Harry Potter and the Lost Phoenix
by mary-d1
Summary: Completed! Beginning their next year at Hogwarts; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny must learn to put the past behind and move on into an uncertain future. Lives will be changed; for better and worse.
1. Newspapers and Letters

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Alright! This is where HP & the Lost Phoenix begins.  From here on out everything will be seen from Harry's POV.  If you haven't read The Prologue...please go back and do so.  There are things you won't understand if you don't!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry tried to be as silent as possible outside the door.  Ginny's sudden departure had caught him off guard, and he nearly toppled over.  He shrank back into the shadows and hoped against hope that Ginny hadn't seen him.  He heard her heavy running footsteps on the stairs and then the slamming of her bedroom door.  He wondered if anyone would follow, but apparently everyone was at a loss of what to do.  He heard a small voice and strained his ears to listen.

"Hermione, were you able to get any sense out of her on holiday?  She's been like this for ages."  Molly spoke in a shaky voice.

"No, Mrs. Weasley.  She wouldn't tell me a thing.  She's been like this since...well since the end of the Triwizard Tournament.  I don't know what's wrong with her."

Harry felt his blood begin to boil.  "So, they think I'm losing it and they think Ginny's gone off the deep end with me."  He had heard every word that they had said about him.  He was nearly to the point of marching into the room and telling them all off, but Ginny had beaten him to it.  He had stood in silence as she ranted and raved at them all.  She had said everything he had been feeling at the moment.  

When he heard the scraping of chairs, he realized it was time for him to head to his room.  He climbed the stairs as silently as possible, thinking about how much he hated being in this house.  Everything in it reminded him of Sirius.  Just like Ginny had said; they couldn't understand how much Sirius had meant to him.  

He pushed open the door to his bedroom.  It was the same room that he had shared with Ron the previous summer. This year however it was much different.  The room was cleaner and looked more inviting.  Harry, however, hated every inch of it.  After changing into his pajamas, he climbed into the large comfortable bed and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry! Come on, Mum says that you have to come down to breakfast. She wants you down in ten minutes!" Ron's voice ripped Harry from his sleep.  He groaned and rolled over.  If his stomach hadn't given a grumble, he would have been quite content to ignore Ron and go back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, everyone was grouped around the table again.  Mrs. Weasley was filling their plates and Harry noticed that she had given him at least twice as much as everyone else. He looked across to see Ginny sitting with her head in one hand and pushing eggs around with a fork in the other hand.  Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed.  Harry looked around in time to catch Hermione's gaze shift from Ginny on to himself.  She gave him a little smile, but he did not return it.  He was still furious at her from the night before.

Hermione looked away and unrolled the paper lying in front of her.  She had only just glanced at the front page when she gave an excited squeal and smoothed the paper in front of her.

"Hermione, what on earth is the matter with you?"  Mrs. Weasley had dropped a pile of toast when Hermione had shouted. 

Hermione waved her two hands frantically for them all to gather around her.  "I can't believe they did it!  Well they should have done it long before, but at least they've done it! Oh, Harry this is wonderful!" 

Harry looked down at the headline of the Daily Prophet:

**_Minister issues public apology to Dumbledore and Potter_**__

_During a press conference held inside the Ministry of Magic; Minister Fudge issued a long awaited apology to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. _

_ "After much reflection and thought on the matter, I would like to issue these two my deepest apologies.  Headmaster Dumbledore and Mr. Potter have claimed for the past year that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had come back from his presumed death.  Members of the Ministry, me included, have spent much of the past year trying to assure people that these rumours were simply unfounded.  However, in the light of recent events, it has come to the Ministry's attention that You-Know-Who has indeed returned."  The Minister looked slightly embarrassed as he spoke these words to select members of the Wizarding Press.  _

_The editor of the Daily Prophet has also issued an apology to Harry Potter regarding certain comments and stories that were run about him in the past year._

_"These stories were simply printed based from the accusations of the public and the Ministry.  We would like to apologize for any inconvenience these stories may have caused Mr. Potter."_

_            Also in related news, Dolores Umbridge has been placed on administrative leave without pay.  Madame Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, enjoyed the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and High Inquisitor at __Hogwarts__School__ for the past nine months.  She also served as temporary Headmistress in the absence of Albus Dumbledore for the last few months of school.  Accusations of unjust punishments and cruel treatment of pupils have been flooding the Ministry for weeks.  Parents were horrified when their children returned home with the horror stories of Madame Umbridge's nine month reign of terror over Hogwart's staff and students.  _

_One letter from the mother of newly graduated student Lee Jordan cites that her son returned home with scars on the back of his hand.  "During a detention, she forced him to write with some sort of quill that cut open the back of his hand and used his own blood as ink." Mrs. __Jordan__ writes.  Many other muggle parents, like Mrs. __Jordan__ were in an uproar that their children could have been so highly mistreated in a school that has sworn to protect them. _

_ Also there have been several reports that Umbridge ordered Dementors to attack Harry Potter late last summer near his home in __Surrey__.  Though there have been no witnesses to verify this claim, one source reports that Umbridge attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse against one of her pupils. Madame Umbridge's hearing will take place in front of the Wizengamot; which Umbridge was removed from when the accusations began, on August 7th.  The Ministry encourages any student or staff member of Hogwarts who feels they were unjustly treated by Madame Umbridge to come forth at this hearing._

No one spoke as they read the article.  They all simply looked at one another.  

Harry couldn't fight back the sensation that was creeping through him.  They had apologized.  They now believed him, and they had even apologized for treating him like some mad lunatic.  And Umbridge was getting exactly what she had deserved.  Harry smiled a little as he lifted his head and met Hermione's eyes.  

"You did it Harry; you made them believe."  She slid from her chair and wrapped her arms around him.

He knew that he had been mad at her, but it all melted away.  "No, Hermione. We did it; all of us."  He felt several more pairs of arms wrap around him.

"Well, do you think we should go down on the 7th and testify against that old bag?  I mean it was Harry that she nearly tried the Cruciatus against. I say the more they have against her the better."  Ginny's face was lit up with a devilish smile.  Her eyes were still swollen and red, but they held a manic glint.

Ron laughed. "Not me.  You guys go right ahead; if I never see that old toad again it will be too soon.  Besides, I'll bet McGonnagal will have quite enough to say about her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day wore on and the house seemed to reverberate with the excitement that the Daily Prophet had brought.  Harry laughed and talked more that afternoon than he had in weeks.  The article seemed to light a new fire inside of him.  A fire that told him that perhaps, even if it came down to one final battle between him and Voldemort, that there was a sliver of hope that he would come out on top.

As the four sat around the fire in the drawing room, discussing who might possibly testify against Umbridge, Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs.  "Ron, Hermione, Harry!  You should come down here; I think you're O.W.L. scores have arrived!"

Harry felt his heart plummet to just behind his knee-caps.  This was the one thing he had been dreading.  The contents of that envelope would determine his future as an Auror.

Hermione bounded from her seat and raced from the room before anyone else could even stand.  Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks and headed for what would surely be the worst letter of their lives.   Ginny gave a small giggle and took them both by the hand and pulled them faster down the stairs.   Harry was shocked by her sudden and very bold move.

Hermione was holding a thick envelope in her hand and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  Mrs. Weasley handed Harry and Ron their own envelopes and watched the trio with excitement and apprehension.  

"Well, shall we?"  Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, then slid his finger under the wax seal and broke it.  He shook out the yellowish piece of parchment, and heard the others do the same.   Ignoring the squeaks of delight form Hermione, and the groans from Ron, he looked down at his scores.

_Transfiguration: Written-E_

_                              Practical-E_

_Charms: Written-E_

_              Practical-E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Written-O*_

_                                                       Practical-O*_

_History of Magic: Written-A_

_Care of Magical Creatures:  Written-O_

_                                                 Practical-O_

_Astronomy: Written-A_

_Divination: Written-P_

_                     Practical-P_

_Potions: Written-E_

_               Practical-O_

_Herbology: Written-E_

_                     Practical-E_

_The Wizarding Examinations Authority would like to congratulate you on joining only a handful of people in history to have achieved a perfect score on your Defense Against the Dark Arts examination._

Harry stared at the paper.  He had done much better than he had expected.  However his Potions marks worried him.  He had received an E on his written exam, but an O on his practical.  Would it be enough to secure him a spot in Snape's N.E.W.T. class?

"Well, how did the two of you do?'  Hermione's eyes were shining.

Harry smirked at her. "You tell us first; get the gloating out of you system."

She threw him a filthy look.  "Well, thanks for the encouragement Harry."  She held out the parchment for them to read.  Ron grunted in disgust.  She had received O's in every subject, except for Astronomy.

"How come you only got an E in Astronomy?" Ron asked with a certain amount of smugness in his voice.

"Well, I wasn't able to concentrate properly, was I?  How did you do Mr. Smart-Pants?"  

Ron's face fell.  "Well not bad. I won't be in the Auror training program any time soon.  I got O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures.  E's in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. A's in Potions and Astronomy. And..."  Ron's voice trailed off as his mother eyed him.  "P's in History of Magic and Divination."

"That's not bad, Ron.  We both knew that we would fail Trelawney's.  At least we don't have to step foot in that ridiculous room again." Harry gave a laugh as Ron watched his mother for signs of impending doom.

"Well, not as good as I would have hoped, but you did fairly well Ron.  I was never great shakes at History or Divination either."  Mrs. Weasley smile and turned to Harry.  "How about you dear? How did you fare?"

Harry smiled and turned over his paper for everyone to read.  Ron let out a whistle and Hermione looked almost pleased with him. "Wow Harry!  You got a perfect score in Defense Against the Dark Arts?  That's amazing!  Do you think Snape will let you in Potions next year?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno.  If I didn't really need it for Auror training, I would say I hope not."

Ron laughed. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about him now."

Harry spent the next few days wondering about his fate as an Auror.  If Snape denied him entrance to his Potions class, then he would have to find another career. The morning of his birthday though, Harry awoke to his Hogwarts letter.  Inside laid the answer to the question that had been knawing at him.


	2. Presents and Revenge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at the owl tapping on his window.  He immediately recognized the parchment envelope clasped in its beak.  He rushed from bed and threw open the window allowing the bird to enter. "Thanks." He took the envelope in his trembling hands and the bird took off once more.  Inside laid his fate.  If he hadn't made it into Snape's class then his Auror career was just a dream.  He had never wanted to be in Snape's class so much before.  "Calm down Potter, it's just a letter. You've gotten one every year since you were 11." He said to himself.  A small nagging voice in the back of his mind interrupted. "Yes, but none of those determined your future did they?" 

He ripped open the top and pulled out the thick parchment.  

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.  The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at __eleven o'clock__._

_Your list of required books for your N.E.W.T classes is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He shook out the second piece of parchment and scanned down the list.  There were the usual books for his classes, only they had been upgraded to a more advanced level, but at the bottom he saw the title that made his heart leap.

_Advanced Potions Brewing    by Arsenius Jigger_

Harry could barely contain himself.  He threw on his dressing gown and bounded down the hall.  Hermione came running out of her own room and the pair collided with one another.  Both crashed to the floor and parchment sailed over the hallway.

"I just got my letter! Are you in Potions?" Hermione looked apprehensive and bit her lip.

Harry said nothing, but got to his feet and helped Hermione up.   He looked around as Ron came pelting up the stairs from his own room.  

"Well?  Are Potions a go for you this year mate?"  Ron looked exasperated.

Harry tried not to smile, but he finally faltered.  His face split into a grin and he nodded.

Hermione and Ron clapped and laughed.  "Well, looks like you two will be on your own.  I don't have anything that resembles a Potions book.  Oh well, I didn't need it anyway." Ron seemed to like the idea of not having class with Snape anymore.  

"Will you three keep it down out there?  Some of us are trying to sleep!"   Harry looked up and saw Ginny's unruly red-hair hanging over the banisters.  

"Sorry Ginny-girl!  We've just gotten our Hogwart's letters and Harry got into Potions!"

"Why on earth would anyone be happy about having class with that greasy git?"  

"Ginny!  Watch your mouth!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom floor.

"Sorry Mum!"  Ginny turned to head back to her room.  Suddenly she stopped and turned back to peer down at the three below her.  "Wait a minute did you just say _Hogwart's letters_?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny looked horrified.  "That was the owl knocking at my window then.  Oh no, it's still out here I'll bet!"  With a squeak and a flurry of red hair she tore back to her room.  Halfway there Harry saw her turn around and lean back over the banister.  "By the way, Harry, Happy Birthday!"  Then she tore back to her room and slammed her door.

Harry's mouth fell open.  He had forgotten it was his birthday.  He was 16 years old today.  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat at the kitchen table looking around at the presents piled in front of him.  Mrs. Weasley was using her wand to place various bowls and platters on the table.

"Well, are you going to open those or just sit and stare at them.  Just because you forgot your own birthday doesn't mean we did."  Ron laughed as he pulled the plate of bacon towards him.

Harry said nothing.  It wasn't the mound of presents in front of him that was keeping him silent.  It was the lack of one package that he knew should be here.  Though he had only spent two of his birthdays knowing his godfather, it now felt very strange that he was not there to celebrate this one.   Harry's mind wandered back to the Department of Mysteries and that wretched veil.

"Harry?  Harry, are you alright?"   Hermione voice barely filtered through the thoughts of Bellatrix's scream of delight as Sirius fell backwards through the veil.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine.  Thanks for all of this guys, but you really didn't have to."

"Well you didn't think we would ignore your sixteenth birthday, did you?"  Hermione smiled at him and buttered her toast. "Besides I figure I'd better get you something really great; my birthday is in September."  She raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry and Ron thoughtfully.  

Harry began to tear open the packages.  Hermione had given him "The Professional Quidditch Players Guide to Winning Strategies and Defensive Maneuvers."  

"Well, I thought maybe it would help to bring the team around.  Even if you aren't captain, you can share this with whoever is.  It's the newest edition there is.  Usually only the professional teams are given these, but I wrote to Oliver Wood and he managed to get his hands on an extra copy for me."

"Thanks a lot Hermione, this is great.  Looks like I'm going to have to do a lot of thinking about your present.  This is gonna be hard to top."

Ron had given him a large box of his favorite assorted sweets and a Chudley Canons pin.  "Now you can show that Cho Chang who the best team is."  Ron said with a smirk and almost immediately he let out a grunt as Hermione kicked him under the table.

Harry was afraid to open the box that had been sent by Fred and George.  He cautiously looked at the piece of parchment that had come with it.

_Harry, _

_Don't worry; we swear this won't blow up.  At least not yet.  Use the enclosed items in good health.  Since we can no longer continue our quest to make as much mischief as possible in the halls of Hogwarts; we have deemed you, Ron, and Hermione the new "Mischief Makers at Large". As our original benefactor, it's only fitting that you take up this title.  Don't let us down mate!_

_Fred and George_

Harry laughed as he opened the box and saw it was filled with a mixture of innocent looking candies and oddly shaped items.  

"Best not let Mum see that, or she'll have a fit."  Ron whispered as he read the note.

Harry slid the package out of sight before Mrs. Weasley noticed it.  Harry picked up a small rectangular package wrapped in scarlet colored paper.   A note on the top read: "Happy Birthday Harry from Ginny".

Harry looked at Ginny, but to his surprise she was not blushing or looking down at her feet.  He hadn't gotten used to this new bold and daring Ginny yet.  He still imagined her as the little girl who tripped over her feet and stuck her elbows in the butter dish at the sight of him.

"I really hope you like it.  If not we can take it back when we go to Diagon Alley to get our supplies."   

Harry smiled and ripped open the paper.  Inside was a black box with hinges.  He pulled open the box and inside laid a gold watch.  Removing the watch from the box, he looked at it.  The face was scarlet with a gold lion, which very much resembled the Gryffindor house mascot, in the center.  Two long gold hands were stationed in the center of the lion, pointing out currently at the numbers "9" and "7".   

Harry looked at Ginny in amazement.  "Well, I know you haven't had a watch since that second task of the Tournament.  I saw this one and just thought of you.  It really looks like the Gryffindor lion doesn't it?"  

Harry nodded and fastened the watch around his wrist.   "This is great Ginny, I love it."  

Harry tried very hard to be happy during the rest of the day.  That night heralded a great feast down in the kitchen.  Fred, George, and Bill arrived just in time for the celebration.   Harry joined in the conversation, and even laughed when Dobby and Winky carried out his chocolate birthday cake which swayed precariously between the two small elves.  In his bed that night, however, the thoughts of his godfather's absence drifted into his mind.  Also, and not for the first time on his birthday, Harry thought of how unfair it was that his parents were not here to celebrate with him and his friends.  How he would have loved for them all to be gathered in the house at Godric's Hollow, laughing and talking.  Sirius and James would no doubt be causing some sort of trouble.  Lily would be yelling at them to stop whatever it was.  Remus would no doubt be sitting somewhere reading... 

Harry's thought's drifted into an uneasy sleep.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August the seventh had come at last.   The new fire that had ignited inside of Harry made him want to attend Umbridge's hearing.   Much to Ron's dismay, Mrs. Weasley had thought it was a wonderful idea.  

"I think you all should see how a proper Ministry should function.  Besides I think Harry here should tell them all that Umbridge did to him."  And with that the matter was settled.   They would attend the meeting that morning and spent the rest of the afternoon in Diagon Alley buying their supplies for the next term at school.  

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided that taking the muggle underground to the Ministry was a bit too dangerous and decided to use the floo network.  One at a time the four Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and left for the Ministry.

Harry was the last to step out of the fire into the bustling Atrium.  His heart clenched in his chest as he looked around the room.  Only a little over a month before he had been right here in this very room watching Voldemort and Dumbledore do battle.  Here in this very room Voldemort had possessed him and he had begged Dumbledore to kill him so the pain would end.  He closed his eyes and tried to push back the urge to run as far as possible form this place.  A hand touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes.  Ginny was standing beside him, with her hand on his shoulder.  

"Come on, we shouldn't' stand here in the way."  She said simply and nodded around at the fire place which was filling with people.  Some had landed on their fellows because Harry was blocking the way out.  

"Oh sorry!"  Harry jumped out of the way and followed the group to the desk where the security wizard was situated. 

Mr. Weasley was talking to the guard.  "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter are here for Madame Umbridge's hearing."  

The guard shot a look at Harry, and then consulted a long roll of parchment.  "Yes, I've got the four of them down to testify against her.  Alright Potter's had his wand registered, but I still need the other three."

Ginny's wand was the last to be weighed.  "Alright, the hearing is being held down in the old courtrooms."  The guard misread Harry's look and said, "Well that was the only place big enough to hold everyone.  Lots of people are in an uproar about this whole situation.  We've even got some of the muggle parents here.  Can you believe it? Muggles here in the Ministry; never thought I'd live to see it."  He shook his head and Harry heard Ginny giggle, Mr. Weasley was bouncing up and down as if looking for the muggles in the crowd.  "Alright, you lot are to go through those doors over there.  There'll be a lift waiting of you.  It will take you directly down to the 7th floor.  We've had to use it to make sure all the people testifying actually make it to the courtroom."

Mr. Weasley left them at the doors to the left of the guard's table.  "Well, I'm off to work.  I'll see you tonight.  Molly are you sure you'll be alright taking them to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes dear, it's not as if I have to keep a leash on them like Fred and George."  Mr. Weasley smiled, kissed his wife, waved to the others, and turned to head for the other lifts. 

A man stood at the gate of the lifts holding a roll of parchment similar to the guard's in the Atrium.  "Names, please."  Harry stared at his feet; he did not want to look around and see the black door at the end of the hall.  That door stood for everything he hated about his life at the moment. 

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."  As she said each name the man tapped the parchment with his wand.  With each tap a name tag appeared on the front of each person in turn.  "Madame, you may go ahead and be seated with the other visitors."  He pointed to several open doors and Mrs. Weasley headed for the closest one.

"Alright, you four go through there. The others are waiting, and you will be called into the courtroom to give your statements one at a time.  After you have given your statements to the Wizengamot, you will be taken through to another room.  This is to prevent any sort of coaching to the others.  After the verdict is reached you will be allowed to leave.  Due to the number of you testifying, your statements have been limited to three minutes each."  

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded and went through to the room to wait with the others.   The room was large, but due to the sheer number of people packed inside it seemed rather cramped.  Almost immediately they were accosted by people they knew form Hogwarts.  Lee Jordan came up explaining that he hadn't wanted to bother, but his mother was furious and forced him to come.  They were even surprised to see Fred and George had turned up. 

"Well, you didn't think we'd just let that old bat forget us did you?  No way, we swore to make her life hell, and we intend to do just that!"  Fred said with an air of excitement.

The least surprise was seeing Professor McGonagall situated near the door.  "Well I'm glad to see you four here.  If anyone should have anything to say about Umbridge, it's you lot."

Names were called and people disappeared through the double doors.  As people left and did not return, the room seemed to grow larger.  Harry was just looking at a portrait of an old witch who had been on the Wizengamot in 1834, when he heard, "Ronald Bilius Weasley!"  The witch standing at the doors was looking over the crowd trying to find Ron. 

Ron looked ready to faint.  

"Just answer their questions truthfully and it will all be over soon." Hermione whispered to him.

Ron nodded, straightened his shirt, and headed towards the woman.  Harry watched the time and counted the three minutes.   Almost immediately he heard the door open and the woman yell, "Genevieve Molly Weasley!"

Ginny groaned and closed her eyes.  "I can't believe she just called me that.  Why did she have to use my full name?"  Ginny slunk off to the doors and gave the witch a furious glare as she passed through to the courtroom.

Ginny's three minutes passed and soon "Hermione Jane Granger!" was shouted through the room.  Harry began to feel dread.  He knew his three minutes were coming.  He didn't necessarily relish the idea of appearing before the Wizengamot again.  Of course he wasn't facing expulsion this time, but he still didn't like them.  

"Harry James Potter!"  Harry felt his heart plummet to his toes.  Slowly he made his way through the few people left inside the room.  

"Just through here, dear.  Have a seat when the Minister asks you to and just answer the question as honestly as possible.  You will be given time to give a short statement at the end of the questioning."  The witch said in a kind voice.  

Harry nodded and walked into the courtroom.  The room was packed with people.  What people evidently thought were whispers, carried across the room.  Harry looked around and saw Umbridge sitting in a chair behind a desk to the left of the room.  She looked pale and scared.  Her eyes bulged when she spotted him, and Harry couldn't help but giving her a nasty smile.  "_Bet you wish you hadn't put me in detention now do you, you old toad_?" 

"Have a seat Mr. Potter."  Harry looked around to see Fudge motioning to a high backed chair in the center of the room.  Fudge was wearing a kindly smile that Harry couldn't help but hate.  This man had spent the last year telling everyone that Harry was a liar and a mad delinquent.  Now he sat in front of him treating him like nothing had ever happened. 

Harry sat in the chair and he could no longer see the crowd behind him or Umbridge.  

"Now Mr. Potter, you have come here to testify against Dolores Jane Umbridge concerning her behavior this past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have you not?" 

"Yes, I have."

"Very well, just a few questions then.  Mr. Potter, for the record what year were you in Hogwarts during Professor Umbridge's presence at the school?"

"I was in my fifth year."  Harry watched as Percy gave him an encouraging smile and scribbled down his words.

"Alright, could you tell me if you ever served detention with Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes I did, on several occasions."  Harry heard several people snigger behind him.  

"And could you tell the Wizengamot what Professor Umbridge had you do during these detentions?"

"She made me write 'I will not tell lies' on a piece of parchment.  She gave me a special quill that she said did not require any ink.  When I began to write with the dry quill, the back of my hand seemed to be cut open.  The same words I was writing were being cut into my hand, and I looked at the paper and realized that the writing was appearing in my own blood."

Gasps issued throughout the room. Harry was surprised by this at first, and then realized that Lee Jordan had not testified yet.  Lee was the only other person Harry knew that has received the same punishment.

"How long did you Professor Umbridge force you to continue this punishment?"

"A few hours a night.  My first detention with her started on my first day of classes and did not end until that Friday night.  So I'd guess about four days, but I had detention with her a few other times.  Each night before she released me, she would look at my hand.  She said that when the message was etched deep enough perhaps I would stop telling such vicious lies."

Fudge looked at Harry sternly.  "What sort of lies was she accusing you of telling?"

Harry smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to get a bit of revenge on Fudge.  "Well sir, I was simply saying that Voldemort had indeed retuned.  And this was at the time when the Ministry was refusing to believe it." 

Gasps and whispers filled the courtroom.  The Auror strewn around the room had to shoot sparks from their wands several times before silence was restored.   Harry looked up at Fudge whose face had gone red.

Fudge continued after silence had been restored, but there was a quaver in his voice.  "Well we have had several students tell us this story already, but I would like to hear your version.  Tell us about the time in June when Professor Umbridge attempted to use the Cruciatus Curse against you." 

Harry swallowed.  Telling this story meant telling about Sirius.  The others had already told about it no doubt, but Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk about it.  He swallowed and launched into the story of breaking into Umbridge's office to use her fire.   "...and then she pointed her wand at my forehead.  She had nearly gotten the spell out when Hermione stopped her."

"So Professor Umbridge admitted to you that she had sent the Dementors to attack you at your home?"  Fudge looked completely unnerved.

Harry sat up straight and glared Fudge.  "Yes, she said that some people had been looking for a way to silence me about Voldemort's return.  She said she had ordered them there without you consent."  Harry stopped for a moment wondering whether he dared to continue. Fury built up inside of him, and before he knew it he was shouting. "And she said that you had been most pleased about it.  She said you were grateful for the way of discrediting me!"

An almighty uproar filled the room at these words.  The Aurors tried their best to regain order.  Fudge fell back into his chair, looking aghast.  Harry knew his three minutes should have been up by now, but he was ready to continue all day long if he had to. 

Madame Bones looked severely at Fudge and then leaned forward in her chair.  "Mr. Potter, is there anything else you would like to say before you step down?  _Anything else pertaining to the trial of Dolores Umbridge_?"  She stressed her final sentence and Harry knew he'd better not try his luck.

"Yes, there is.  I want to say that Umbridge was the worst teacher ever placed at Hogwarts.  An entire year of Defense Against the Dark Arts education was wasted.  If it hadn't been for the Defense group my classmates and I started, we would have surely failed out examinations."  Harry stopped and pointed to Umbridge. "That woman tried to kill me, have my friends and I expelled, and basically made our lives a hell for nine months.  And not just once, but over and over again." Harry finished and looked at Fudge.  He was sitting back in his chair, looking thoroughly ill.

"Very well Mr. Potter, you may go through to join the others.  You will be called as soon as we have reached a verdict."

Harry was led to a room identical to the first.  As he passed Umbridge, she gave him a filthy look, which he obligingly returned.  

"Harry, how was it for you?  They asked me all about that night in her office. I do hope they send that monster to Azkaban."  Hermione was talking non stop.

A half an hour passed and the rest of the people in the first room were brought into the second.  Finally nearly half an hour after Harry had finished his testimony, the doors opened and Fudge announced that the Wizengamot had come to a decision.


	3. The Fire Burns Out

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room held its collective breath as the members of the Wizengamot resumed their seats.  Harry was thankful that he was standing close to the double doors.  He could properly see everything that was going on inside the courtroom.  He looked around at the people behind and around him.  Everyone was stretching to try and see out.  Hermione and Ginny were standing to his left.  They were holding each others hands and staring out at Fudge.  Ron was to his right; his face was mingled with relief, worry, and spite.  As much as he had protested against testifying, it seemed to have given him a great sense of satisfaction.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, will you stand and face the Wizengamot."  An older looking Auror said from the corner of the room.

Her toad like face was pale and shining with sweat.  Harry was glad to see that she was scared.

Fudge held a piece of parchment and looked down at Umbridge.  "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you have been placed on trial for accusations of using cruel and unusual punishment against students during your employ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Also you have been tried for the attempted use of an Unforgivable Curse against one said student.  You have pleaded not guilty against the accusations, have you not?"

Umbridge did not speak, but simply nodded and continued to stare at Fudge. 

"Very well.  After reviewing the testimonies given by students and staff of Hogwarts School, the Wizengamot has reached a verdict.  On the charges of cruel and unusual punishment against minor witches and wizards..."

Harry felt his stomach clench.  Surely they would convict her...surely.

"...we find you guilty."

A deafening roar went up around Harry.  The people in the room behind him were jumping up and down and shouting.  The people sitting on the stone benches in the courtroom were clapping and jeering at Umbridge.  For the third time that day, Aurors had to use their wands to bring about order.

Fudge continued when complete silence had fallen again. "As for the charge of attempting to use an Unforgivable Curse against a student, we find you guilty."

The room seemed to shake with the noise that was being made.  Hermione and Ginny were still clasping hands, jumping up and down.  Ron turned to Harry and gave him a smile and then jabbed his thumb towards Umbridge.  Harry turned to look at her.  She was standing, gripping the table edge as if her legs were about to give way.  She had gone very green and looked as if she were about to be sick.  Harry laughed when he realized that her toad-like appearance was now complete.

It took nearly ten minutes to quiet the room.  No one seemed to be able to contain themselves, so even after the din had died down small whispers still carried through the room.

Fudge cleared his throat and continued.   "While the accusations of cruel and unusual punishment are severe, it is the accusation of attempting an Unforgivable on a student that has brought the Wizengamot to a unanimous decision regarding an adequate sentence.  The members of the Wizengamot sentence Dolores Jane Umbridge to ten years in Azkaban prison."

The almighty uproar that followed was something that reminded Harry of his first year at Hogwarts, when Gryffindor had managed to win the House Cup.  The Aurors clearly knew there was no point in trying to silence the crowd.  The only thing they could do was to wait until the noise had subsided a bit.

Umbridge had fallen back into her chair, horrified.  She was staring at Fudge as if he were the foulest creature to walk the earth.

Fudge continued again, only needing to shout a bit to make himself heard.  "You will immediately be sent to Azkaban Island.  Your case will be reviewed five years from this day.  If you are shown to be a model prisoner, you will be granted parole.  Normally any person using an Unforgivable would be sentenced to life in Azkaban, but seeing as you never actually managed to complete the curse; the Wizengamot cannot hold you to the same sentencing.  I declare Dolores Jane Umbridge to now be in Azkaban custody.  Aurors, if you will remove her from the courtroom."

Umbridge was yelling something indistinguishable as the Aurors came to take her into custody.  One, Harry recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt, was taking a firm grip on her right arm.  He gave Harry the tiniest of winks as he and the others led Umbridge past the double doors.   Umbridge struggled against the Aurors holding her when she spotted Harry.

"Potter, I'll get you for this one day, I promise.  One day I will come after you when you least expect it!"  She screamed at him, she looked as if she had gone quite mad.

"Yeah, well take a number.  There are a few other people who want that chance before you!"  Harry roared back as she was dragged through another set of doors.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were shouting with happiness as Harry turned around.  

"Well mate, looks like the old bat is getting what she deserves!"  Ron called over his shoulder.  He had been accosted by Neville.

Harry felt a knot form in his stomach.  "No she didn't.  At least she got a trial; that was more than they ever gave Sirius.  And she doesn't have to deal with the Dementors."  He hadn't really meant to say any of that out loud. 

Harry felt someone take his arm and pull him around.  Before he realized it Ginny was hugging him and breathing in his ear. "Please Harry; don't be sad, not today.  She's going to Azkaban where she belongs."  And with a quick smile she pulled away from him and began talking to Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diagon Alley was packed as usual.  Harry noticed a few Aurors roaming the street, watching for any signs of suspicious behavior.  The trip to Gringott's wasn't pleasant.  Harry noticed with a pang how much fuller his vault was now.  Sirius's fortune had been divided amongst the different recipient's vaults.  The Weasley's vault seemed to rival Harry's now.  

The first stop for the group was Madame Malkins.  Ron and Ginny had never looked as happy at the thought of buying their school uniforms.  Neither had ever received new robes before. 

After their new uniforms had been packaged, they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  Harry laughed as Ginny took her mother's hand and dragged her into the store.  

Ginny had been made a prefect and Mrs. Weasley had simply been over the moon about it.  Ginny had seemed quite disgusted about the whole fact, until her mother had asked what she wanted as reward for being made prefect.  After glancing between Ron and Harry, she announced that she wanted a brand new broom.  After a questioning look from her mother, Ginny told them that she was going to try out for a chaser position on the house team.  Harry and the others laughed as Mrs. Weasley shook her head and sighed, "Not another one."

Harry stood inside the shop, watching Mrs. Weasley and Ginny argue over the brooms.

"Mum!  A Cleansweep is fine for Ron; keepers don't have to tear up and down the field!  A chaser needs something faster!"  She was shaking a new Nimbus at her mother.

Mrs. Weasley finally put the Cleansweep she was holding down.  "Fine, but if you break your neck on this thing, you'd better not come home crying about it!"  She snatched the Nimbus from her daughter's grasp and took it to the counter to pay for it.  

It was in Flourish and Blott's that Harry finally started enjoying himself for the first time in ages.  Hermione had taken up a seat, reading a book about the history of house-elves; when Ron snuck up behind her and jerked the book from her hands. He held her at bay as she flung her arm up to hit him.

"Oi, Harry!  Looks like we're going to have to put up with spew even longer than we thought!"

Hermione finally managed to shake off Ron and snatch her book back.  "It's not spew, Ron!  How many times do I have to tell you that it is the Society for..."  

Ron attempted to take the book back from her, but received it to the side of his head for his efforts. He ran away from her before she had a chance to hit him again.  "That will teach you to take a book away from me Ronald Weasley!"

Harry laughed as Hermione settled back into her chair.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron slipping around a shelf, obviously wanting to attempt revenge on Hermione.

Harry scanned the shelves in the "Potions Making" section of the bookshop, looking for his new Potions textbook.  He finally found the last copy tucked away in the corner.  He marked it off his list and headed to the front to pay.  He rounded a corner, when he heard Ginny's voice.  

"Oh bother!" 

He heard several small thunks and then one loud thump.  He hurried around to where her voice had come from.  He couldn't help but laugh as she stood in a pile of books.  

"Well, don't just stand there laughing at me! Help me!"  

He laid his own books aside and helped her replace the fallen books.  "What book were you trying to get down?"  The shelf the books had fallen from was almost higher than Harry could reach, and he knew that Ginny, being shorter than him, would only to have managed to get her fingertips over the edge.

"That great black one up there.  It's on my list; I'm not sure for which class yet."  

Harry managed to get the book in question.  He glanced at his own booklist and did not see the title.  "I don't have it on my list."  He was just about to say something else, when he heard Hermione shouting at Ron.  "I'd better go and keep those two separated."

When Harry found his two best friends, Ron had taken refuge under a table while Hermione fervently searched for him.  "Ron, if I ever get my hands on you, I swear you will rue the day you were born!"

Ron refused to come out of his hiding spot until Hermione had been calmed down by Harry and she set off to another section of the store.  Mrs. Weasley had thankfully not seen any of this scene, she had left them all to go over and check on Fred and George's shop.

"Temper of a banshee, that one!  All I did was take that bloody book from her again."

The four stood in line to pay for their books (with Harry and Ginny keeping Hermione and Ron a safe distance apart) when a sneering voice made them all turn.

"Well, well, well.  Since when have the Weasleys' been able to afford new school things.  Oh, yes I forgot.  Potter's dear sweet godfather tried to make them respectable.  How does it feel to be spending a dead man's money, Weasley?"

Harry made a lunge at Malfoy, but it was Ginny who got there first.  "Well, Draco why don't you tell us how it feels to have the world know just how low your family really is?"

Malfoy's pale face turned red and he raised his hand as if to slap her.  Ginny was quicker than him.  She pointed her wand directly at his face.

"Try it, Malfoy.  I'll even use the Bat-Bogey on you again.  Liked that last time, didn't you?  I'd be glad to face expulsion just to wipe that ugly smirk off your face!"  She smiled smugly as his face turned back pale and he lowered his hand.

"You'd better watch your girlfriend, Potter.  She's going to let her mouth get the better of her one day."

Harry snorted. "Don't you have somewhere to be Malfoy? I doubt that anyone wants you around anymore though.  I suppose the Malfoy name doesn't get as much respect as it used to."

Malfoy looked ready to fight, but when Ron and Hermione closed in around Harry and Ginny, he backed down.  "You just wait.  You won't be so smug when..."  He cut off when his mother grabbed him by the shoulder.  He sneered at them and followed her out of the store. 

"You'd think he wouldn't be such a cocky little git anymore, would you?"  Hermione asked as she laid her books on the counter.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. 

"Since when do you call anyone a git?"  Ron asked in sheer amazement.

Hermione smiled as she took the bag from the cashier and walked past Ron.  "Well I've been calling you that for years, just not to your face."  With a grin she pushed open the door and walked outside, leaving Ron stunned.  Harry and Ginny howled with laughter as they pulled Ron outside.

It wasn't until they entered the apothecary, that they stopped laughing at Ron's incredulous look.  

Harry caught Ginny watching him as he examined the dried Billywig stings he needed for Potions.

When he tilted his head questioningly at her, she came over to him.  "You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Laugh, I miss hearing you laugh.  It's been a long time."  Then without another word, she went back to join Ron.

After they had bought all the supplies they needed, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to use the fireplace to floo back to Grimmauld Place.  Harry felt that the fire that had ignited in him at the sight of Fudge's apology had grown over the course of the day.  He felt happy, even though the memory of Sirius nagged at him from the back corner of his mind.  He was with his friends, Umbridge was paying for her time at Hogwarts, and the death-eaters were locked away in Azkaban. And Ginny was right, he did need to laugh more, it made him feel better.  For this one moment, he felt happy.

Harry heard people gasp, and turned around to see what had happened.  A large group of Aurors had just apparated into the middle of the street.   Each had their wand out as if prepared for a duel.  Mrs. Weasley took out her own wand and looked around.

"Mum, what's going on? Why are all those Aurors here?"  Ron's voiced shook as he spoke.

Before Mrs. Weasley could answer, Tonks came running up to them, looking worried. 

"Molly, Arthur said you would be here. You've got to get these kids back...well back home."

"Why Tonks, what's happened?"  Hermione sounded scared.

"When Kingsley and the others arrived at the island with Umbridge, they were attacked.  Malfoy and the other death-eaters have escaped."


	4. Home to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire crackled in the drawing room.  It had become usually cold for late August, and Mrs. Weasley had spent most of the morning coaxing the fireplaces into maintaining their fires. This room was the smallest and therefore the warmest, so Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had decided to spend their time in there.

Hermione was on the hearth rug helping Ginny with her Transfiguration paper. Ron was sitting reading a letter with his brow furrowed. Harry sat in a chair by the window.  His new Quidditch book lay open on his lap, but he wasn't looking at it.  Instead he stared out at the rain lashing against the window.

The four had been restricted to the house after their return from Diagon Alley two weeks earlier. Their only escape would be the day they left for the Hogwarts Express.

Harry looked at the others; they were all sitting as if nothing was happening around them.  The fire that had ignited in Harry so many weeks ago had now burned out.  Tonks had managed to kill any hope he had with five simple words, "The Death-eaters have escaped."

"Hey Hermione, I've forgotten to ask you about this." Ginny's voiced sounded amused.

"What?"

"What was your mum talking about when she told you not to fall off of anymore brooms?"

Hermione blushed and smiled.  "Oh, that.  It was nothing."

Ron looked away from his letter, confused.  "Hermione, you haven't gone near a broom since our first year flying lessons.  When have you been flying?"  He eyed her suspiciously.

Hermione sighed, in an irritated way.  "I haven't been flying, Ron! When I went home in July, I was still in a bit of pain.  I couldn't very well hide it, so I had to tell Mum and Dad that I had gotten hurt. I just told them that I had fallen off of a broom."  She looked guilty.

Harry stared at her.  This wasn't like Hermione to tell lies.  "Why didn't you tell them what really happened?  Why would you lie about it?"

Hermione gave a derisive snort. "Harry, you don't know my parents.  When they found out about what had happened with the Philosopher's Stone in first year, they nearly pulled me out of Hogwarts."

Harry saw Ron's mouth fall open and the letter he had been holding fall to the floor. "They didn't!

"Oh, didn't they? It took me ages to assure them that I would never do anything like that again.  It hasn't been easy keeping everything from them."  Hermione bit her lip and began playing with the laces of her trainers.

Harry couldn't believe his ears.  "Hermione, are you telling us that your parents don't know anything that's happened in the wizarding world since first year?"  He stared as she nodded.  "Do...do they even know about Voldemort?"

Hermione didn't answer.  She continued playing with her laces. 

"Hermione, I can't believe you haven't told them! They're your parents, they should know!" Ginny was staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Look you don't know them! They still see me as this little five year old girl who needs protection day and night.  If they knew what was going on in the wizarding world, they would pull me out of Hogwarts and shove me into some all girls' boarding school!  Besides, it's not like I've been in any real danger."

Harry was becoming angry.  "What do you mean you 'haven't been in any real danger'?  You were nearly killed that night!"

Hermione leapt to her feet, sending Ginny's parchment flying.  She turned on Harry and pointed a threatening finger at him.  "Don't you start with me, Harry!  I remember perfectly well what happened at the ministry!  I don't need my parents worrying over it, and I certainly don't need you harping on about it!"  Without another word, she had stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one mentioned the subject over the next few days.   At last the final day of August had arrived.  Harry felt torn between wanting to go back to his home at Hogwarts and wanting to avoid every single person and thing attached to the wizarding world.

Ron and Ginny were sorting through a basket of socks that Mrs. Weasley had laundered for them.  Harry was reading through his school list to make sure he had everything he needed.  (Dobby had offered to pack his trunk, but Harry thought it wasn't a good idea.)  Hermione had taken up Harry's usual seat by the window.

"No Ron, those are mine! Look, do you really think you can wear them?  My feet are much smaller than yours!"  Ginny was trying to wrestle a pair of white socks from her brother.  

"Hermione, Ginny, could you come down to the kitchen for a moment?" They were all startled by Mr. Weasley's voice.

Ginny was still tugging on the socks as she turned to her father.  "What's wrong, Dad?" 

"Oh, nothing, it's just Molly would like a word with you."

Ginny finally managed to take back her socks and walked out behind Hermione.

"Wonder what's up?"  Ron asked Harry.

"Dunno, want to have a listen?"

Ron and Harry crept down the stairs and tried to hear the voices coming from the kitchen.  They had made it to the closed kitchen door, when Professor Dumbledore's voice was heard.  But before they could hear anything important, Winky came out of the door and spotted them.  Before she could say anything and give away their presence, they hurtled back upstairs. 

"What's Dumbledore want with Hermione and Ginny?"  Ron wondered.

"Maybe it's something to do with prefects?" Harry suggested.

"Well, I'm a prefect too.  Wouldn't I be in a meeting about prefects?"  Ron looked hurt at the idea of being left out.  "Besides would Dumbledore really bother with a prefect meeting?  Whatever it is, they would tell us when we meet up with the new Head Boy and Girl."

Harry shrugged.  He also wondered why Dumbledore would need to meet with the girls.  Maybe there was something going on...

That night at dinner, Remus finally made his appearance.  Harry hadn't seen him since the beginning of the holidays.  He seemed to be in a good mood, but he looked rather tired.  Harry noticed that Ginny and Hermione kept throwing Remus questioning looks.  He also noticed that they had been rather quiet since their meeting with Dumbledore.  When Ron had asked what his mother had wanted with them, Ginny simply smiled and said, "Just girl talk."  They had left it at that.

After dinner everyone sat around and talked.  Mr. Weasley told them all of the measures the ministry was taking to recover the escaped Death-eaters.  One of the Aurors who had escorted Umbridge to Azkaban had been killed in the ambush.  Kingsley had managed to escape with only minor injuries.   

Tonks dropped by to let them all know that she would be escorting them to King's Cross the next day.  Harry had figured that they would have another guard, much like the year before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was pounding the next morning.  The front hall bustled with the members of the Order who were acting as the guard today.  Everyone's trunks had been placed next to the door.  Hedwig was becoming restless and hooted impatiently.  

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs.  "Alright the cars have pulled up."

Mad-eye took out his wand and stepped towards the door.  "Alright, I'll go and make sure everything is right." He stepped outside.

Remus turned to where the four stood.  "Alright, we're going to do things differently this year.  We've got to be more careful."

Mrs. Weasley began handing them identical rain jackets.  "I want you four to put these on and make sure you pull on the hoods.  Don't do anything that would set you apart from each other.  Just keep your heads down and get into the car as quickly as possible. Harry and Ron will go in the first car.  Ginny and Hermione will go in the second."

The door opened and Harry watched as people carried the four trunks, two owls, and one wicker basket outside.  A minute later, two quick taps sounded against the door.

"Alright, now remember what Molly said.  Don't look around, just keep moving and get into the cars as quickly as you can."  Remus opened the door and motioned for them to go.

Harry pulled his jacket tighter around him and walked towards the first car.  He could feel Ron close to his elbow.  He climbed into the backseat and saw that there were three others in there.  Tonks, Mad-eye, and Mundungus were watching him avidly.

As they began to pull away, Harry felt his stomach knot up.  The last time he had left for the train, Sirius had been with him.  He remembered Sirius bounding around the square of Grimmauld Place in his dog form.  He remembered him barking at cats on the journey, just to make Harry laugh.  Harry pushed back the overwhelming feeling to break something, and stared out through the glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one spoke during the trip.  Harry couldn't remember the trip taking so long the last time, but it now seemed to take forever to get to the other side of London.  Finally, he could see King's Cross.  People were scrambling to pull luggage out of the trunks of taxies, and get in out of the rain.

"Alright when we stop, don't get out immediately.  Wait until we've gotten out, and then follow us in.  Don't worry about your things.  Just stick together and head straight for the platform.  Keep your heads down and don't draw attention to yourselves."  Mad-eye told Harry and Ron. 

Harry tried not to laugh.  It was funny having Mad-eye telling them to not draw any attention.  Harry thought that they had to be the strangest group to ever walk into King's Cross station.  He watched Tonks change her hair from long brown to short blonde.

The Order members stepped out from the car and Tonks motioned to Harry and Ron to follow.  They all kept their heads bent low, mainly to avoid the thundering rain, and ran into the station.  Harry had no idea if the girls were behind them or if they had went ahead.  He and Ron were surrounded by four Order members and it was difficult to see anyone.  At last they reached the dividing barrier to Platform 9 ¾.

Mad-eye whispered. "Alright, Tonks and I will go through first.  You two follow us and the others will come behind you."

Harry nodded, not looking up.  He saw one set of feet disappear, and then another.  Ron followed behind the last pair and Harry fell into step behind him.  The blast of the whistle made Harry look up at last.

"Alright, we should be safe now."

Harry looked around and was surprised to see several Aurors wandering around the platform, looking at every single face.  

"Harry! Ron!  Come on, we've found an empty compartment!"  Hermione was waving at them from a window several cars down.

"How did they get here before us?"  Ron asked Mundungus.

"Well, they took a shorter route.  We split up just in case we were being followed. Alright let's get this luggage loaded on board."

After Harry and Ron had settled the last trunk on board the train, they found the compartment where Hermione was.  

"Come on, lets tell everyone goodbye."  Ginny said.

After ten minutes of goodbyes and promises to be careful, they boarded the train once again.

"Well Ginny, Ron, we'd better head up front for the meeting.  We'll see you in a bit Harry."  Hermione pushed open the door and walked out. 

Ron groaned and followed her.  Ginny sat looking perfectly disgusted.  "And Mum couldn't understand why I didn't want to be prefect.  All you ever do is go to meetings and yell at people.  Of course the yelling part won't be so bad."  She stood up and gave Harry a crooked smile.  "Well, see you in a bit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat looking out the window for some time, until a commotion outside the door startled him.  He stood and slid open the door of his compartment.  Two people were shoving each other.  Harry ran out and grabbed the two boys and pulled them apart. 

"What's going on?"  Harry tried to keep the two separated.

"He called me a mudblood!  And I know very well what it meant, so I hit him."  The smaller of the two boys said.

"Well, it's what he is.  He shouldn't even be here!"  The larger boy shouted.

Harry was thankful when Seamus ran up and took control of the smaller boy.  "You two are first years I take it?" Harry asked.

The smaller boy nodded but the larger boy tried to kick Harry. Harry had his arms pinned to his sides and shook him. "Look you, if you don't calm down and behave, I can promise you that your first night at Hogwarts will be your last."  Harry stopped abruptly as Seamus laughed.  "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, mate.  It's just that you sounded like McGonagall saying that."  He started to laugh again; but the smaller boy was struggling to get away.  Seamus took a tighter grip and held him in place.

Harry looked at the boy Seamus was keeping a grip on.  "Wait, don't I know you?"

Before he could answer several prefects came up the corridor.  Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were amongst them.

"What's been going on here?" Hermione asked.

"These two were fighting out here." Seamus said.  "Harry managed to pull them apart before things got too bad."

The smaller boy tried to take a swing at Harry's captive. "Well he called me a mudblood!"

Hermione's face twisted in fury.  Harry knew that Hermione despised that word.  She walked forward and gave the larger boy a stern look. "What's your name?"

"Andrew Parkinson, not that it is any of your business."

For a second Hermione looked slightly amused. "You're Pansy's brother, aren't you? And don't get smart with me, I'm a prefect."

Andrew nodded, glaring at Hermione.

"Well,  I can promise you that the minute we get to Hogwarts I'll be having a word with Professor McGonagall about you. Now move along!"   Harry let the boy go and he stomped off down the corridor.

Hermione rounded on the smaller boy.  "Now, you.  I know what he said wasn't nice, but that doesn't give you the right to hit him.  Get back to your compartment." 

"Maybe I should go with him and make sure he gets back in one piece.  Come on you."  Seamus took the boy by his upper arm and led him away. 

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry filed back into their compartment.

"Never a dull moment around here is it?" Ron said, laughing.  "Oh, Harry, guess who's Head Girl this year!" 

Hermione made to stomp his foot, but he was too quick for her. "Cho Chang!  Should be a fun year, eh?"

Harry didn't say anything.  "Just great." He thought.  "Yeah, a great year."

No one spoke much for the rest of the journey.  The girls left long enough to allow Harry and Ron to change into their robes.  Night fell eventually and the train began to slow and finally come to a complete stop.  They fought their way to the door and out onto the platform.  

 "Ginny, if you'll help Harry get Crookshanks and Pig to the carriages we'll cover for you for a few minutes." Hermione shouted as she tried to coax a terrified first year off the train.

Ginny picked up Pig's cage and grabbed the handle on Crookshanks basket.  Harry shifted Hedwig's cage to his right hand and took the other handle in his left.  They walked towards the carriages and Harry heard Ginny give a gasp and she dropped both animals.

"Ginny are you alright?"  

"I...I need to get back to Hermione. Are you okay with these?" And she left before he had a chance to answer.

Harry stood bewildered. What on earth was wrong with her?  He looked back at the carriages.  There, once again, were those winged horses.  He hated the sight of them now.  Then a thought occurred to him.  But, it wasn't possible.  Ginny couldn't see the thestrals, could she? No, she hadn't seen anyone die...or had she?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great!  I figure I should start addressing each of you personally, so here goes: 

*Spaci Ireth*-I love the idea of her going to Azkaban; I just had to do it! And I agree I hate the way people are returning Harry to bright and cheerful, after his fifth year, I don't see what he has to be that happy about. 

*Freakyfairy*-I will update as soon as I can. I've realized that in my excitement to write there are a lot of elements I had wanted to put in and have forgotten about them. Some I've had to throw in the middle of other things.  (i.e. I had wanted the part about Ginny becoming prefect in the chapter before, but I forgot.  I had a really funny thing planned for it.)  I've now decided to take the JK approach and hand write my chapters before typing them up.  It may be longer between updates, but the chapters will turn out better, I promise!  

*tanstaafl*-Well, there will be a lot of interaction between the two, but don't expect romance for a while; (think nearly at the end of this story.) But don't worry; the 7th year fic I have planned to follow this will be full of romance between them. But nothing completely nauseating I promise!


	5. Can't We All Just Get Along?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and palaces are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry waited for Ron and Hermione.  When they approached the carriages, Harry saw Ginny give him a frightful glance and then hurry off to meet up with her fellow fifth year Gryffindors.

"Ron, what's wrong with Ginny? She's acting awfully strange."  Hermione had asked the question Harry was thinking.

"I don't know. You were the one who was supposed to make sense of her on holiday."  Ron stuffed Pig's cage into the carriage.

"For heaven's sake, Ron! You're her brother! Don't you think you could at least take an interest in what's bothering her?"

Harry had had enough.  He held up a hand to both of them before Ron could respond.  "Don't start fighting.  Can't we at least have one peaceful night without you two bickering back and forth?"  He tried very hard to keep his voice steady and calm.

Neither Ron nor Hermione answered.  They just nodded and climbed into the carriage.  Harry, thankful for peace and quiet at last, climbed in behind them.

The moment Harry walked into the Great Hall the knot in his stomach seemed to loosen a bit.  He was back at Hogwarts.  Every room he walked into wouldn't remind him of his godfather, perhaps.

Ron prodded him as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  "Who's that?"  He was pointing to a very pretty woman sitting between Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.  She had shoulder length blonde hair and very large, very bright blue eyes.

Harry saw her glance in his direction, then return to her conversation with Professor Sprout.  "Well, one things for certain, she'll be the new Defense teacher.  There isn't anyone else new up there.  Wonder what she'll be like?"  Harry fell silent as he saw Hermione and Ginny exchange odd glances.

Before he could ask what they were thinking, Professor McGonagall brought the first years into the Great Hall.  She looked absolutely furious about something.  As the line passed between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, Harry saw the Parkinson boy pinching a bleeding nose and the small red haired boy's left eye swelling rapidly.

Seamus leaned across Ron, chuckling. "Well Harry, looks like those two have been at it again."

The hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat and stool in front of the line of first years.  Harry sat in a daze, not hearing the Sorting Hat's song.

The entire hall rang with applause.  Harry jerked from his daydream about crawling into his four poster bed at last.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head.  Once the hat has called out your house, you may go and join your house mates."

Harry barely paid attention to the names being called until McGonagall called out, "Evans, Mark."  Harry snapped his head around so fast, he felt his neck crick.  Making his way to the stool was the small red haired boy with a very black eye.

"I know that kid!" Harry whispered urgently to Ron.  "He lives a few streets over from my aunt and uncle.  Dudley beat him up last summer!"

Ron laughed.  "Well it looks like he's started sticking up for himself."

Harry nodded in agreement, but something was bothering him.  Although he realized why Mark Evans looked familiar, Harry felt as if he knew him in a different way.  Harry jumped and nearly fell off his seat when the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Mark jumped from the stool, but Professor McGonagall stopped him.  She leaned down and whispered in his ear.  Mark nodded and, looking glum, set off back across the hall and back into the Entrance Hall.

"Wonder where she's sending him?"  Ron asked.

"Must be to the hospital wing.  See, she's talking to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione turned to Ron.  "Did you tell McGonagall about those two fighting on the train, like I asked you to?"

Ron's ears went red, but he did not look at Hermione.

Hermione looked as furious as McGonagall had.  "I swear Ron; I don't know why you even bothered to accept Prefect's duties! You don't even try!  Fine, I'll tell her myself after dinner. Of course, I'm always the one who has to make up for your slack!"  She got up from her chair and stomped off.  She settled in between Lavender and a second year boy, who looked thoroughly frightened of her.

"What has gotten into her lately?  She and Ginny have been complete nightmares since they came back from holiday!"  Ron looked horrified at being told off. 

Harry, knowing better than to get into the matter, only shrugged.   He thought Hermione had made her point perfectly clear. On the other hand, he had to agree with Ron.  Something was different about Hermione and Ginny since their return from America.  

They both sat in silence and watched the rest of the first years being sorted.  When Andrew Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin; ("Big surprise there." Harry heard Hermione say.)   he was obviously given the same instructions as Mark Evans.  Professor Snape must have been the one designated to accompany him; he left with a quick nod to McGonagall.

When all the first years had taken their seats, Dumbledore rose and smiled to them all. "First let us welcome our new students to Hogwarts."  He applauded and the rest of the Great Hall followed suit. "And let us not forget all our returning students. Welcome back to school." Again he applauded.  "Now, join me in welcoming a new member to our staff.  Once again we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  

Dumbledore stopped as the Hall rang with laughter.  The whole situation had become a bit of a joke with the older students.  No teacher had lasted more than one year in the school in nearly 7 years.  

Dumbledore cleared his throat and held up his hand, still smiling.  "Yes, I'm sure you are all used to this by now.  However, join me in welcoming Professor Nicole Bombeck to Hogwarts."  

The pretty blonde stood and gave a smile. Applause rang through the Hall, but Harry noticed that it mostly seemed to come from the male population of the school. Ron leaned sideways, not taking his eyes from Professor Bombeck.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love Defense class?"  Ron said, in a dreamy sort of voice.  

Harry laughed.  He looked down the table at Hermione, who was surprisingly staring back at Ron.  She certainly did not look pleased with Ron's behavior. She caught Harry watching her and dropped her eyes down to her plate.

Professor Bombeck took her seat once again, and Dumbledore spoke. "Now, why don't we dig into our delicious feast?"

Harry sat pushing the food around his plate.  Ron had tried to convince Hermione to come back and sit with them, but she flatly refused. So now, Ron sat across from Harry, forming small hills with his mashed potatoes.

"What is the matter with the two of you?  I thought Ron had never met a meal he didn't like."  Dean Thomas said.

Ron glared at him, but Harry didn't look up. It wasn't until he felt a tug on his sleeve that he even realized other people existed in the room.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?"  It was Cho. 

 Harry stared at her for a moment; not really sure why she was talking to him.

"Oh, uh...hi Cho.  Not bad, I guess."  Harry lied.  He saw the gold badge on the front of her robes.  He had forgotten she was Head Girl now.  "Congratulations on making Head Girl."

She smiled broadly at him, and Harry felt the strangest sensation.  Nothing, pure nothing.  The familiar flip of his stomach wasn't there.  For three years he had felt it every time she even came close.  Now, here she was, talking to him and nothing was happening.  It was odd.

"Oh, thanks.  That's not all, I made Quidditch captain too."  Her smile faltered slightly when he didn't say anything. "Listen, Harry, I was wondering if we could have a chat.  Not here and now, but sometime soon in private."  She bit her lip and watched him for a moment.

Harry hadn't really heard the last part of the conversation.  He watched Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape bringing the two boys back into the Hall.  Then the mention of Quidditch made him think of something else.  "Wonder if Katie's captain this year?  Wonder if McGonagall will let me on the team?"   Slowly Cho's request filtered through his thoughts. "Oh, um, well I suppose.  When do you want to talk?"  Harry didn't want to talk to her, but he couldn't just brush her off.

"How about tomorrow evening after dinner, down by the lake?"  

"Yeah, okay.  See you then."  She left and Harry turned back to his plate.

"What was that all about?  I thought she was with that Corner creep?"  Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, but didn't say anything.  Whatever he had felt for Cho was gone.  Those feelings had been part of his life before, the part that included his godfather. And now that part was gone.

Dinner ended, the desserts were eaten, the dishes were once again sparkling, and Dumbledore made his usual beginning of term announcements.  "To our first years, and a reminder to our older students, the Forest is expressly forbidden to all students.  Magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes.  All students third year and up, with permission from their parents of course, are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on select weekends.  However in the light of recent events, Aurors will now be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade day and night.  I must ask you to remember that they are here for your protection as well as the residents of the village.  You will treat them with respect while you are in the village, or face expulsion from this school.  Now, let us all retreat off to the comfort of our beds.  I'm sure you all want to be rested for your first day."

 Murmurs ran throughout the hall.  No one had any doubt why the Aurors were in Hogsmeade.  The search for the escaped Death-eaters was now top priority to the Ministry.

Harry and Ron stood up with the others.  "Where's Hermione?  Prefects are supposed to take the little first year demons up to the dormitories."

An irritated sigh came from behind Ron's back. "Maybe one of these days you will listen during our meetings."  It was Hermione.  "The fifth year prefects have to take the first years up. And that would be Ginny and Colin. We are supposed to patrol the passageways and make sure no one is wandering around."

Ron's ears turned brilliantly red and Harry was sure Ron would burst at any moment.  Before Ron or Hermione could get any further into their argument, Harry said, "Well, I'm heading to bed.  I'm really tired."  

Faking a yawn, he turned to leave.  As he was walking through the doors leading back to the Entrance Hall, he saw Ginny holding onto the collar of Mark Evans.  She was pulling him towards the staircase, as Colin tried to encourage the other first years forward.

"Weasley, keep your little snots in line!  If I catch that one trying to attack my brother again, I'll hold you responsible!"  Pansy Parkinson had her arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Tell you what Parkinson, how about we go and get Dumbledore to settle this matter? I'm sure he would love to know what your brother called Evans here on the train."  Ginny smiled very nastily.  

Pansy didn't say anything, but stood gaping at Ginny.  "Just as I thought.  Now, get your lot down to that dungeon you call a home."  Ginny gave Mark's collar a tug and pulled him bodily up the stairs.

When Harry passed her, she gave him a quick smile and then started to berate Evans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry went down to the common room to find Ron.   He only found Mark Evans sitting by the fireplace.

"I know you."  Mark said. "You're that scary kid that lives with those Dursley people.  They said you went to that St. Brutus's or whatever it's called.  That fat cousin of your attacked me last summer, when I wasn't looking."

Harry looked at him for a moment.  "Scary kid, am I?  Seems you're in the same school I am."

Mark nodded and played with a hole in the chair. "Well, you know what I meant."

Ron came clambering in through the portrait hole a second later.  "Come on Harry, let's go down to breakfast."  He looked around the common room.  "You haven't seen Hermione come down yet, have you?"

"No, why?"  Harry asked.

"Is she that pretty brunette girl that yells at you?" Mark Evans spoke up.

Ron turned red and Harry saw him clench his fists.  "What do you mean by that?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

Mark Evans stood up and walked towards the portrait hole.  "Sorry, mate, didn't mean to insult your girlfriend."

Ron looked as if he had been hit in the face with a broom.  "What do you mean my 'girlfriend'? She is not my girlfriend!"

Mark threw his hands up in defense.  "Sorry, I just thought..."

Ron pushed roughly past him.  "Yeah, well you thought wrong.  She's my friend and that's it!"  He gave the Fat Lady's portrait a great shove and stormed from the room.

Ron was very quiet throughout breakfast.  He didn't speak until they received their schedules.  "Well, guess we get to see how that Bombeck woman will be.  We've got her after lunch."

Harry looked down his own schedule.  "Oh, perfect.  I've got Snape this afternoon.  Just how I wanted to end my first day back.  What do you have this afternoon?"   Ron hadn't gotten into N.E.W.T. Potions.

"Study period.  Great, an hour and a half with Pince breathing down my neck for daring to look at her precious books."  Ron grumbled.  Suddenly he fell very quiet again.

Harry looked around to see Hermione walk into the Great Hall with Ernie Macmillian.   They were laughing and talking.

She broke away from him and took a seat next to Harry.   "Good morning Harry.  Are those our schedules?"   

"I've got yours Hermione, here you go."  Ron held out a piece of parchment to her. He smiled at her, and was clearly trying to get back into Hermione's good graces.

She plucked it from his hand without a word.  She didn't even look up at him when he began to drum his fingernails on the table.  Finally it appeared that Ron had been ignored long enough.

"Hermione, are you going to speak to me or not?"

Hermione took a piece of toast from the stack, stood up, and swung her bag over her shoulder.  "Not."  And she turned and left the room. 

Ron growled under his breath as he watched her give a small wave and a smile to Ernie.  

Harry knew there was something odd going on. "Alright, what is going on with you two?  I mean, I'm used to the both of you fighting, but this isn't your usual bickering.  Something's happened between you two."

Ron's jaw was clenched and he began rummaging through his bag.  Harry heard him mumbling to himself. "Fine, if she wants to act that way, then so can I."  He sat up and looked at Harry.  "Come on we've got McGonagall now, if we're late she'll kill us."  

Harry followed Ron up the marble staircase, thinking.  Whatever was going on between Ron and Hermione, he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	6. The World Has Gone Completely Upside Dow...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat in his usual seat in Transfiguration.  He watched Hermione and Ron apprehensively.  They had taken to completely ignoring each other's presence.  Ron sat to his left and Hermione sat on his right. 

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration.  I must say I was impressed with the results this class managed to achieve in Transfiguration on your O.W.L.'s.  Now that you are in your sixth year it is time to move on to more complex forms of transfiguration.  Today we will be practicing turning a desk into an animal."  

Everyone was very excited about this.  They had all been dying to try it since first year when McGonagall had turned her desk into a pig.

The first half of class was spent learning the theory behind the spell.  It sounded very hard and even Hermione looked apprehensive about it. At last they set to work.

"Alright, now, be careful.  I only want you to try and produce something small.  We don't want some large ferocious beast rampaging about the room."

Harry turned to his desk and concentrated, trying to think of an animal.  He decided to attempt a turtle.  He wanted something he could catch easily, if his spell actually worked.  He looked directly at his desk and pointed his wand. "Animans." The desk began to wobble.  It did not, however, begin to take the form of a turtle. The desk began to sprout thick black fur.  Harry stood back in horror; before him sat the exact replica of Padfoot.  Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall stood perfectly still.  Finally McGonagall moved forward and waved her wand; the shaggy black dog became a desk once again.

"Ver...very good, Potter.  Take ten points for Gryffindor.  Students don't usually manage a...perfect result the first time." Her voice was shaking slightly.  Then with a grim smile, she patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Was that...?"  Hermione began softly.

Harry shook his head.  "I was trying for a turtle.  I don't know how that happened." Harry didn't attempt the spell again during class.  

By the time the bell rang, Hermione held a cat that looked remarkably like Crookshanks. Ron had nearly managed to produce what looked to be the beginnings of an owl.  At the sound of the bell; Professor McGonagall dismissed them while waving her wand and returning all of the desks to normal.

"Potter, might I have a word with you?"  When Hermione and Ron hesitated, she said, "You two may go ahead, I'm sure Harry will catch you up."

Hermione and Ron disappeared into the corridor and Harry stood in front of McGonagall.

"Professor, I didn't mean to make a dog; I was trying..."  Harry began, but McGonagall held up her hand.

"I know you weren't.  That isn't what I want to talk to you about, though.  As you know, when Umbridge was removed from this school so were her ridiculous decrees.  That also goes for any sort of restrictions she placed on students."

"Does this mean I can play Quidditch again?"  Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, it does.  Now, there is something more.  I have offered Miss Bell the position of captain on the team, but she refused.  Since she is in her final year, she wants to devote as much time as possible to studying.  She wants to remain on the team however.  Harry, I am offering you the position as captain.  You've been on the team since your first year, and you are an excellent player.  So, will you accept?"

Harry stood staring for a moment, then a slow smile spread over his face.  "Of course I'll take it!"  He could have hugged McGonagall.

"Very well then.  It will be your duty to set up and announce a time for try-outs.  I think you are in need of two chasers and two beaters.  Just let me know when you would like to book the pitch."

Harry hardly remembered making his way down to the courtyard to meet up with Hermione and Ron.  Ron sat on a bench, talking to Ginny.

"Hey, where's Hermione?"  Harry asked, barely containing the urge to pop with his excitement.

"She's got Arithmancy now, remember?  What did McGonagall want? Was it about the desk...?"  Ron was cut off quickly by Ginny.

"Harry, what's going on?  I've haven't seen you this happy in ages."  Ginny asked, looking at him strangely.

Harry stood in front of them, grinning.  "Guess who the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain is."   

Ginny and Ron looked at each other.  "You're joking!  Is that what McGonagall wanted then?  Well congratulations mate!"  Ron was beaming.

"Congratulations Harry.  We'll be unbeatable this year!"  Ginny said.

Harry got quite a shock when she jumped from her seat, looking at her watch.  "Oh dear, I'm gonna be late for Potions. That overgrown bat is going to throw a fit!"  And then quite suddenly she hugged Harry.  "Congratulations, again! Make sure to let me know when try-outs are!"  She shouted over her shoulder while running back into the castle.

Harry sat next to Ron on the bench, looking a bit dazed.

"Well, it's official." Ron said in an awestruck voice.

"What's official?"

"The world has gone completely upside down.  My sister is actually speaking to you and Hermione is completely ignoring my existence."

"Alright, now are you going to tell me what's happened between you and Hermione?  You're both acting strange."

Ron's ears went pink and he picked up his bag.  "There's nothing going on.  She's just acting like an insufferable...well she's acting like a girl."

Harry was confused. "Um, Ron...I thought you figured out she was a girl back in fourth year.  Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Don't bring that up!  I know she's a girl! Haven't you noticed that she has really started acting like one lately?  Since when has Hermione cared what she looked like, and since when did she start talking to that Macmillian idiot?"

Harry had no idea what Ron was going on about.  "Ron, I'm really confused.  She's known Ernie for nearly six years; she was bound to talk to him.  Why are you so upset about it?  And I haven't noticed a difference in Hermione at all."

"Well, look at her really closely next time you see her, tell me if you see a difference."  Ron walked back towards the castle. "Come on, I need to work on that spell a bit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hermione finally appeared at lunch, this time walking in with Justin Finch-Fletchley.  She was laughing and Justin seemed to be telling her a very funny story.  Harry looked very closely at her, just as Ron had said.  At first he didn't notice anything.  Then small changes began to appear.  His largest shock came when Hermione laughed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.  He had always seen Parvati and Lavender do that, and it always annoyed him.

Harry turned, wide-eyed, to Ron.  Ron was taking a drink of pumpkin juice but set his goblet down.  "See what I mean? Does that look like our Hermione?"

"What's with her?  She looks like the Patil twins got hold of her!"  Harry exclaimed. "I mean, it isn't bad, she just doesn't seem like herself."

Hermione stopped by the table to grab a sandwich from a plate, and then said she had to do some research in the library.  

"Hermione, wait a moment! Sit down; I want to talk to you."  Harry said pulling out a chair next to him.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and sat in the chair.  "Alright, I'm here.  But please make this quick, I want to start on my paper for Professor Vector."

Ron snorted. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"  His words were barely audible.

Hermione, who could hear almost everything, rounded on him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Ron was about to respond scathingly, but Harry stomped his foot in time.  "Nothing Hermione, he's just a little cranky..."  He broke off throwing a nasty, meaningful look at Ron.   "Look, there's something different about you.  Since when have you started hanging around Ernie and Justin?"

"Well, they are in the same year as us Harry.  And they are really nice, I like talking to them.  Ernie is a prefect after all.  Why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me; it's like I said, there's something strange about you now." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and then at Ron.  She dropped her head for a second and then looked back up at Harry. "I'm sorry, I known I've been a bit on edge lately.  I really don't understand it myself.  I guess I'm just worried about everything that's been going on."  She then turned to Ron. "Ron, I'm sorry for yelling at you last night.  And this morning and then again out in the courtyard.  Forgive me?"  She smiled sweetly at him. 

Ron tried his best not to smile back, but it was useless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived a few moments early for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  They weren't the only ones, but the sight was one of amusement.  All the boys had gathered around the door, fighting for the position of getting in first.  The girls had gathered off to the side, whispering and giving the boys very dirty looks.  

"Wonder if she's in there?"  Ron asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Hermione gave an irritated sniff and turned to join the group of girls. Harry and Ron talked with Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the other group of Ravenclaw boys.  They all jumped as the door opened.

"Well, come in class.  You can't very well learn defense spells standing out in the corridor!"  A breathy, sweet sounding voice issued from somewhere in the classroom. 

As one, the group of boys moved into the room and began a silent fight for the seat nearest to where their pretty, blonde professor sat.  Seamus and Terry Boot managed to gain the front desk with Harry and Ron to their right.

Professor Bombeck stood up behind her desk and smiled at them all.  "Welcome class. I see you've all chosen your seats."  She laughed.  "Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but we are going to do things a bit differently.  After reviewing your O.W.L. scores, I have partnered each of you with someone who ranked close to you. So if you would all collect your things, I'll assign you partners and seats."

With a lot of groaning and muttering, everyone picked up their bags and stood up.

"Alright we'll start in this row."  She pointed at the row in the very back of the room. "Alright, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter will be here."  She pointed at the first double desk. She continued pairing.  "Mr. Longbottom and Miss Brocklehurst."  Harry saw Mandy give Neville a pitiful look and then sit next to him. "Miss Turpin and Mr. Finnigan. Mr. Boot and Mr. Thomas.  Miss Brown and Miss Parvati Patil.  Mr. Corner and Mr. Goldstein.  And last, but certainly not least, Mr. Weasley and Miss Padma Patil."  

Harry could have laughed out loud at the look on Ron and Padma's face.  They hadn't exactly spoken since the Yule Ball disaster, but now it was obvious that neither was pleased with this seating arrangement.

"Now that we are all settled into our seats, I'd like to talk to you before we begin our lesson.  This class had some of the highest scores I have ever heard of on the O.W.L.'s in Defense.  After a bit of asking around, I found out that many of you participated in a Defense group last year.  A quite illegal one at the time, but no doubt highly successful.  Professor Dumbledore informed me that nearly everyone in this class was a part of this society and that its leader is sitting right here in front of me.  Mr. Potter, would you stand up for a moment?"

Harry stood.  He could feel the heat rise in his face. Professor Bombeck walked back to her desk and retrieved a piece of parchment.

"Mr. Potter is one of the few students in Hogwarts history to have received a perfect score in Defense Against the Dark Arts on the O.W.L.'s.  So, I must say that if you were going to learn defensive spells from anyone; I'd say that Mr. Potter here was an excellent teacher.  You may resume your seat Harry." She turned and picked up her wand from the desk.  "Well, you all know the sort of world we are living in now.  I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore and we have both agreed to throw this ridiculous 'Ministry approved curriculum' out the window."  And she did exactly that.  She held up what looked to be a small booklet of parchment with a Ministry seal on the front and threw it out the window.  The entire class gasped.  

"None of that garbage will do you any good if you should come face to face with a Death-eater.  You will not only learn how to use magic to defend yourselves in this class, but you will also learn defensive maneuvers that are usually reserved for Auror training."

She fell silent as little whispers broke out all over the room. "Defensive magic isn't always about knowing the right spell at the right time.  You must be aware of your surroundings at all times.  You must be able to tell friend from foe.  Your enemy will not always be the one to jump out and start attacking you. You must find him before he finds you." 

Harry and Hermione looked at one another.  Professor Bombeck was beginning to sound a bit like Moody, without the yelling of course.

"Alright, I want you to work in your pairs on this.  I'm going to come around and watch you." Professor Bombeck swept the desk to one side of the room and the class got into their pairs.  "I just want you to practice a few of the spells you have learned in your past five years here.  I want to see how much you remember."

Harry and Hermione worked on every spell they could remember.  Harry was just about to try to break through Hermione's protection charm when he felt eyes on him. He turned to see Michael Corner positively glaring at him.  Harry raised an eyebrow in his direction.  Anthony Goldstein walked closer to Michael and whispered something.  Whatever he had said must have brought Michael around; he turned back to Anthony and began working again.  Harry had just turned around to ask Hermione if she had noticed Michael's behavior, when he saw her scowling deeply at something over his left shoulder.

Harry turned to see Ron and Padma, apparently having quite a good time working together.  Every time Padma would try to curse Ron, he would pull some grotesque face at her and she would double up with laughter.

"Miss Patil and Mr. Weasley, please concentrate on the task at hand." Professor Bombeck said, amused by Ron's antics.

Harry turned back to Hermione, laughing at Ron.  But Hermione still looked highly upset over the whole matter.  "Oh Hermione, come on.  At least Padma is speaking to him and not trying to curse his head off after what happened in fourth year."

Hermione seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in; she turned on Harry.  "Why should I care if he's making a prat of himself in front of her?  Why should I care if she's giggling like some idiotic school girl?"  She snapped; her tone unlike any Harry had ever heard her use.

Harry kept looking over his shoulder every now and then to see Michael throwing him nasty glares.  Finally the bell rang, and Professor Bombeck called to them as they all hurried out the door.  "Next class we will get down to learning spells!"

Ron rushed up to walk with Hermione and Harry.  "That woman is a bit off, isn't she?  Seems cool enough, though."  

Hermione sniffed and Ron gave Harry a questioning look.  Harry just shook his head.  

"Oh, Harry, did you tell Hermione the good news?"  

Hermione looked at Harry.  "What good news?"

Harry grinned. "McGonagall offered me the spot of captain on the house team.  Katie didn't want it."  

Hermione squealed. "Oh Harry, that's wonderful!  You must be so happy!  Well we should have a really good team this year."  

They talked about it until they reached the entrance to the library.  Ron stopped.  "Well, looks like this is my stop."  Hermione suddenly became cold and quiet again.  Ron didn't notice. "You know, I've been dreading having to go in here, but I've only thought of something.  While I'm in here in the peace and quiet, you two will be stuck down in the dungeons with Snape and Malfoy.  I am definitely getting the better end of the bargain here."

By the end of the Potions lesson, Harry and Hermione would whole-heartedly agree with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much to Harry's displeasure, Gryffindors still had Potions with the Slytherins.  He and Hermione made it down to the dungeon where they had Potions with five minutes to spare.  As Harry rounded the corner, he was shocked and surprised to see Neville standing at the door waiting.

"Neville!  You are in N.E.W.T. Potions?"  Hermione asked, disbelievingly.

Neville's face flushed pink and he nodded.  "It seems as long as Snape isn't hovering over me, I'm actually quite good at Potions.  I got an O on my exam."  He beamed as if nothing had pleased him more.  

The Slytherins arrived at last.  The only two sixth years that hadn't apparently gotten into Snape's class were Crabbe and Goyle, which didn't surprise Harry.  The both of them had as much sense as a door knob.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat in the back of the class, trying to avoid Snape as much as possible.  But, for some reason Snape pretended not to notice them.   He started the class with his usual threats and foul temper.

"Well, I see that some of you managed to put what I've taught you to use.  Although, I am surprised that some of you even managed to stand your cauldron up the right way during your examination."  At this he threw a contemptuous look back towards Neville.

After taking notes, Snape set them to mixing up a Levitating Potion.  As Harry was measuring out his dried billywig stings, Snape bent down over his cauldron.  He began to speak in only a whisper. 

"I don't know how you managed to get into this class Potter, but let me assure you that I will be keeping a close eye on you. If your grades falter in the slightest in my class, I will have you thrown out.  Do you understand me?"  

Harry nodded, trying to choke back the sensation to hit Snape as hard as he could.  He hated Snape more than ever.  Harry had never thought it possible to hate one person so much.  

The rest of the class passed by without trouble.  It wasn't until they were leaving, that Draco Malfoy finally made his presence known.  The class was crowding around the door, ready to get back into the sunlit corridors above, when Malfoy grabbed Harry by the arm.

"I promised you that my father would escape Azkaban, didn't I?  I also promised that you would regret sending him there.  Well he got out, and now I'm going to be sure you pay for what you did.  When I'm done with you, you are going to wish that you had died back in the Ministry along with that excuse for a man you called your godfather."  Malfoy's voice was colder than it had ever sounded.  

Harry had grabbed Malfoy's robes with his free arm.  Hermione whispered, "No, Snape will have your head." She pulled Harry and Malfoy apart and pulled Harry out the door by the strap of his bag.

Harry was fuming.  When they emerged back into the sun filled Entrance Hall, Hermione finally let go of him.  His jaw was clenched and his hands curled into fists.

Hermione stared him down.  "Do you want to get expelled?  If Snape had caught you fighting Malfoy, he would have gone mad. He already wants you thrown out of his class."  She stopped when Harry gave her a look.  "Oh, believe me I heard Snape's little speech to you.  And you are not going to give him a reason to throw you out! Not as long as I can help it."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was still angry as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their things before dinner.  Ron was already in the common room, waiting for them.  Harry only glanced at him before storming up the stairs and throwing his bag not his bed.  When he came back down, he saw Ron watching him apprehensively.  Hermione had no doubt told him what had happened after class.

Harry sat quietly throughout dinner.  Ron and Hermione had obviously called another truce, because they were being perfectly friendly to each other.  Then a sudden thought hit Harry.

"Hermione did you see Michael Corner today during Defense?"

"Well, of course I saw him. We are in the same class."  She said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I mean, did you see the way he was looking at me?  He kept glaring at me. All during class, he was looking at me as if he wanted me dead."

Ron laughed.  "Well it's probably because he knows that you and Cho dated."

At Cho's name, Harry slapped his forehead.

Hermione looked alarmed.  "What is it Harry?  Does your scar hurt again?"

"No.  Bugger, I completely forgot that I'm supposed to meet her after dinner."  Harry slammed his head onto the table.

"You're meeting Cho Chang after dinner?  Why?"  Ron said laughing as Harry banged his head a few more times.

"I don't know really.  She just came up to me last night and asked me if I would meet her."  

Hermione laughed too.  She grabbed a handful of Harry's collar and pulled his head away from the table.  "So that's what she wanted with you last night?  She came up to me while I was trying to get that first year off the train and asked where you were.  I saw her come over to the table last night."

Harry pushed the food around his plate, dreading having to talk to Cho.  Finally, Hermione elbowed him.  "There she is, Harry.  She just left.  You might as well go and talk to her and be done with it."

Harry nodded and, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, got up from the table and left the Great Hall.  He went out into the Entrance Hall, but didn't see Cho anywhere.  He opened the oak doors and went outside.  The sun was beginning to set and the sky had a faint pinkish glow.  The air was cool and Harry wished he had his cloak.  It whipped around him, lifting his hair and making goose bumps rise on his arms.

As he drew closer to the lake, he saw someone sitting on the bank.  It was Cho.  She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring blankly over the scene before her. Not wanting to startle her, he called her name while he was still a good distance from her.  She turned and waved at him.  Harry watched her stand and brush the grass and dirt from her backside.

Harry swallowed as he got close to her, remembering what had happened the last time they had been alone together.  

"Thanks for coming Harry.  I've wanted to talk to you for awhile, but with everything that happened at the end of last year..." She stopped when she saw his eyes cloud over.  "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the way things ended between us.  I'm really sorry about snapping at you over the whole Marietta thing.  And I wanted you to know that Michael and I are over.  He was just..."

Harry held a hand up to stop her.  "Look, Cho I don't care about you and Michael.  I really don't need any sort of explanation about the whole thing.  I do accept your apology, though.  I hope we can still be friends."

Harry noticed a strange look in Cho's eyes.  She was smiling in a weird sort of way.  Harry stared at her for a moment, then she started coming closer to him.

"I don't just want to be your friend, Harry."  And with that, she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him towards her.  Before he knew what was going on, she was kissing him...again.  

It took a few seconds before his mind registered what was happening.  He pushed her off of him.  She was breathing hard and her eyes still held a manic glint.

"Look, Cho, I don't think you get it.  I don't like you that way."

Cho smiled, it was that same devilish smile she had worn earlier.  "Harry, you might think you don't, but deep down I know you still want me.  And that was just to show you that I'll be waiting for you when you finally realize it."  She brushed her hand against his cheek and turned back towards the castle. 

Harry stood, gaping after her for a few minutes.  Eventually he sank down by the lake and took to staring out across it.  What was going on around here?  Harry remembered Ron's words from earlier. 

 "_It's official; the world has gone completely upside down_."


	7. Tarts and Strawberries

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are awesome!  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry spent the next few days avoiding Cho Chang as much as possible.  He was thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation.  He never told Ron or Hermione what had happened out by the lake.  He simply told them that she had apologized and left it at that.  Ron accepted his story, but Hermione wasn't convinced.  She kept asking why she would need to meet him in private to apologize.

"I don't know how her mind works, Hermione!"  Was Harry's usual comment when she started asking questions.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was beginning to, once again, become Harry's favorite class.  Professor Bombeck was teaching them all sorts of complicated spells and defensive tactics.  Most of the class often left with minor injuries and completely exhausted.  It was like being back in fourth year with the fake Moody.  However, Professor Bombeck had infinite patience with them.  She explained the incantations thoroughly time after time.  Their class had ended up moving from the usual Defense classroom to a larger room.  Professor Bombeck had insisted that they would need room to practice.  

"Alright Harry, now just before Hermione strikes I want you to do this."  Professor Bombeck, (who had stopped wearing her robes during the first week and now donned muggle clothes) said.  Before Harry knew what she was doing, Professor Bombeck had Hermione flat on her back on the floor.  She was standing over Hermione pointing her wand down on her, with Hermione's wand in her other hand.

Hermione looked shocked, but Harry was stunned.  "Er, Professor, could you do that again, a bit more slowly this time?"

Professor Bombeck smiled, helping a shaken Hermione back to her feet.  "Of course.  You aren't hurt are you, Hermione?"  

Hermione smiled and shook her head.  

"Where did you learn all of this?  Did you go through Auror training?" Harry asked, thoroughly amazed at their new professor's skills.

Then a very strange thing happened.  Professor Bombeck's face paled and Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I think Harry should be the one to wind up on the floor.  Let's see just how good you are at Defense, _Potter_."  She raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously at him.

He forgot about his prior question and looked at Hermione.  "Alright, _Granger_, let's see what you can do."

Professor Bombeck showed them the defensive maneuver once again.  They practiced together for nearly an hour.  In the end Hermione had ended up on the floor three times.  As the bell rang Hermione pulled Harry off the floor for the fourth time.

"Getting a little sloppy there, _Potter_."  Hermione laughed.  

As she and Harry passed Ron and Padma, Harry was surprised to see that Hermione wasn't scowling at them.  Instead, she reached up and pulled her hair down from the clip she had placed in it at the beginning of class.  

Ron caught up to them as they were swinging their bags over their shoulders.  "She has got to be the best teacher we've had!  Something odd about her though."  

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she knows all of these things that only Aurors know.  I don't think she was an Auror though."

"Yeah, I know.  I asked her if she had gone to the academy, but she wouldn't answer."  Harry looked thoughtful for a minute.  "I've just thought of who she reminds me of.  It's been irritating me for weeks."

Hermione had stopped to pull her Arithmancy book out of her bag. "Who does she remind you of?"

"Professor Lupin.  She really acts like him, don't you think?  Wonder if they are related.  Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione had dropped the book in her hand.  "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Look, I've got to get to Arithmancy."  She bent down to retrieve the book.  "See you later!"  She waved over her shoulder at them as she tore off down the corridor.

"I've got to go and tell McGonagall that we need the pitch for tryouts on Saturday morning.  I'll meet you back in the common room."  Harry turned in the direction of McGonagall's office.

Just as he had reached the Transfiguration corridor a shout of "Hey there, Ginny!" was followed by gales of laughter.  Harry couldn't imagine why everyone would be laughing.  The oddest thing was that several different people kept calling out Ginny's name and then bursting into laughter.  

Harry rounded the corner to see that the people calling Ginny's name were all Slytherins.   He kept walking until he saw a flash of red hair.  He watched Ginny gathering her things from the floor.  Almost as soon as she had swung her bag over her shoulder Pansy Parkinson yelled out, "Anything wrong, Ginny?" 

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Ginny fell, quite unceremoniously, on her backside.  Her face was flushed red, and she looked like she would burst at any moment.  The Slytherins all walked away laughing like fools.  

Harry hurried over to Ginny.  The moment he reached her, she pulled her wand from her bag and pointed it directly at his face.  "If you even think about saying my name, I'll curse you into the next century!"

Harry clamped his mouth shut tightly and held out a hand to her.  She gave a little smile and accepted it, pulling herself up.  "Thanks."

"No problem.  What was that all about anyway?"  

But before she could answer, Malfoy came down the hall and caught sight of them.  "Well, it looks like you finally got your man, _Ginny_." He turned down a corridor to his left, smirking worse than ever.  As soon as he had said her name, Ginny lost her balance and nearly fell.  Harry grabbed both her arms and steadied her.

"What's this all about?"  Harry asked again, holding on to her in case she tried to fall again.

"That tart, Parkinson, put some sort of charm on me this morning.  I'm not sure what it is, but it makes you fall over every time someone says your name.  The Slytherins all know she's done it, because they've followed me all morning shouting out my name."  She gave a small laugh. "You don't know where Hermione is, do you?  I've been looking for her; I thought maybe she would know how to get rid of this."

"She's in Arithmancy now.  What class do you have next?"  Harry helped her pick up her strewn books. 

"Oh, well, I'm on free period right now."   

Harry handed her a quill and a copy of Intermediate Transfiguration.  "Well, maybe you should head back to the common room to wait on her. She'll be back there after class to drop off her things for lunch."

Ginny nodded.  "Thanks Harry, see you later."

She was halfway up the corridor before he remembered.  "Oh, G... I mean..." He winced as she wobbled slightly. "Sorry, I nearly forgot. Anyway, try-outs are going to be Saturday morning.  That is if we can get the pitch; I'm on my way to ask McGonagall now."  

She smiled.  'Okay, well I'll be there!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wasn't sure if he was prepared to head up the Quidditch team.  He read and re-read the book Hermione had given him for his birthday.  It turned out to be quite useful.  It had an entire section dedicated for captains of teams.  He learned quite a bit about organizing, and even the best way to choose who would fit in perfectly with the team during try-outs.

They had scheduled the pitch for use from after breakfast on Saturday until lunch.  Since there were only three people currently on the team, Professor McGonagall had suggested that she and Madame Hooch help with the decision.

"I would prefer to help you, Potter.  We don't want just anyone on the team after all."

So, Harry gave in.  Saturday morning turned out to be perfect.  The rain that had plagued them for days had finally worn off on Wednesday night, leaving the pitch to dry for two days.  After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Katie made their way down to the pitch.  They had half an hour before the others showed up and they had decided to do a bit of warming up.

Harry was in a fairly good mood, until he pulled his Firebolt out of the broom shed.  He held it in his hand, staring at it.  "_Sirius gave me this for Christmas.  Back when we thought he was out to kill me_."  His eyes stung and his throat tightened. "_No, I won't do this.  I have to get over it, he's gone_."  He shook his head and shut the shed door a little harder than he had meant to.

By the time they had done a few warm up exercises and raced each other up and down the field a few times, the crowd of Gryffindors had gathered below. Harry landed and Katie stood to his left, with Ron on his right. Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch stood behind him.  Harry surveyed the crowd.  There were a few people he knew and some that he had only ever just seen lounging around the common room.  Ginny stood towards the back, her face was set and her mouth was set in a tight line.  Katie took down all the chaser groups' names, while Ron did the same with the beater group.

"Right, now we are going to need two new chasers and two new beaters. Also, I want to have at least one reserve for each.  I want the ones trying for chaser over here."  He pointed over to where Katie stood. "And I want those out for beater over there."  He pointed to Ron's other side. "We'll be taking the chasers up first.  There are three parts to the try-outs.  First will be speed.  You will each be timed taking laps to the end of the field and back.  Second will be accuracy.  You'll be pitted against Ron here.  You'll be given ten chances to try and get the Quaffle past him.  Third, you will each go one on one with Katie here.  You're going to have to get the Quaffle from her and score as many times in 5 minutes as you can.  And I can tell you that Katie won't have any mercy on you.  You're going to have to take what ever measures you can to beat her."   Harry turned away from the now visibly shaken chaser group to the beater group. 

"Alright, you guys will do pretty much the same thing.  Your first trial will be speed.  Second, accuracy.  With a little help from Madame Hooch, you're each going to be given ten targets to hit.  The more targets you get the better your score.  Third, we will take each of you up in turn.  We will turn a bludger loose, and you're going to have to weave between me, Katie, and Ron.  You will be going after the targets once again, but you will be timed.  Alright, does everyone understand?"  

They all nodded. "Alright, chasers you're going to start at this end and race towards the other end and back again.  Go ahead and get up there to do a few warm-up laps."

The chaser group all mounted their brooms and streaked off towards the left end of the pitch.  After a few minutes, Harry joined them in the air.  He lined them up in the order they had given Katie their names.  When he came to Ginny, he gave her an encouraging smile.  "You're going to do great."  

The chaser group was very good.  Harry, Katie, Ron, Hooch, and McGonagall made notes about each player.  The person who surprised them all was Ginny.  She had the fastest time during the time trials.  Only Natalie McDonald had scored better during the accuracy trial.  She scored one more goal than Ginny had, but Harry noticed that Ron was giving Ginny a harder time up there than anyone else.

Finally the end of the chaser try-out had come. They all sat down as the beater group took to the air.  This group wasn't as good.  Several of them ended up being pelted with the bludger and taking off for the hospital wing.  There were a few who shone brightly though. A boy named Noah Stevens turned out to be very good.   He was a fourth year, but was a lot bigger than most of the others.  He stood a head above the crowd, but stooped as though trying to hide his height.  To Harry's utter amazement, Colin Creevey had tried out for beater.  And to make Harry's head really spin, he turned out to be very good.  He wasn't very big and swinging the bat nearly unseated him, but he was dead on in his accuracy.

At last came the time when Harry and the others retreated to the changing room to discuss who would make the team. "You can wait here, we shouldn't be long."  Harry told them.

Once inside the changing room, they compared notes.

"Ron, Ginny is your sister?  She was really great! I guess it's true that Quidditch talent runs in your family!"  Katie called to Ron.

Ron's ears went pink as Professor McGonagall agreed.

"Okay, well we should start with the chasers, I suppose.  On speed, Ginny came in first and Natalie was about three seconds behind her.  The next closest was Shawn Davies, but he was a good fifteen seconds behind Natalie."  Harry said, looking down the list.

Katie looked thoughtful. "Davies...isn't he Roger Davies little brother?"   

"Yes, he is." Professor McGonagall said.  "And I'm afraid he's nothing like his brother.  Quite the trouble maker, he is." She gave Ron a smile.  "Though nowhere near as bad as your brothers."

The decision for chaser had come fairly easily, but the beaters were a problem.

"That Noah kid was pretty good.  Really quiet, though.  I think he'd be pretty good."  Ron said looking down at his notes.

"He's a good lad, I know his father."  Madame Hooch said.

"Okay, so I think Stevens is a good choice.  I was really surprised with Colin.  I never expected him to be beater material.  His speed and accuracy were fairly good.  I'm just not sure how he would fair up against another beater."  Harry said.

Katie nodded.  "Especially those Slytherins.  He could barely swing the club around; I'll bet he'd fall off if he tried to swing at a bludger Goyle sent his way.  That Mason boy was pretty good, he wasn't all that fast but there's a lot of power behind his swing.  If I hadn't ducked once, he would surely have taken my head off!"

Twenty minutes later they trooped back onto the field, their decision made.

Harry stood in front of the group.  He smiled at how nervous they all looked.  "Well firstly, I want to say thanks to everyone who tried out.  You all did a really good job, it was a hard decision.  Okay, the two new beaters will be..."  Harry stopped just to annoy them. "...Noah Stevens and Blaine Mason. Reserve beater will be Colin Creevey.  Come on up and join the team, guys."   

Noah, Blaine, and Colin all stood up with their brooms and stood next to Ron.  The rest of the group clapped.

"Right, now chasers.  Our new chasers will be Natalie McDonald and..."  Harry broke off again and gave Ginny a false look of sympathy.  Her smile faded and she looked down at the ground.  "...Ginny Weasley."  

Ginny's head shot up and stared for a minute.  Harry laughed at her.  "Our reserve is going to be Nathan Long."  Another round of applause followed this.  The three new chasers took up their brooms and stood by Katie. "Okay, thanks again to all of you that tried out.  Lunch is about to start, so I think you can all head back to the castle."  He told the group still seated in front of him.  He then turned to his team.

"Well, congratulations to all of you.  We'll have a team meeting tonight in the common room after dinner.  Now, let's go and have lunch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though it was only the second week of school, Harry was exhausted.  And now he would be adding Quidditch practice to his schedule three nights a week.  But with four new team members, there was no way around all the practice.  

Sleep wasn't exactly coming easily to Harry these days.  Nightmares were plaguing him again.  Night after night he dreamed about what had happened at the Ministry.  Every night brought back a memory from that horrible night.  The Deatheaters were advancing on their group, with the intention of torturing Ginny.  Hermione gasped and then fell to the floor, motionless.  Ron struggled with the brain that was wrapping around him.  Sirius fell behind the veil.   Harry would wake up, sitting bolt upright in his bed, shaking.  After each of these dreams, he wouldn't bother trying to sleep anymore.  He would creep down to the Common Room and sit until it was nearly time for his roommates to wake up.  Then he would quietly slip back into bed and pretend he had been there all along.  If Ron or the others ever noticed, they never said anything.

Sunday's nightmare had placed him back in the Atrium at the Ministry.  Voldemort's voice rang through his dream. "If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..." At this, Harry had jerked awake.  He leaned over to look at his clock.  It was a little after five in the morning.  He had managed to sleep through most of the night.  It would be a good two and a half hours before anyone else got up.  He put his glasses on and started to head down for his usual early morning seat in front of the fire.  Just as he reached for the door handle, he heard a thud and someone swear outside the door. He looked around the dormitory, but four bodies were visible in their beds.  

Harry pulled the door open and looked outside.  Brown eyes met green and their owners leapt back in surprise.  Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth to muffle her gasp.  

"Ginny, what are you doing?"  Harry was breathing fast.  He suddenly became aware of just who she was, and eyed her suspiciously.  "Wait, this is a boy's room.  Why are you...?"  He stopped as he remembered. He gave her a wicked smile.  "You weren't trying to get in to see Dean were you?"

Ginny looked puzzled.  She pulled him away from the door and closed it behind him.  "Why would I be up here to see Dean?"

"Well, you are dating him.  I don't think it's a good idea to be trying this right under your brother's nose, though."  

"I'm not dating Dean!  Where would you get an idea like that?"  

"Shh! Are you trying to wake up the whole tower?  You said you were dating him on the train ride home in June."

Ginny looked puzzled for a minute, and then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.  "Merlin, I'd forgotten about that.  I just said that to annoy Ron.  I knew he was furious over the Michael Corner thing, so I wanted to add a little food to the fire."

Harry laughed now.  "I think you mean 'fuel to the fire', don't you?"  

"What's fuel?  Never mind I don't have time.  Look, Harry, you couldn't do a favor for your best friend's sister, could you?"

Harry crossed his arms and looked at her.  "It depends, what's the favor?"

"Well, I've planned a little payback for the Slytherins and I need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak."

"Hmm, so that's why you were sneaking over here.  You were going to wake me up and ask me, hoping I wouldn't really know what you were talking about."  

Ginny looked quite unashamed.  "Actually, I was just going to borrow it and put it back before you realized it was gone, but we'll go with your story if it makes you feel better."

Harry stared.  She was beginning to act a lot like Fred and George.  He had noticed the similarities before, but never as much as now.  Her eyes sparkled with the same mischievous light as her twin brothers. 

"C'mon Harry.  You know you want to see the Slytherins get what's coming to them as much as I do.  I promise to be really careful with it, please."  She clasped her hands under her chin, and stared up at him with large eyes.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you.  I can't let my new chaser go wandering around the school by herself."

Ginny smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Harry.  Now hurry up; we have to get this done quickly."

Harry ran to his trunk and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and his eyes fell on the Marauder's Map.  He figured it would be best to take it, too.

Five minutes later, Harry and Ginny lightly pushed the Fat Lady's portrait open, hoping she wouldn't wake.  She gave a soft snore and slept on in her frame.  Harry kept an eye on the map and the only person who was moving, besides themselves, was Professor Dumbledore.  

"Alright, where are we going?"

"The kitchens.  But we have to be quiet, if the elves find out we're there..."  Ginny trailed off as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a bag of vivid blue powder. Harry wanted to ask what it was, but thought it better to keep quiet in the corridors.

The kitchen was bustling with early morning activity.  House elves were setting bowls, pitchers, and plates full of food on the five long tables.

Ginny grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him over to the four house tables.  She walked to the farthest one and pointed to the tiny Slytherin house symbol on the end of it. She pulled out the blue powder again and began to pour it in several dishes, making sure to concentrate on the bowls of sliced strawberries.  When she had finished, she gave Harry the thumbs up and they slipped back out the portrait.

When they got close to the seventh floor, Ginny stopped.  "Alright, you stay under the cloak.  I'll give her the password, and you slip in in front of me."

"What are you going to say when she asks where you've been so early?"

"I'll tell her that I felt ill and went to see Madame Pomfrey, but she wasn't awake yet. Since she was asleep she won't know when I left."

To Harry's utter amazement, Ginny's plan worked.  Once inside the Common Room, Ginny told him what she had done.  "That powder is something of the twins'.  I had them send it to me after Parkinson put that curse on me.  About fifteen minutes after the Slytherins eat it, they will all go completely bald."

Harry snorted.  "Ginny, that's brilliant!  What makes you so sure Pansy will get it?  You didn't have enough to put in all the food."

Ginny drew herself up proudly.  "Well, that's why I made sure to get all the strawberries.  Parkinson loves them; she always puts them into her cereal."

"How do you know?"

"Harry, I'm not an amateur.  What's the first rule of Quidditch?"

Harry thought for a moment, then he smiled.  "Always study your opponent."

"Exactly, I've watched her just waiting for my chance.  Now we'd better get back upstairs to bed.  And don't breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Ron.  He'd go and blab about it, and we'd both be expelled."  With a wave, she bounded back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry could barely contain himself during breakfast.  He tried to listen to what Ron and Hermione were saying, but he kept glancing over at the Slytherins and then down the table at Ginny.  Ginny looked completely calm and collected.  She talked with her friends and ate as if nothing were about to happen.  Then suddenly, several loud screams broke through the peace of the hall.

"My hair!  What's happening?"

He bit is lip sharply to keep from laughing immediately.  He looked up curiously, like the other students.  Slytherins were jumping up from their seats holding handfuls of hair that used to be on their heads.  Malfoy had been the one to call out first.  His silver blonde hair was now lying all over the floor. 

Laughter broke out up and down the Gryffindor table and Harry finally burst.  He looked down at Ginny. She was trying to hold up Colin Creevey, who was practically in tears from laughing.  Ginny must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked at him and gave a small wink.  She mouthed, "Look at Parkinson."  Harry looked back at the Slytherin table.  Pansy Parkinson was running out the door back into the Entrance Hall.  Great clumps of blonde hair were forming a trail behind her.  

That seemed to be all Ginny could handle.  She let go of Colin and collapsed into fits of laughter on the table.

The school was buzzing about what happened at breakfast.  When Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to their first class, several bald Slytherins ran past.   The trio burst out laughing, just as Ginny rounded the corner.  She was brushing away tears.

"I just heard Malfoy telling someone that Madame Pomfrey is making them all go to class.  She's given them some sort of potion for it, but it won't work for another 24 hours.  Then she told them, that being bald didn't affect their ability to do work, so they had better get to class."  Ginny avoided looking at Harry, and Harry returned the favor.

 In Potions, Harry, Hermione, and Neville did their best to keep straight faces.  They knew that Snape was furious about what had happened.

"I can assure you that whoever is responsible for this will be found and punished..." he looked straight at Harry, "...severely."

Try as they could, the Slytherins couldn't escape the taunting they received.  Many people were turned into Snape, but after a group of about thirty Ravenclaws turned up at his office door, Snape gave up.

"Whoever did this is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well, I have to admit, it is quite amusing.  I saw Pansy crying her eyes out in the girls' lavatory before lunch.  She just kept mumbling about her hair and sobbing."  Hermione burst out laughing.  It was no secret that she and Pansy hated each other.

"It's almost like Fred and George are here again.  This seems like something they would pull.  Snape's going mad to find out who it was.  I'm surprised he hasn't blamed you yet, Harry."

Hermione sniffed.  "Well, he can't Harry was in bed.  You've got four other people to say that you were."

Ron looked suspiciously at Harry.  "Wait a moment; you weren't in bed this morning.  I woke up around five and you weren't there.  I heard talking outside the dormitory door.  I thought I was dreaming so I just went back to sleep."

Harry swallowed and didn't face Ron.

Hermione rounded on Harry now.  "I thought I heard someone sneaking down the stairs this morning.  It was around five..."  Just at that moment, Ginny walked past and waved.  "Harry!"  Hermione yelled as he and Ginny burst into laughter again at the sight of each other. "You and Ginny did it!"  To Harry's surprise, she didn't look angry.

Ron stopped walking and stared at him.  "You mean to tell me that you and my sister pulled a prank...together?"

Harry kept a straight face and looked at his two best friends.  "I have no idea what you're talking about."  He turned into Defense against the Dark Arts and didn't say another word.

Hermione kept badgering him to tell her the truth, but he just ignored her.  Harry had every intention on keeping his word to Ginny.  He wasn't going to tell a single living soul.  Besides the fact that the Slytherins had gotten their come-uppance was too great to spoil.  

The feeling burst when Professor Bombeck asked him to come and see her after dinner.  He worried why she had wanted to see him.  It wasn't until he pushed open the door to her office that he felt dread overtake him.  Professor Dumbledore was sitting next to Professor Bombeck, behind her desk.


	8. The Trouble With Heroes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks for the reviews, you are all awesome!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You...wanted to see me...Professor?"  Harry stammered nervously.

"Come in, Harry.  Sit down."  Professor Bombeck waved to an armchair in front of her desk.

Harry sat down.  He gripped the arm rests to keep his hands from shaking. "They can't know about this morning.  Surely Ginny would be here, too.  But maybe they don't know Ginny had anything to do with it."  Wild thoughts chased each other around Harry's mind.  The one thing he knew for certain was that, no matter what, he wouldn't say anything about Ginny's involvement.  That, of course, was assuming Dumbledore didn't know about her already.

"Harry, dear, don't look so worried.  You aren't in any sort of trouble.  The headmaster and I would like to discuss something with you." Professor Bombeck laughed and Harry felt a little better.  

"Harry, Professor Bombeck and I have been discussing something.  I think its best if Nicole, here, explains it all to you."  Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry's stomach felt like lead.  The last time he and Dumbledore had spoken face to face, Harry's entire world had come crashing down.  Harry felt a little guilty now about destroying the Headmaster's office.

Professor Bombeck came around and sat on her desk, facing Harry.  "During Voldemort's first rise to power, my partner and I were working to try and break down the theory and the power behind the Unforgivables."  

Harry interrupted. "Do you mean you were in the Order?"

"Yes, I was."  She smiled warmly.  

Harry was about to ask whether she knew his parents, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"Let me explain everything before you ask.  I was a member of the Order, but very few people knew about me.  My partner and I were a sort of...er...underground research team.  We rarely ever went on any sort of mission.  I'm getting sidetracked, I'm afraid.  Alright, my partner and I were concentrating on trying to break down the Unforgivables.  We knew that if we could learn to fight against those three spells, we could stand a chance against Voldemort and his Deatheaters.  We worked day and night and at last we found out how to fight the Imperius Curse.  It was a major breakthrough for us.  However, that was the easiest part.  Next we tried the Cruciatus, we managed to learn to fight through it, but we never learned to fully avoid its affects.  We began work to on the Avada Kedavra curse, but before we could manage any success, Voldemort became stronger than ever before.  We were forced to put our research aside and join the battle.  I ended up having to flee the country, for reasons I'd rather not divulge to you."  Professor Bombeck looked at Harry, as if stressing her last sentence.  "Later, I found out that my partner had been killed.  When Voldemort's powers were destroyed, it seemed all need for our research was gone.  However, the situation has now changed.  With Voldemort back, we need to learn to break through these curses more than ever."

Professor Bombeck stopped and looked at Dumbledore.  Neither spoke for a few moments.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me."  Harry sat, bewildered.

"Harry, when Voldemort attacked you, you were saved from his curse.  Professor Dumbledore tells me that you know the reason."

"Yeah, my mum died to save me. When Voldemort cursed me, it rebounded on him."

"Exactly.  If we can figure out exactly how and why your mother's sacrifice protected you, perhaps we could find a way to use that knowledge to break through the curse.  Harry, Professor Dumbledore and I have been discussing this...and well..."  She broke off, looking at Harry with sympathy.  "I understand that you hear your parents' death when you come close to a dementor, correct?"

Harry sat bolt upright in the chair. "Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere near one of those things!"

"Harry, relax.  We would never dream of asking you to do something like that."  Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"No, of course not.  You see, Harry, the fact that you can vaguely remember that night is what could possibly be the very thing we need. As of right now, only three people know exactly what happened then.  Since your mother isn't able to tell us, and Voldemort certainly won't, that only leaves you."

"But, I can only hear their voices.  And then it's only my mum begging Voldemort not to kill me.  I don't actually see what happened.  How am I supposed to be able to tell you anything about it?"

Professor Bombeck's sympathetic look came back.  "Well, consciously you couldn't tell us.  You are familiar with Legilimency, are you not?"

Harry slowly nodded, dreading what was about to come.

"What I'm suggesting is that we go inside your memory of that night.  Even though you were only a baby, your sub-conscious mind recorded every single detail.  From everything your mother said down to the clothes she had on.  You may not be able to remember it clearly, but it's all there."

Harry sat very still.  It all made perfect sense, but something was nagging at him.  Did he really want to be able to remember that night?  Did he really want to see his mother sacrifice herself to save him?

Professor Dumbledore shook Harry from his thoughts.  "I know this can't be any easy thing for you.  If there were any other way, I wouldn't ask this of you.  I'm afraid we are running out of time and options.  Voldemort is gathering strength and followers every day.  Now that his return has become public knowledge, there isn't much holding him back.  If we can find a way to resist him, perhaps we can stand a greater chance than we did last time."

"So you're going to try to find the memory of that night in my mind?  How hard will it be?"

"Well, it won't be easy.  We'll have fifteen years worth of memories to sort through.  There is another thing.  When we try to see in side your mind, your first instinct will be to try and stop us.  You've studied occlumency with Professor Snape, I'm told."

Harry felt his temper rise.  "Yes and a fat load of help it was."

Professor Dumbledore averted his eyes from Harry.

"Actually, you might have learned just enough to keep us from entering your mind.  Which is why, I believe it would be a good idea for you to be in an unconscious state when we do this.  When your body is asleep, your mind is in a rested state.  The thoughts and memories we would see would be like dreams to you.  Harry, you don't have to do this, I want you to know that."

Harry thought about the situation.  He certainly hadn't liked Snape poking around in his memory.  However, if this did work and they were able to find a way to fight the Avada Kedavra, then perhaps no one else need die...

"Who would be doing it?"  Harry asked, praying the answer wouldn't be Snape.

"Well, Nicole here is a very gifted Legilimens.  She would be the one to go into your memories.   I would be right there with you, if you wished."

"Alright, when do we get started?"  Harry still wasn't sure if he liked this idea, but if it could help...

"We could start anytime you liked.  I think it would be best to do it sometime when you will be able to get plenty of rest afterwards.  Having someone poke about in your mind can be exhausting.  I would say either Friday or Saturday nights would be ideal."

"We usually have Quidditch matches on Saturdays and we always practice on the Friday night before."  Harry said.

Both professors smiled.  "Ah yes, of course we can't have our captain falling asleep on his broom, can we?  How about Friday nights, unless there is a game and then we move to Saturday night? We'll start this Friday; does that sound alright with you?"  

Harry nodded.

"Well, then just come to my office around nine.  And Harry, I must ask you not to speak about this to anyone.  Not even Ron and Hermione.  It's very important that no one knows what we are trying to do.  Just tell them that I have asked you to be a sort of teacher's assistant.  Perhaps they won't question you too much." 

Once everything was agreed upon, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, then that's all settled.  If the both of you will excuse me, I have to head down to the kitchens and talk to the house-elves about this mornings...er...disturbance."

Harry tried not to look guilty as Professor Dumbledore walked towards the door.  

"You know, it's almost as if the Weasley twins are back at Hogwarts.  It certainly seems that someone has decided to take over their reign as troublemakers-at-large."

Harry could have sworn Dumbledore's eyes had flickered towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's first legilimency session did not go well.  Professor Bombeck had given him a few drops of a sleeping draught, and he fell into a light sleep.  He slept peacefully for a time.  He saw flashes of his and Ron's holiday at the beach.  Quickly, though, his dreams became overpowering.  The night at the ministry was streaming through his mind.  Harry watched helplessly as Sirius fell through the veil and Lupin was holding him back.  Harry woke with a start.  Professor Bombeck was standing over him.  Her face had gone very pale and her eyes were shining with tears.  Professor Dumbledore sat in a chair staring down at the carpet.

"I think that's enough for now.  You should head back to Gryffindor Tower, now.  Good night, Harry."  Professor Bombeck's voice was shaky.

It was nearly ten thirty when Harry got back to the common room.  He was half annoyed and half thankful that Ron and Hermione had waited up for him.

"What does she want you to do?"  Ron had barely given him time to sit down.

Harry smiled and tried to forget what had just happened.  "She just wants me to help her research some spells, things like that.  It's nothing really; she says it will help when I apply to the Academy. You know, really show them that I'm dedicated to learning Defense."

The weeks passed and the sessions were getting a bit easier.  It seemed as though they would never get to that night in July, 1981. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quidditch season had begun and Harry was holding practice every night (except Friday) in the two weeks leading up to the first game.  The Gryffindor team probably wasn't what it had been in Harry's earlier years, but they were good nevertheless.  Harry was very impressed by Ginny's performance.  She was determined to show that she could do anything as good, if not better, than her brothers.  Noah Stevens turned out to be every bit as brilliant has he had seemed.  After the first few practices, he came around and began to talk to people. 

After a Wednesday night practice, Harry stayed behind to go over his notes.  He was sitting in the captain's office, when a knock sounded on the door.  "Yeah?"  Harry said, not looking up.

Slowly the door opened and Harry looked around to see Cho sticking her head in.  "Are you busy at the moment?  I hope you don't mind; Natalie said you were still in here."

Harry's mind raced.  "_Oh no, I'm all alone with her again.  Why does this keep happening_?"  He looked wildly around for some way of escape.  Sadly there was none, only the door which Cho was guarding. 

"I just wanted to ask you something."  Cho stepped closer to him and Harry leapt from the chair.  He wasn't going to let her get too close, not this time.

Cho stopped abruptly as Harry made his sudden leap.  "Harry, I am so sorry for what happened by the lake.  I don't know what came over me.  I was a bit too forward, I'm afraid."  She smiled and Harry relaxed a bit.  

"What did you want to ask me, then?"

Cho smiled and took another step towards him.  Harry took another step back. "Well, you know there is a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday and I was wondering if...well I mean our last trip there together didn't work out so well...I just wondered if maybe you'd like to give it another try?"  She smiled and then said, "That is if you aren't going with anyone else."

Harry groaned inwardly.  "I actually wasn't planning on going at all.  I've got a lot of studying to do.  I've kind of been putting it off, because of practice.  Maybe some other time?"  Harry could have kicked himself for that last sentence.  He hadn't really thought about going into the village.

Cho looked crestfallen, but smiled again.  "Okay then, maybe next time."  She turned and left the office with a wave.

Harry fell back into the chair and let his forehead bang down on the desk.  "Why me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday night was not fun for Harry at all.  First his session with Professor Bombeck had been an unqualified disaster.  He had fallen asleep, but it seemed that his mind had decided to completely close itself off.

"I was afraid of this.  Your subconscious is using Occlumency to keep me out.  Maybe we should skip this week's session.  We've been making fairly good progress, so I don't think it would hurt.  After all, your game is next week.  Maybe after the game you'll be so tired, your mind won't fight."  Professor Bombeck wasn't pleased, no matter how calm she had tried to keep her voice.

Harry was back in the common room by nine thirty.  He found Ron and Hermione by the fire.  Sliding into a seat next to Hermione, he picked up her copy of "Advanced Potions" and tried to read a little.

"Why are you back so soon?" Ron asked, looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"Oh, she said she really didn't need anything tonight." Harry lied.  "So, are we on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  He had decided to go to the village after all.

Almost immediately Ron's ears went red and Hermione buried her face behind her Arithmancy book.

"What's wrong with you two?  Are we going to Hogsmeade or not?"  Harry couldn't understand his friends' peculiar behavior.

Hermione cleared her throat, but didn't look up.  Ron finally spoke, but it looked like every word was killing him slowly.  "Well, um, I...er...guess I forgot to tell you something."  Hermione's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at Ron.

Ron didn't look at her or Harry, but kept his eyes on his feet.  "I'm...well...I kind of said I'd...well...I asked Padma to...well...come into the village with me." He stammered very fast.

Harry smiled at his best friend.  "Well, congratulations mate.  So, Hermione it looks like just you and me."  Harry turned to look at Hermione.  She was glaring at Ron, then her face turned red and she looked away.

"Well, er..."  She broke off as Ron's eyes fixed on her.  "I'm going with someone, too."   Hermione hid behind her book as Ron's eyes narrowed.

"And just who are you going with?"

Without removing the book, she said, "Ermillon..."

Harry tried to choke back laughter at the look on Ron's face.  "Sorry, Hermione, we didn't catch that."

Hermione huffed and spoke up.  "I said Ernie Macmillian."

Ron's mouth flew open.  "Why are you going with that idiot?  I can't believe you didn't even tell us!  What were you going to do, sneak off when we weren't looking?"

Hermione slammed the book down and stood up.  "Well, you didn't tell us that you had asked Padma, did you?  And what is it any of your business why I'm going with him?"

Ron jumped up and faced down Hermione.  He was much taller than her, but Hermione didn't back down.  "I don't care who you go anywhere with!  You could have at least had the decency to tell your two supposed best friends that you were dumping them for some Hufflepuff idiot!"

Hermione was shaking with rage.  "And what do you mean by that _supposed_ remark?"

Harry looked between the two.  He seen rows between Ron and Hermione before, but this surpassed anything he had seen before.  He stood up with every intention of separating them before they did or said something they would regret.

"Well, it seems that you don't have enough time for the two people who you supposedly call your best friends.  You've been too busy chasing around after Macmillian and Fletchley to notice Harry or me lately!  You've completely ignored us since we got back to school!"

Harry tried to speak up.  "I don't think she's been ignoring us Ron."

Hermione and Ron both turned on him.  "Stay out of this Harry!", they shouted simultaneously. 

Harry stumbled back in surprise.  Ron's face was scarlet and his entire body was shaking.  Hermione was breathing hard and fast and her hands were clenched.

"Well, if I've been ignoring you Ronald Weasley, it's your own fault!"  And without another word, Hermione shoved Ron out of her way and stormed up the girls' staircase.

Harry heard a door slam upstairs and looked at Ron.  Ron's mouth was hanging open.  The entire common room had fallen silent.  Half were staring up the stairs after Hermione, the other half were watching Ron.

"Well, that made absolutely no sense at all!"  Ron reached down and grabbed his parchment and quill.  "I'm going to bed!"  

Harry fell back into his chair, wondering what on earth the matter with his two best friends was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Hermione flatly refused to even look at each other the next morning.  Harry decided to stay in the common room after all.  He didn't feel like going into the village by himself, and he certainly didn't want to end up seeing Ron and Hermione having it out again right in the middle of the High Street.

After breakfast, Harry went back to the common room alone.  He was sitting by the fire, trying to find a passage about Lon plodder root in _1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_, when Ginny's voice called to him.

"So you didn't want to see the dynamic duo going at it down in the village, either?"

Harry looked up.  Ginny was crossing the common room, twisting her long hair up on the back of her head.  She sat down next to him and skewered the knot of hair with what looked to Harry to be the long sticks people ate Chinese food with.

"No, I figured I would just hang around here and get in a bit of studying.  What about you?"

"I didn't feel like going by myself.   Actually I didn't feel like hanging around my roommates and listening to them simper about their boyfriends."  Ginny pretended to gag.  Harry laughed.

All of a sudden Ginny gasped and said, "I've got an idea! Let's go down together!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't be silly, not like that!  You can help me with this ridiculous thing for Trelawney.  Ron said you were pretty good at making stuff up for her class.  I'll kill Ron for suggesting I take Divination."

Harry laughed.  "I take it you're working on the dream diaries?  I thought Firenze was teaching the class, too?"

"Oh, I won't have him until next term.  They divided our class up; the first group has Firenze first and we've got Trelawney.  Next term we switch. Come on, Harry.  What do you say to having a butterbeer while helping me think up all sorts of weird dreams to annoy the old bat with? My treat..."  Ginny nudged Harry, grinning.

"Oh, alright."

Harry and Ginny grabbed their bags and walked down to the front gates.  Once inside the village they noticed how different it seemed.  Aurors patrolled in pairs, looking suspiciously at everyone they passed.  It was just as they were about to enter the Three Broomsticks, that a familiar voice called out to them.

"Harry! Ginny!"  They both turned and saw Tonks waving and making her way towards them.  Just as she made to cross the street, she tripped over nothing at all and nearly fell on her face.  "Watch out there, it's a bit slippery!", she called to the people behind her.

Harry and Ginny tried not to laugh.  "Hi, Tonks.  So you're part of the patrol group, I take it?"  Ginny tried hard to keep a straight face.  

"Yeah, I volunteered for it.  I figured it would be a good idea to keep close to...er...Dumbledore."  Harry knew very well that she was about to say his name.

"Has the Ministry gotten any leads on the Deatheaters?"  Harry asked.

"No, not a thing.  Never mind that, don't worry, we'll catch them.  Look, I'd better get back.  See you later."  Tonks waved, tried to cross the street and fell flat on her bottom.  Harry and Ginny waited until they were inside the Three Broomsticks before bursting into laughter.

They found a table in the very back corner and settled into it.

"I'll go and get our drinks.  Start thinking up really good dreams for me to have had last week."  Ginny slid from her seat and walked towards the bar.

Just as Harry had pulled Ginny's parchment towards him, a small voice sounded in his ear.  "Hi there."

It was Cho.  Harry turned sharply to face her.   She didn't look happy at all.

"I thought you were going to stay at school and study?"  

Harry was shocked by how cold her voice sounded.  "I was, but then Ginny asked me if I would come down and help her with some work."

"You couldn't have helped her back in Gryffindor Tower.  Honestly, Harry, if you wanted to come into the village with Ginny Weasley instead of me you could have just told me so.  You didn't have to lie."

"What are you talking about?  We just decided to come about 5 minutes ago..."  He broke off as she glared at him.  "Oh, you think that Ginny and I...no, no...you've got it all wrong.  Ginny's just my friend."   This time it wasn't Cho that made Harry stop.

He had caught sight of Ginny at the bar.  Michael Corner was talking to her and Ginny looked very harassed.  It looked to Harry like they were arguing.  Ginny turned to walk away, but Michael reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm, causing her to drop both glasses of butterbeer.

Without even truly realizing what he was doing, Harry leapt from his seat and ran to where Ginny was struggling to get out of Michael's grip.

"Michael, let me go!  What's the matter with you?"  

Harry reached out and grabbed the hand Michael had around Ginny's arm.  "I think she asked you to let her go."

Michael let go of Ginny's arm and glared at Harry.  "Stay out of it, Potter.  This is between Ginny and me."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you.  Why don't you leave her alone?"  Harry gripped harder on Michael's wrist.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later Ginny."  Michael walked away and out the door of the pub.

Harry turned to Ginny.  Ginny was glaring at him.  "What did you do that for?  I was fine."

"What?  Ginny, you didn't look fine."  Harry was confused.  Why was Ginny angry with him?

"Who asked you to interfere?  I'm quite capable of taking care of myself!"  She turned around and stormed out the door.

Harry stood staring after her.  What had just happened? He walked back to their table, only to be accosted by Cho again.

"What's the matter Harry; trouble in paradise?"  

Harry grabbed up Ginny's things and stuffed them back into her bag.  He grabbed his own and slung both over his shoulder.  Ignoring Cho, he walked outside.  Rain had started to fall.

"Perfect, just what I needed." Harry thought.  "What is it about girls, me and Hogsmeade?  It never turns out good."  This time, though, Harry wasn't going to just let it go.  He ran up the road, and through the front gates.  He was going to figure out what had happened.  He was going to find Ginny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was soaked through by the time he made it back to the Fat Lady's portrait.  He gave the password and entered.  He was going to put on dry clothes and search the castle for Ginny.  He was going to make some sense of her if it killed him.  He didn't need to look far.  In a chair, in front of the fire, was a mane of red.

"Ginny...?"  Harry walked towards her, but she didn't turn around.

Walking around to stand in front of the chair, Harry saw her.  She was every bit as wet as he was, and she was sniffling.  She didn't look up at him.

"Ginny, what happened back there?  I just..."

Ginny sat up in her chair and glared at him.  "You just treated me like a helpless little girl!  That's what you did!"

Harry stepped back then sank down on the floor in front of her chair.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to.  I wasn't trying to treat you like a little girl."

Ginny's face relaxed and she sat back.  "I'm sorry Harry.  It's just..."

"What?  There's something wrong; you aren't yourself anymore." Harry smiled for a second.  "You haven't stuck your elbow in a butter dish for nearly two years.  I'm beginning to wonder about you."

Ginny smiled a little.  "It's hard to explain; especially to you."

"Why don't you try?  Start by telling me why you were angry with me back there."

"Okay, it was because you had to save me...again."

"Again?"

"Yes.  It was like my first year all over again.  Poor little Ginny gets herself into trouble, and here comes Harry the Hero to her rescue again.  I hated that feeling.  I hate being treated like a child that needs to be protected.  I know it wasn't your fault."  She fell silent and stared into the fire.  "Hermione told me that you asked why I actually started talking to you last year."

"Yeah, she said it was because you 'gave up on me'."  Harry watched Ginny's face.  She frowned slightly.

"That wasn't why.  I mean not exactly."

"Then why?"

Ginny gave a sigh and leaned forward.  She clasped her hands and continued staring into the fire.  "I did give up after the Yule Ball fiasco. I realized that you would never see me as anything but Ron's little sister.  So I decided to just give up this little school girl crush.  And then you came back out of the maze and announced that Voldemort had come back."

Harry sat shocked.  "You just said Voldemort's name.  I didn't think..."

"Harry, I'm not scared of a name.  That's just one of the things that happened.  When you told us that he had come back, I made a decision that night.  I decided that I wasn't going to be frightened.  I decided that I wasn't going to be that scared little girl that Tom had tricked.  I was determined to not become a victim again.  I hated that feeling, Harry.  I hated feeling stupid and scared after what happened down in the Chamber. So I decided, then and there, that I wasn't going to be that girl anymore. I wasn't going to be the girl who tripped over herself when you walked by, I wasn't going to be the girl who let her brothers tease her to tears; I wasn't going to be anyone's pawn again.  Everyday I have to live with the memory of what happened that year, but when I remember what happened, it makes me angry.  I will not be scared of him, anymore."

Harry sat frozen.  He had never heard Ginny talk like this before.  She sounded so strong and confident.  "But why..."

"Why did that make me suddenly talk to you?"  Harry nodded. "Well, I realized something.  My life had suddenly been split into two parts.  The first part was the scared little girl who cried to her mother when her brother teased her, the scared little girl who allowed herself to be used by a diary, the scared little girl who had a crush on a boy she didn't even know.  The second part was the girl who retaliated her brothers' torture, who refused to be used by anyone ever again, and the girl who refused to simper around after a boy who barely recognized her.  See Harry, you were the one who rescued me from Riddle and the basilisk.  That meant that you were a part of that girl I didn't want to be anymore."

Harry nodded.  "And so when I stopped Michael, it was me rescuing you all over again."

"Exactly.  I felt like that  scared little girl down in the chamber again.  I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright."  Suddenly a nagging thought crept into Harry's mind.  "Ginny, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."  Ginny finally looked at him.

"Can you see the thestrals now?"

Ginny swallowed and looked back at the fire.  "Why?"

"Well, I know you couldn't see them last year.  Who...?"

Ginny opened her mouth several times, but no words came out.  Finally she said, "Sirius."

Harry's mouth fell open.  "But...how...?

"I don't really remember a lot.  I remember being stunned and then Dumbledore was standing over me.  He told me to try and help the others if I could.  I don't know why, but I went to the door and started watching what was happening.  I ended up watching Sirius and that Bellatrix woman dueling.  Before I could look away, he fell through..."  Ginny stopped.

Harry felt cold spreading throughout his body.  Ginny could see the thestrals because of Sirius.  It was as if the reality had finally hit him.  Sirius was really dead.

"When I saw you coming after her, I didn't want you to know that I had seen.  I pretended that I didn't know what was going on.  I'm sorry, Harry.  I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay.  I'm sorry you had to be there, Ginny.  I'm sorry I dragged you to the Ministry.  I still think about what could have happened..."

Ginny put her hand over his mouth.  "Don't.  Don't apologize for that.  I volunteered, remember.  Even though you argued, I wanted to help.  Harry, I'm your friend, and I will always help you, no matter how much you protest."  She smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  

"I think we'd both better get into some dry clothes.  Madame Pomfrey will be shoving Pepper-Up potion down our throats for days if we catch cold."  Ginny laughed. Harry was just about to head to his dormitory when loud voices filtered through the portrait hole.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.  They didn't need to see who was clambering through the entrance to know who was screaming.

"So help me Ronald Weasley, I'll get you back for this if it's the last thing I do!"  Hermione was yelling at Ron.

"Try your best, Granger!"  Ron was bellowing right back at Hermione.


	9. So This Is the End?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was undoubtedly the worst fight Hermione and Ron had ever had.   Worse than third year, when Crookshanks had supposedly eaten Scabbers the rat.  Certainly worse than fourth year, when Ron and Hermione fought about Viktor Krum.  And Harry, of course, found himself in the middle once again.  When Ron and Hermione had battled their way through the portrait hole, Harry and Ginny knew something terrible had happened between the pair.  When at last the screaming voices had silenced and Ron and Hermione had stormed up their respective staircases, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Well, you go and get Ron's side of this and I'll see what Hermione has to say."  She took a deep breath and marched up to the girl's dormitory as if prepared for battle.

Harry found Ron fuming, sitting on his bed.  "Well, I suppose you're here to badger me about what happened?"

Harry didn't say anything, but took a seat on his own bed.

"That girl is completely...she's such a...ah!"  Ron stood up and paced the room, running his hands through his hair.  "There isn't even a word for what she is!  Probably because she's the first of her kind in the world!"  He kicked Dean's bed.  "I can't believe that she is going to blame me for that!  As if I cared she was snogging that...that..." Ron gave a frustrated groan and shook his head violently.

"Ron, what exactly happened in the village?"  Harry was trying to ease around Ron's anger.

Ron kicked Dean's bed one more time and then sat on his own bed.  "Well, it started when Padma and I went into Honeydukes.  We were just looking around and then here comes Hermione and that idiot in.  I tried to ignore them, but Padma spotted them and wanted to say hello.  So, I sort of followed her over to where they were and then Hermione starts glaring at me!  I didn't really say anything, and I'm guessing Padma got the idea and so she suggested we leave.  We walked around a bit and then it started to rain.  We ran into the Three Broomsticks to take cover, and who should be there but Hermione and the idiot.  Padma and I sat down at a table on the other side of the room and those two were at the table by the window."  Harry noticed Ron was getting louder as the story progressed.  "So, here I was, just talking to Padma.  Then I look up and those two were all over each other!  In public!"  

Ron had jumped off the bed and was shouting at the walls.  "I don't even know how it happened, but all of a sudden the butterbeer bottle that the idiot had set down just exploded!  It went everywhere!  Hermione jumped up and started yelling at me about it!  She was screaming that I had just wanted to ruin her date, and that I had been the one to break the bottle!  Harry, my wand was in my bag and my bag was on the floor next to my chair the whole time!  Of course, little miss perfect didn't want to hear that!"  Ron was in a towering rage.

Harry sat, uncomfortable with the situation.  He wasn't an idiot; he knew exactly what was going on with Ron.  How could anyone not notice it after five years?  He would never breathe a word of what he knew; he didn't want to be the one to finally bring it all out in the open.

"Ron, how do you think it happened?"

Ron turned around and narrowed his eyes at Harry.  "So, you think I had something to do with it, too?  Wonderful!  The one person who I thought would believe me..."  

Harry sprang up and stood toe to toe with Ron.  "I'm not saying you had anything to do with what happened!  I just asked how you thought it happened!  You said you didn't do it and I believe you!"

Ron paled.  "I'm sorry Harry.  She's just made me so mad!"  He fell back onto his bed and put his head in his hands.  "I don't know what's going on with her anymore.  She isn't the same girl we saved from the troll. She isn't even the same girl who was making out study schedules for our O.W.L.'s last term.  Something happened to her on holiday.  She and Ginny..."  Ron stopped and eyed Harry suspiciously.  "By the way, what were you doing with my sister in the village?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before Hermione's little scene, Seamus told me that you and Ginny had just left.  Well, he said that Ginny left in some kind of temper and you went chasing after her.  What's going on with you two?"

Harry laughed, but stopped quickly at the look on Ron's face.  "Ron, there's nothing going on.  Ginny asked if I wanted to go down to the Three Broomsticks with her and help her with Divination.  I didn't feel much like sitting around alone, so I agreed. We went down, but then Michael Corner showed up and started bothering her."  Harry stopped.  He didn't really want to tell Ron the whole story.  So, he decided to leave a bit of it out.  "She left and I went after her to make sure she was alright."

"I thought Ginny was dating Dean.  Why wasn't she with him?"

"Ron, she was never dating him.  She just told you that to see what you would say."

Ron brightened up at that last statement.  "Well, I suppose I can start speaking to him now."

"You mean you've been ignoring him because of that?"

"Well, of course.  I can't let just anyone date my baby sister."

Harry just shook his head, hoping that Ron would never say that to Ginny's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ginny caught Harry heading down to breakfast.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's coming down behind me, why?"

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him through the portrait hole.  "Hermione's on her way down, too.  Trust me; we don't want to be caught in the middle of this."  And, just as the portrait swung closed, a shouting match had begun.

Ginny settled into a seat across form Harry.  "Well, I got Hermione's side.  What did Ron have to say?"

Harry told her Ron's version of the events.

"Well, it's pretty close to Hermione's side.  She swears that he blew up that bottle, though.  According to Hermione, they weren't doing anything but sitting and talking.  Then, Ernie sort of leaned into her..." Ginny giggled.  "Sorry, I just can't imagine proper Hermione doing anything of the sort."

Harry raised his eyes to the ceiling and groaned.  "Get on with it, Ginny."

"Sorry.   Well, Hermione swears nothing happened.  Then all of a sudden Ernie's bottle exploded and butterbeer went all over the both of them."  She frowned and bit her lip.  "I really don't think Ron did it though.  He always keeps his wand in his bag.  He says it bothers him to have it in his pocket."

Harry thought for a moment, and then a thought occurred to him.  "Maybe he didn't make it explode on purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've heard of people doing accidental magic, right?"  Ginny nodded. "Well, the summer before third year, my horrible aunt came to stay with us.  Her entire visit she kept pushing me.  One night, she insulted my mum.  I completely snapped!  I didn't even mean to, but I made the glass she was holding explode.  I was so angry that I couldn't control what I was doing.  Maybe Ron did the same thing.  He was already mad at Hermione for going into the village with Ernie, and I'll bet seeing them...well seeing them like that only made it worse!"

Ginny snapped her fingers and said, "I'll bet that's what happened!  He's done uncontrolled magic before.  Once, Mum told him that he had to clean up the dishes after dinner.  He was so mad at her; he wanted to go and play Quidditch with the other boys.  The next thing I see, dishes are all smashed on the floor and Mum was having a tantrum!  Ron had to be about 8, then.  It's the only thing that makes sense."  She sighed. "I wish those two would just realize what's really going on.  I'm tired of them fighting all of the time."

"Imagine how I feel.  I have to put up with it day in and day out."  Harry stopped.  Hermione had just walked into the Great Hall, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, no.  That doesn't look good.  She is much too happy and Ron is no where in sight."  Ginny said quietly.

Hermione strode over to the table.  "Good morning, Ginny.  Good morning, Harry."  She sat down and began to put jam on several pieces of toast. 

Ginny kicked Harry under the table.  He looked up, about to yell at her, but noticed she was pointing, discreetly, towards the doors.  He turned around and saw Neville, Seamus, and Dean waving frantically to get his attention.  

"Well, I think I'm going to head back to the dormitory.  See you later."  Harry stood up and went over to his roommates.

"Harry, we've got a problem_.  A very big problem."_  Neville looked close to tears.

"What's happened?  Where's Ron?"

"That's the problem.  He's in the hospital wing."  Dean said.

"What did she do to him?"  Harry could only imagine the kind of damage an enraged Hermione could inflict.

Seamus nearly sounded amused about the situation.  "Well, we were heading down right behind Ron.  Then we heard Hermione.  There was no way we were about to get into the middle of them after what happened yesterday.  After all the screaming stopped we went down.  Ron was a mess."

"By the time we got him to Madame Pomfrey, his front teeth were nearly down to his knees.  He's covered in some sort of green fur, and there's some vegetable sprouting out of his ears!"

"I can't believe that Hermione did all of that though.  Of course, Ron refuses to tell Madame Pomfrey who did it.  He doesn't want to be humiliated."

They had reached the hospital wing at last.  Harry bade his fellow Gryffindors goodbye and pushed open the doors.  Ron was the only person in the entire wing.  Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, so Harry hurried to Ron's bed.  

"What on earth happened to you?"

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."  Ron said.  He didn't face Harry, and his voice sounded slightly muffled.

Harry didn't see any sort of vegetation sprouting from Ron's ears.  It looked as though the fur had been removed also.

"Ron, this has got to stop!  The two of you can't keep fighting like this.  Why can't you just..."  Harry stopped.  He had nearly said the very thing he swore he wouldn't say.

"I'll tell you why!  She thinks she is so perfect and can't make a mistake.  Hermione just won't let this go, so neither will I!"  Ron had turned sharply to face Harry. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter. Ron's teeth were still protruding a little ways past his bottom lip.

Ron looked away as he realized that Harry had seen him.  "Madame Pomfrey says whoever did it really knew what they were doing.  She's having trouble getting them back to normal.   Look Harry, I don't want anyone else knowing about this.  It's embarrassing enough with Neville and everyone knowing.  If it got out that Hermione had gotten the better of me..."

Harry held up a hand.  "I swear I won't say a word."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day passed and Harry didn't see Hermione at all.  He had sworn to Ron he wouldn't tell anyone else why he was in the hospital wing, but he had to try and talk to Hermione.  If this feud didn't stop, something bad was going to happen.

Ron was released just before dinner.  He came in to the hall looking completely normal, but apprehensive.  He took a seat next to Harry, watching every person who walked past.

"She's already had dinner.  She left before I even got here."  Harry said to comfort Ron.

It wasn't until the next morning in Care of Magical Creatures that Harry saw Hermione again.  She didn't speak to him, but kept to herself.

"Wha's goin' on with you three?  It's not like you all to not work together."  Hagrid had pulled Harry to the side halfway through class.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are at it again.  It looks bad this time."

"Well, don't ya worry, Harry.  One day they'll realize..."  He stopped as Neville called to him to help with his Bundimun.

After class, Harry hung back to have a word with Hermione.  He had told Ron that he wanted to talk to Hagrid.

Hermione was packing away her books when Harry approached her.  "Er, Hermione, can I have a word with you?"

She snapped up to look at him.  "Can't this wait, Harry?  I've got to get to Arithmancy early.  Professor Vector is expecting me."  She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to march away.

Harry wasn't giving up that easily.  "No Hermione, this can't wait! Whatever is going on between you and Ron has got to stop!  You could have really hurt him yesterday!  Don't you even care?  He's been your best friend for nearly five years now..."

Hermione hadn't stopped walking.  "Well, things change Harry."

Harry became enraged.  "What is going on with you this year?  You're not the Hermione I know.  The Hermione I know wouldn't let something this stupid come between a friendship!"

Hermione rounded on Harry.  "The Hermione you know would just let Ron walk all over her and not say anything!  I'm tired of him ridiculing me!  I'm tired of him always calling me 'Miss Know-It-All'!  I'm....I'm just tired of it Harry.  I can't do this anymore!"   She set off at a march again.

"You can't do what, anymore?"

Hermione seemed to stammer for an answer, before turning on Harry.  "What do you care, Harry?  The only reason you're angry with me is because I might have hurt your Keeper!  The only reason you care is because I might have hurt your chances at that precious Quidditch Cup!"

"Hermione, you know that isn't true!  You and Ron are my two best friends.  We've seen each other through everything!"

"No, Harry!  We've seen you through everything!  When have you ever sat up all night helping me research ways to get past dragons and breath underwater?  When have you ever sat worrying for me when I was in danger of being thrown off a broom? When have you ever charged off, no thought for your own life, when someone I loved was supposedly trapped by Voldemort?  Never, Harry! It's always me having to help you through everything!  And Ron, the only reason he's friends with me is so he can pass his exams!  Neither of you give a damn about me!"  Hermione's face had gone red.

Harry stood, dumbfounded.  He had never heard Hermione talk like this. "Hermione...?"

"Shut up, Harry!  You think that you can fix everything, don't you?  Harry the Great Hero, that's what you are isn't it?"  Hermione was smiling, but it wasn't in a good way.  "You think you are the only one in this world who has suffered.  Well, you aren't."

"Hermione, I never said any of that.  You know you are my best friend.  And it isn't because you're clever and have saved my neck hundreds of times."  Harry was trying to keep his temper from boiling up.  "I know how you feel.  I know you're angry, but you can't take this all out on Ron and me..."

"What's going on here?"

Harry turned to see Ron standing behind him.

"Well, Harry here was just trying to fix our problems.  Harry the Great thinks he can solve everything."

"Hermione, don't talk to him like that."

"Shut it Ron!  This is your entire fault, anyway.  If you had just learned to keep your nose out of my business and let me be, none of this would be happening.  I wish you hadn't bothered to come and find me in first year.  At least then I could have had five years of peace!"  

Ron stood dumfounded and then Hermione turned on Harry. 

SMACK!

"And you Harry Potter!  Where do you get off acting saintly? I'm through with the both of you!"  She turned and ran back inside the castle.

Harry stood rubbing his cheek. "I guess this really is the end..."

Ron turned to Harry.  "Why did you have to go and say anything to her?  I told you to just let it be!  She's right about you, you don't know when to leave things alone do you?"

Ron stormed up to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The friendship was over.  The dream team had broken up at last.

Harry heard these things whispered as he passed.  The news of the fight had circulated throughout the school at an alarming rate. Gryffindor Tower buzzed with the news.  No one dared to bring up the subject in front of Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

At the first Quidditch match of the season, the mood was unlike it had ever been before.  Gryffindor played Hufflepuff.  Hufflepuff should have been an easy team to beat, but no one really had their heart into the game.  

Harry tried so hard to get Hermione's accusing voice out of his head, that he didn't even see the Snitch until the Hufflepuff seeker went streaking after it.  Ron seemed to be having a hard time as well.   He hadn't seen several shots coming until it was too late.  Three times the Quaffle got past him, and once it hit him squarely in the stomach.  When Harry yelled at him to pay attention, Ron just gave him a very undignified response with his finger and told him to worry about the Snitch instead.  Gryffindor managed to win, but barely.  Thankfully, the chasers and beaters had been better tuned in.  Ginny, Katie, and Natalie had managed to score enough goals, so that by the time Harry caught the Snitch, Gryffindor won by 30 points.

Harry pulled his jumper over his head savagely.  How could he have been so stupid?  He'd nearly let the Snitch get away.  Gryffindor had only won by 30 points.  This year was turning out to be nearly as bad as the last one.  A soft knock on the office door made him look up.  He silently prayed that it wasn't Cho Chang and opened it.

Ginny stood looking at him.  She held up a small basket.  "I figured you weren't really in the mood to celebrate in the common room, so I brought you some food down."

Harry didn't speak but smiled a little and sighed.  He had expected Ginny to have been angry with him too.  Surprisingly, she wasn't.  

They walked down to sit by the lake.  Neither of them spoke for awhile.

"I feel so stupid, you know?  Hermione was right; I always try to fix things.  I don't know when to give up."

"Why should you give up on your friendship?"  Ginny turned to look at him.  "Harry, if there's one thing I've learned in my life; it's that fate controls everything.  Do you think it was an accident that every other compartment was full on the train that first day, and Ron had to sit with you?  Do you think it was a coincidence that Ron insulted Hermione and she went crying into that particular bathroom?  The very bathroom that you two decided to lock a troll in?" 

 Harry laughed at the memory.  "No, it's not.  Fate put the three of you together for a reason.  Whether it's to completely turn this castle upside down with your antics or for some bigger purpose, no one knows yet.  I can tell you that there is a reason for everything. Fate is strange that way.  I don't know why I was the one who had to come across Riddle's diary, but I was.  I may never understand it, but I accept it as my fate.  Just as you have to accept all of this..." She waved her hand around, "...is yours, whether you want it or not."  She smiled at him sadly.

"You're right, Ginny.  I just wish things could go back to the way they were before."

"Harry, this will all blow over, just wait. Before you know it, the three of you will be planning some sort of mischief to get into."

Despite what Ginny said, the fight seemed to be lasting.  None of the three were speaking to each other.  Even the teachers seemed down-hearted at the trio's apparent break up.  McGonagall had even kept Harry after class to ask him what had happened.  He had told her that the three of them had just had some problems to sort out and were taking time apart.

With homework, practice, and his weekly Legilimency sessions, Harry barely realized how fast Christmas was approaching.  When the list came around for students who would remain at Hogwarts, Harry didn't know whether to sign or not.  He scanned the list, but didn't see Hermione's, Ron's, or Ginny's name.  He immediately sought out Ginny.  

"Oh, Harry we're going to visit Charlie for Christmas. Hermione is going home to spend time with her parents.  I thought Ron...never mind, I'll bet you could come with us."

"No, Dumbledore probably wouldn't let me.  I'll just stay around here this year." Harry was miserable.  This was the first Christmas since he'd started at Hogwarts that he wouldn't have his friends with him.  He'd be all alone again.

Just as he had thought, Dumbledore thought it best for Harry to stay on at Hogwarts for the holidays.  On the morning everyone left Ginny was the only one to say goodbye to him.

"I'm really sorry you can't come with us.  Harry, things will be better next year.  See you in a few weeks!"  And with that, Harry was left to spend his Christmas holidays alone in Gryffindor Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas morning, usually Harry's favorite day of the year, turned out to be dismal.  The usual pile of presents at the foot of his bed was diminished quite a bit.  The usual packages from Ron, Hermione, and even Sirius were missing.  Harry tried to swallow back the fit of rage fighting to escape.  He busied himself with opening his other presents.  He came across Ginny's and smiled. Pulling out the letter she had included, he laughed.

**_Dear Harry, _**

****

**_Happy Christmas!  It's been very interesting around here.  Mum convinced the twins to close up shop for a few days and join us.  Bill and Fleur have even come for the holidays.  Percy, of course, is still being a prat.  I think he feels really stupid about last year, just as he should.  He's embarrassed to face the rest of the family. He did turn up last night with Penelope; remember her?  Well, they came last night to announce that they're getting married.  Mum went completely nuts.  She's so excited.  She's been really upset at Ron.  I accidentally let slip about what happened with Hermione.  He's on strict orders to apologize to her the second we get back to school. I hope you aren't thinking about sitting in the common room all day, Harry!  You'd best get up and get dressed and enjoy Christmas.  As I told you before I left, things will be better.  Happy Christmas and Happy New Year!_**

****

**_With Love, _**

**_Ginny_**

Harry smiled.  He unwrapped the present, Ginny had given him a book.  "200 Ways to Payback Your Enemies" Harry flipped through the book, and marked several interesting pages to use on Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of Christmas Day passed uneventfully.   Christmas dinner was wonderful as usual, but it didn't taste quite as good as it had in years past.  Harry sat alone at the end of the table, remembering the Christmases he had spent here before.

He was sitting in the common room by the fire late that night, when Professor McGonagall came tearing through the portrait hole.  "Potter, come with me quickly!"

Her face was tear-streaked and she looked purely terrified.  Harry's stomach dropped, but he threw down his book and ran after McGonagall.  She didn't speak, and Harry couldn't bring himself to ask the question he wondered.  The both ran all the way to Dumbledore's office.  McGonagall shouted the password and barely gave the gargoyle time to move before she pushed Harry up the stairs.

Harry burst through the office door and met his very grim looking Headmaster.

"Harry, I'm afraid something has happened.  You should come with me."


	10. A Friend In Need

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rush of color did not even register in Harry's mind.  He kept hearing the same words over and over in his head. 

"Harry, I'm afraid something has happened."

What could have happened?  Was it Ron, or Ginny, or one of the other Weasleys?  Could something have happened to them in Romania?  Harry didn't want to think about it.  

When Harry's feet found solid ground, he was quite unprepared.  He fell hard onto his backside.   Harry jumped up immediately and looked around the room.  He was back in Number 12. A horrible cold swept over him.  Christmas...the basement kitchen...something wrong...

"Harry, come with me."  Harry looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore beckoning him up the steps.

The scene was chaotic.  People that Harry barely had time to recognize were dashing here and there.  He caught snatches of conversations.

"...got to get there, man.  Ministry will muck things up royally."

"...can't believe this, does anyone know why?"

Harry followed Dumbledore into the large drawing room.

"The others will be here shortly. Please stay here, don't leave this room. I must go..."  Dumbledore didn't even finish his sentence before running out of the room.

Harry was furious. He walked to the door with every intention of finding someone to tell him what was going on.  The moment he stuck his head out, to look up and down the corridor, it was nearly taken off by a black blur heading up the stairs.  Though the person was moving at an alarming rate, there was no doubt who that greasy black hair belonged to.

Harry took one step out of the door when voices and thuds sounded behind him.  He whipped around.  Four red haired people had just appeared right in the middle of the drawing room. 

"Where are they, Harry?"  Mr. Weasley asked.

"Everyone's running upstairs.  What's going on?" Harry stamped his foot.  It was a childish thing to do, but he was beginning to get annoyed.

"We'll explain when everything is sorted out.  Do not, and I mean do not leave this room for any reason!"  Mrs. Weasley yelled at them while charging up the stairs behind her husband.

Harry looked back at the other two.  Ron looked pale and Ginny was writhing with pure anger.  "Has anyone told you what's going on?"

The both shook their heads. Ginny looked at her watch then around the room.  "Wh...where's Hermione?  Shouldn't she be here, if we are?"

Ron went even paler, and looked at Harry.  "Y...you don't suppose..."  

Harry felt his knees shake and grabbed onto the back of a chair to support himself.  "No, no...don't think that. She's home with her parents.  It's harder for her to get here.  She can't use floo..."

Harry wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.  Ginny was right, if something had happened Hermione should be there with them.  

As much as they wanted to, none of them attempted to leave the room.  Ginny sat, shaking, in an armchair.  Ron paced the room and Harry stared into the fire.  When the door opened, all three jumped and swarmed the people who had entered.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Lupin stood in the room looking grimmer than Harry thought possible.  

"I need you all to sit down, please."   Dumbledore said, his voice barely audible.

For some reason, Harry couldn't argue.  He sank down in the chair he had been gripping.  Ron and Ginny sat on the faded old sofa.   Harry's eyes scanned the group and he immediately panicked. His eyes had fallen on Lupin's robes.  There were dark patches of something that looked terribly like blood. 

"Where's Hermione?  Why isn't she here?  She's a part of this..."  Ginny's voice was strangely high.

"That is what I need to discuss with you.  There was an attack tonight. I'm not exactly sure what happened myself..."

"Hermione's home was attacked by Deatheaters."  Lupin interrupted Dumbledore.  

Ginny cried out and began sobbing into Ron's shirt.  Ron sat stone still, staring.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took seats on either side of their children.  

"Where is she?  What about her parents?"  Harry felt strangely detached.  Surely this was a nightmare.  Just another nightmare that he would soon wake up from...

"Hermione is upstairs.  She was injured and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape are seeing to her."  Lupin sat in a chair that Dumbledore had pulled up for him.  "About an hour ago, Hermione came through on the two way communication mirrors.  I could barely hear her, but I knew there was trouble.  I apparated to her house and found several of the escaped Deatheaters.  I..."  He stopped and took several deep breaths.  "I found Hermione trying to hold two of them off.  The others had her parents.   Several other Order members had heard Hermione's calls and rushed to the house.  We didn't manage to capture any of them.  Hermione was hurt and I knew I had to get her somewhere safe, so I brought her here.  I immediately contacted Professor Dumbledore and Arthur."

"What happened to her parents?"  Harry was sure he already knew the answer to this question.

"I'm afraid there was nothing we could do for them."

The room was filled with a deafening silence.  Ginny's muffled sobs had stopped.  Everyone simply stared at Lupin.

"Ministry officials are at the house now.  Several muggle neighbors heard the commotion; they'll have to have their memories modified."  Harry looked at Dumbledore.  "This is a very serious situation.  Muggles haven't been attacked in public in nearly sixteen years.  They tend to panic over unexplained deaths.  They will want to blame someone and that someone will be the one person who survived."

"Hermione."  Ron had spoken for the first time since the others had entered the room.

"Yes.  The muggle police may possibly think Hermione had something to do with her parents' mysterious deaths.  We have devised a plan to make sure this doesn't happen.  We've questioned her and found out who knew she was at home for the holidays.  Members of the Order are already seeking out these people.  Their memories will be modified to believe that Hermione was with the Weasleys for Christmas holiday.  Shortly, Molly and Arthur will accompany Hermione to the police.  We've had Tonks to pose as a friend of the family.  She is pretending to have dropped by to visit the Grangers.  She'll know of Hermione's whereabouts and offer to get in touch with Molly."

"What's to become of Hermione, Professor?  I know she only has a grandmother in France, but she doesn't like the idea of Hermione being a witch.  Where will she go?"  Ginny was wiping her tears.

"The Grangers appointed appropriate guardians for Hermione awhile back."  Dumbledore gave Mrs. Weasley a sad smile.

"Your father and I are to be Hermione's guardians until she comes of age.  The plans were finalized the day we came to bring you here after your holiday."

It all seemed too terrible to be true.  Hermione's parents were dead.  Harry couldn't begin to think of how horrible this was for Hermione.  Sure, his parents had been killed, but he had only been a baby.  He hadn't really known them; Hermione had had sixteen years with her family.

 "Professor Dumbledore?"  Madame Pomfrey had entered the room.  "She is doing much better.  I've given her a calming draught.  The muggles shouldn't be suspicious.  Also, Tonks has just sent word that the muggles have asked her to bring Hermione to them."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Arthur and I will go and get her.  We'll come straight back here after it's all over."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and left the room.  Professor Lupin soon followed.  Harry, Ginny, and Ron were left trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"I would like to have a few words with the three of you."  Dumbledore looked very seriously over the top of his glasses.  "Hermione is going to need her friends now more than she ever has."  He turned to Harry.  "Harry, you understand what she's going through more than anyone.  She's going to need you.  You will all stay here until the end of the holidays.  Ms. Granger will be given the choice of returning to school in January or delaying her return.  Now, the three of you should be heading to bed, it's rather late.  You will find your belonging are in the rooms you occupied over the summer."  And he left, without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hours passed in agony.  Harry, Ginny, and Ron went up to their separate rooms.  Harry couldn't have slept, even if he had tried.  He kept going over what had happened in his mind. How many more people would die before Voldemort was stopped?  How many more families would be torn apart?  Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps and voices pass his room.

"The poor dear.  I felt so helpless sitting there with her.  When those policemen told her what had happened, she just sat and stared at them."

"I know Molly.  She's an incredibly strong person, though. I think she will be alright in the end. Is she sleeping yet, Poppy?"

"Yes, I've given her a dreamless draught.  That should help a bit.  She nodded off just as we were leaving."

Harry jumped from his bed and pulled on his dressing gown.  He was going to see her, he had to.  He wanted to see for himself that she was alive and well.

Remembering to step over the squeaky steps, he tiptoed to Hermione's room.  Standing outside her door, Hermione's words came back to him. 

"_If you had just learned to keep your nose out of my business and let me be, none of this would be happening.  I wish you hadn't bothered to come and find me in first year.  At least then I could have had five years of peace!_"  

She had screamed those words to Ron, but Harry felt they applied to him now.  If she hadn't been his friend, none of this would be happening to her.  She would be home, safe with her parents.

He placed a hand on the doorknob, but a voice stopped him.  Someone was talking inside of Hermione's room.

"I wish you were awake to hear me, Hermione.  Actually I don't, because if you were awake I wouldn't have the nerve to say this.  You mean everything to me, do you know that?"

Harry's eyes widened and he held his breath.  That was Ron!  

"I'm so sorry for everything."

Harry came to his senses.  He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be hearing this.  He certainly would hate to know that Ron had overheard him in a situation like this.  He turned around to start back to his room and smacked right into someone.

"Merlin's beard, Harry!  What are you trying to do, give a girl a heart attack?" Ginny was speaking in a fast but low whisper, clutching her chest.

"I didn't expect you to be right behind me!  What are you doing here anyway?"

"The same thing you are, apparently."  

"Well, there's no use.  Ron's already beat us to it."  Ginny's eyes went wide, and Harry already knew what she was thinking.  "Trust me, we shouldn't interrupt." 

"Oh..."  Ginny said. "Well, guess I'll go back to bed then.  Goodnight, Harry." She turned and went walked down the corridor towards her room.

Harry stood, watching her.  He didn't know why, but he did.  He watched her open the door to her room, turn and give him a small wave, then shut the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral for Hermione's parents would be held the following week.  All sorts of memory charms had had to be cast, and the Ministry had tried to cover up every trace of what really happened.

Hermione came down to the basement kitchen in the mornings to have breakfast and then would go into the drawing room where she would read until lunch.  Her routine never changed. Her injuries had been slight.  It seemed that the Deatheaters had taken care not to hurt her very badly.  There were no visible signs of the attack on her body, but it showed clearly in her eyes.  She never spoke to anyone; she just ambled about the house.  

Harry and Ginny took turns sitting with her in the drawing room during the day.  Neither pressed conversation upon her, they would just sit.  They wanted to show that they were there for her if she wanted them, but they refused to press her until she was ready.  Ron had taken to avoiding all of them.  No one could figure out why, but Ginny came up with a possible explanation.

"Well, they fought before the end of term.  Maybe Ron feels guilty about the things he said to her.  I mean, what if she had died and the last words Ron had said to her were hateful?"  Ginny whispered to Harry one morning during breakfast.

The morning of the funeral dawned bright, but cold.  They all dressed in appropriate muggle clothes and rode in a Ministry car that had been sent for them.  Hermione was her usual detached self.  She neither spoke, nor offered any sign of emotion.  Ron seemed to have adapted this behavior as well. 

Harry was shivering as they all stood next to the two open graves.  Hermione stood to his left with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on her other side.  The Granger's friends stood across from them.  Many were weeping openly and some just stared at their feet.   Tonks, Remus, and Mad-eye (who succeeded at blending in very well, amazingly) had accompanied them to the funeral and stood behind them at the graveside.  Harry wondered if this was just supporting Hermione or if they feared another attack. 

Harry kept sneaking glances at Hermione, but she still stood stone still.  She hadn't shed a tear throughout the whole day.  However Ginny seemed to be doing enough for the both of them.  She stood on Harry's right, with Ron right behind her.  When the service ended, the other people came to talk to Hermione.  Harry was about to walk away, when he felt someone grab hold of his hand.  He looked around and saw Hermione.  She gave him a pleading look and squeezed his hand.  Although she didn't say a word, Harry understood perfectly.  He stayed by her side as her parent's friends came to give their condolences.

A young woman with dark hair enveloped Hermione in a hug.  "Oh dear, I'm so sorry."  She pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.  "I was cleaning out your mother's desk and I found this.  It had your name on it.  I think she had intended on sending it to you at school; it didn't have a stamp or anything so..."

"Thank you Jennifer.  Everything has been sorted out?"  Harry was surprised to hear how calm Hermione's voice sounded.

"Yes, the office has been packed up.  All of their personal things were sent to the house.  Dr. Jenkins is going to be taking over after the first of the year."

Hermione nodded.  The woman looked ready to burst into tears, so she hugged Hermione quickly and ran towards her car.

"Oh, no...not her..."  Harry heard Hermione whisper.  He looked up to see an older woman pushing her way through the crowd.  She was looking at Hermione with a look Harry knew all too well.  It was the same look Aunt Petunia had been giving him for as long as he could remember. 

"Are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to hug your grandmother?"

Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten around his.  "I'd really rather not, Grandmother, if it's all the same to you."

The grandmother didn't look the least bit shocked.  "Well, I can see you're still as hateful as you've always been.  I've been told that Annette arranged for you to live with another family.  I figured my daughter would want you away from me.  I've always said she did the wrong thing by encouraging your...whatever it is."  The grandmother smiled nastily.

"If you are going to insult my parents or me, I suggest you leave now."  Hermione's voice was filled with a bitterness Harry had never heard before.

"I will stay until I am ready to leave, you nasty little girl.  However I won't talk of them anymore, it is wrong to speak ill of the dead.  Are these people you are to live with like you?"

"I am not going to discuss anything with you.  Good day, Grandmother."

The old woman gave a snort and walked away from Hermione.  

"I want to leave, Harry.  Can we go now?"  Hermione sounded as though she were on the verge of having a breakdown, so Harry led her back to the car.

"Where's Ron?"  

Harry looked around. Ron had been right behind them just a few moments ago.  "I don't know. Do you want me to find him?"

"No, it's alright. Never mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived back at number twelve, Hermione rushed into her bedroom.  They could all hear her sobbing inside, but no one knew quite what to do.

After lunch (which Hermione refused to come down for) Harry met up with Ron in the corridor leading to Hermione's room.

"What are you doing here?"  Ron asked.

"Your mum wanted me to bring this to Hermione."  Harry held up a tray of sandwiches and juice.  

"Yeah, you're the only one she'll talk to now.  Makes sense to have you do it."  Ron said, brushing roughly past Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  

"Nothing, never mind."

Ron remained distant for the rest of the holidays.  Eventually Hermione came out of her room and resumed her spot in the drawing room.  She began to talk to Harry and Ginny.  Every day she would ask about Ron, but none of them could ever find him.

On the first of January, the three of them sat in the drawing room.  Hermione was reading and Harry and Ginny were playing chess.

"Are you all packed?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.  They nodded.  "Good.  You'll be taking the train back, so make sure you are up at a decent time. Hermione, I picked up everything you wanted me to, it's all lying on your bed."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley left and Ginny turned to Hermione.  "You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Of course I am."  She smiled when Harry and Ginny glanced at one another.  "I can't just hide.  Besides my parents would want me to move on with life, not be mired down in grief."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, they all rushed around trying to get ready for the return to school.  They made it to the train station with twenty minutes to spare.  Ron, still avoiding everyone, rushed through the barrier ahead of everyone else.  Harry was about to walk through when a voice called out to him.  

"Harry!  Harry, wait!"

He turned to see Mark Evans charging at him, full speed.

"Hello, Mark.  Have a good holiday?"

"Yeah, I did.  Listen, my dad is being really weird.  When I told him about you, he flipped.  He says he wants to meet you.  Think you could come and have a chat with him?  He'll drive me mad all term if you don't!"

Harry knew that Mark Evan was muggle born, but the idea of meeting a stranger didn't set well with him.  "I suppose I can."

"Good, stay here and I'll go and get him."

Harry was thankful that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still standing with him.   He had turned to tell them what was going on, when another voice stopped him.

"You're Lily's son?"  

Harry jerked around.  How did this man know his mother's name?  Harry's eyes widened as they fell on a tall man with dark auburn hair and bright... "Wait a minute...those are my eyes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well I promised to thank all of my reviewers individually so here goes:

tanstaafl—Thank you so much!

The Yellow Dart—I hate you too!  Just kidding!  You have to be my most enthusiastic fan yet!  I'm so glad you like this silly thing.

Paul--Glad you think so!

hermionegreen—I'm glad you thought it was realistic.  I tried to go off my stupid fights at that age, but of course I got to spice them up by adding all the magical parts! 

Spaci Ireth—I'm terribly sorry about the long chapters!  Sometimes my brain gets carried away and I can't wrangle it back!  I'm trying to be very careful with the Harry/Ginny situation.  Hermione/Ron have had five years to fall in love, so I can just make them say "I love you" just about any old time.  Harry/Ginny, however, have a very strange relationship.  They've just learned to be friends and respect each other on a whole new level.  I hate the idea of Harry taking one look at Ginny and saying... "Hey, I think I love you..."  That seems a bit far-fetched to me...I'm so glad you like this.  By the way...I love how you got your screen name...!

Remember guys...R/R!!!!


	11. When Friends Become Something More

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at he man who was smiling down at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Reed Evans.  And you are definitely Lily's son."  He laughed slightly as Harry continued to stare at him.  "The eyes give it away."

"Not to be rude, but how do you know my mother?"  Hermione and the Weasleys had closed in around Harry.  

 "Lily was my cousin.  Our fathers were brothers."  Mr. Evans looked up as Mrs. Weasley inhaled sharply.  "Do you have a few moments?"  

Harry looked around at the clock.  He still had fifteen minutes before the train left.  "Um, sure."

Mr. Evans led them over to a couple of benches off to the side.  "Our dads were twin brothers actually."  He laughed and pointed at his hair.  "They were the redheads.  Lily and I took after them.  We both got the eyes from them, too.  We lived across the street from one another.  Lily was always at our house; I think she was trying desperately to get away from Petunia. When I was nine, my father got transferred to a job in Australia.  We moved, but Lily wrote to me all the time.  Just a bit after her eleventh birthday, she sent me a letter telling me that she had been accepted at this really amazing private school. She said that she couldn't tell me where it was or anything, but she sounded very excited.  Slowly, the letters became fewer and far between.  We grew up and I rarely heard from her. 

"Aunt Elaine and Uncle Richard died when we were twenty.  I came back with my parents for the funeral.  It was the first time I had seen Lily in over ten years.  I couldn't believe it was her when I saw her. She wasn't the carefree, pretty cousin I remembered.  She looked much older than merely twenty. She looked as if she'd already lived a lifetime. We talked for awhile, and them she introduced me to her fiancé."  Mr. Evans smiled as Harry's eyes widened.  "Yep, it was your dad.  Then she introduced me to a couple of her friends. I can't remember their names, but there were three other boys and another girl..."  He broke off as if trying to remember names and faces.  "Anyway, Lily acted so strange over the next few days.  She was always huddled in corners whispering with her friends. It was like something was going on that she didn't want anyone else to know about."

Harry had a pretty good idea what that was.

"I left just after the funeral. I wrote one letter to Lily after that.  I had sent it to Petunia, because I had no idea where Lily was living.  Petunia promptly sent it back saying that Lily didn't live their anymore, so please don't send anything else for her.  And so I didn't.   I never knew what happened to her.  Eventually I got married and Mark was born.  Two years ago, we moved back here.  I was a bit more than surprised when I found out Petunia was living in the area.  I went to see her one day.  I had never really liked Petunia, but family is family after all.  Something was strange though.  As soon as she saw me, she barked at me to turn around, go home, and never ever try to talk to her again.  I had no idea what had come over her.

"The summer before last, I came to the house after that ridiculous son of hers attacked Mark.  She was furious until I asked about Lily.  She went pale and told me that Lily and her husband had died, now please go away."  Mr. Evans looked sadly at his shoes.  "And that was it; the only explanation I got. Then last May, Mark got his Hogwart's letter.  When Mark came home for the holidays, he told me about meeting you.  I never realized just who you were until Mark said your last name was Potter.  The name sounded familiar, so I asked Mark more about you.  He told me the story about what happened when you were a baby.  I started looking through a few books that Mark had brought home, and that's when I found out who you really were.  I never even knew anything about you.  I knew of you living with the Dursleys' from neighborhood gossip, of course."

Harry snorted.  "I guess you thought I was some mad delinquent, too?  That seems to be the story everyone believes..."

"Well, I figured if you weren't mad before you went to live with Petunia, you would be soon enough."  Everyone laughed.  "Well, I suppose you'd better head for the train; it'll be leaving soon. It was good to meet you Harry.  It's always nice to have family who'll actually acknowledge you in public."  Mr. Evans waved goodbye and then hugged Mark.  "Have a good term, son."

Everyone pushed their way towards the barrier together.  Harry's heart felt unbelievably light.  He had family...real family.  Better yet he had family on his mother's side; family that didn't hate him for being a wizard!

"So, does this make us cousins or something?"  Mark said from behind him.

"I think so.  Our parents were cousins, so that makes sense."

Hermione spoke up.  "You're second cousins, actually."

Harry and Mark looked at each other, smiling slightly.  Harry was thinking it, but Mark spoke up first.  "You know, I'll bet we could really cause some damage to Dudley with this."

"Not just that, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  Imagine how horrified they would be if they knew their was another wizard in the family tree."  Harry pushed through the barrier, thinking of the expressions on his aunt and uncle's face when they heard the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride was the worst one yet.  Ron didn't sit with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  He had decided to stay in the prefects' car up front.

"I can't understand why he's avoiding us. My brother can be such a pain in the..."  Ginny stopped as she looked up at Hermione.

Hermione was holding her chin in her hand and gazing out the window.  She hadn't really spoken to either of them since they boarded the train.  Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances.

"Er, Hermione...do you want something to eat?"  Ginny tried.

Hermione simply shook her head, and continued staring out the window.  Ginny shrugged and sighed. Harry felt bad, he had no idea what to do.  He didn't want to push Hermione to talk, but he knew it wasn't the best thing to just let her be.  In the end, he and Ginny played a few games of chess, hoping to catch Hermione's interest.  It didn't work, of course.

Hermione fell asleep halfway to Hogwarts.  Harry motioned to Ginny and they both went out into the corridor.

"Well, what are we going to do?"  Harry asked.

"I don't know.  What's going on with Ron?  I wanted to ask you earlier, but I didn't want to do it in front of Hermione."

"I don't have any idea.  I've seen him angry at me and Hermione before, but he's never acted like this.  It's like he's afraid to be around Hermione, but I can't think of why he's angry with me.  Surely he isn't still mad about what happened before the holidays."

Ginny furrowed her brow.  "No, I don't think that's it."  Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  "Well, when we were still in Romania, Ron and I had a little talk."  She looked up sheepishly, as Harry glared at her.

"What did you say?"

 "I just reminded the idiot that you and Hermione were his best friends! I told him that he was being silly over the whole thing, and that you were only trying to help. And I reminded him about that idiotic fight the two of you had during the Tournament.  Of course, he agreed in the end and said that he was going to apologize when we got back to school.  So I don't think he could be angry about that still."

"So what's his problem now?"

Ginny shook her head.  "No idea..."

Their arrival at the school was very strange.  As Harry and Ginny walked along side Hermione, people stared openly.  Some gave quiet greetings to Hermione that she returned with a small wave.  She had managed to avoid nearly everyone on the train by shutting herself in the compartment.  Now, though, it wouldn't be so easy.  Harry and Ginny had agreed to stick with Hermione as much as possible.  They didn't want people to start harassing her about details of what happened.  Mainly, though, their biggest concern was the Slytherins.  People like Malfoy and Parkinson would no doubt take great enjoyment from bothering Hermione now.

The evening found Harry sitting in the common room.  Hermione had gone up to bed and Ron was nowhere to be found.  

"Hi Harry."  It was Neville.

"Hey, Neville.  How was your holiday?"

Neville shrugged.  "Not bad I guess.  My Gran is still angry about my dad's wand.  She keeps going on and on about what happened..." Neville broke off as he remembered what he was talking about.  "So, how's Hermione doing?"

"Not bad, I guess.  Actually I don't have a clue; she hasn't really talked much since it happened.  How come so many people know about it?"

"Well it was in the Daily Prophet the day after Christmas.   And Professor McGonagall sent a letter to everyone one in Gryffindor, just before we came back.  She said to not badger Hermione, just talk to her and be nice."

"Well good luck at doing that.  She won't really talk to anyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The first few days of term hardly seemed different from the last days before the Christmas holidays.  The trio remained distant to one another, but the air between them was different.  In December, the three were furious with one another, but now it felt as if they were strangers.  Harry felt he hardly knew the two people he called his best friends.  He could understand Hermione's quiet nature; it was Ron's that was really bothering him.  Finally one day of Defense Against the Dark Arts was enough to push Harry over the edge.

Harry had stayed back to arrange his continuing Legilimency sessions with Professor Bombeck.  As he was about to walk out the door of the classroom, voices caused him to stop.

"Ron, I don't see what the big deal is.  Harry's her friend, too."

"You just don't get it, Neville.  You weren't there, you didn't see it."  Ron said, sounding exasperated.

"Well, maybe you should talk to them about it.  Listen, I'm meeting Luna in the library, see you later."

Harry saw Neville walk past the door.  He had had enough; he was confronting Ron...now.  He walked out the door to find Ron starting off in the opposite direction.  Harry hurried forward and caught the back of his bag.  He started pulling him back towards the Defense classroom, which was empty now.

"Harry, what are you doing?  Let go of me!"

"No, you and I are going to have a talk.  If this is the only way I can get you to speak to me, then fine!"

Harry pulled Ron in the room and slammed the door behind him.  He turned and glared at Ron.  "Now, what is the matter with you lately?  You're ignoring Hermione and me.  If you're mad at me, just tell me what I've done."

Ron didn't speak, but made to open the door.  Harry stepped in front of the handle, blocking Ron's path.

"Are you still mad at me for interfering with you and Hermione? If you are, I've told you I was sorry."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment and then looked quickly away.  "No, it's not that."

"Then what, Ron?"

Ron's ears reddened and he opened his mouth several times before words actually came out. "Well...it's...just..."

"What?"  Harry shouted even though he hadn't meant to.

"Fine!  It's you!  You've beaten me at something else!  You've beaten me to the one thing I..."  He stopped.

"What are you talking about?  I haven't beaten you at anything!"

"HERMIONE! I'm talking about Hermione!"  Ron's face couldn't have been any redder than it was at this moment.

Harry was shocked. He stepped back from Ron until his back was pressed flat against the door.  "What's Hermione got to do with this?  Ron..."

"You took her!  You know I always had this idea about us..."  Ron threw down his bag and advanced on Harry.  "And never, even in my most horrible dream did I ever imagine the two of you..."

Realization swept over Harry in cold waves.  "Ron, you don't think...I mean...me...and...Hermione?"

"Of course you and Hermione!  I saw you at her parents' funeral!  You were standing there holding hands with her!"   Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Ron cut him off.  "I guess you really took what Dumbledore said to heart, didn't you?  'She's going to need you.'  I guess you figured it was your time to make your move on her, eh?"  Ron smiled.  It was the same smile he had worn after Harry had been named fourth champion during the Tournament.

"Ron, you've got this all wrong..."

"No, I think I've gotten it all perfectly right.  I should have seen it before, but I never thought my own best friend would do something like this.   You've been planning all this haven't you?  All you had to do was sit back and wait for me and Hermione to fight so you could jump in and be the one she ran to.  Worked out nicely for you, didn't it Potter?"  Ron made to push Harry aside and leave.

Harry pushed him back.  "Alright, you're going to listen to me now!  First of all, if I had wanted to steal Hermione away while you were fighting I could have done it years before now!  Secondly, at the funeral, Hermione took my hand and asked me to stay!  If you hadn't run off and acted like a prat you would have heard her asking for you!"  Harry stopped for a moment to enjoy the effect of these words on Ron.  "Lastly, Hermione is like a sister to me!  I could never...I would never..."  Harry gave an involuntary shudder.  "Ron, it would be like you and Ginny...ugh...the idea gives me the creeps.  She is my best friend and she could never be anything more that that."

Ron stared at Harry, obviously unsure of whether or not to believe him.  "So, you never..."

Harry simply shook his head.  Ron's face went redder. (And here we didn't think it was possible...) "C'mon Ron, I know how you really feel about her.  I would never try to do anything, even if I wanted to."

Ron's eyes widened.  "How do you know...?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh.  "What sort of idiot do you take me for?"

"Is it that obvious?"  Ron was speaking to the floor.  

"Pretty much.  Ron, you need to talk to her."  Ron looked up sharply.  "Not about that, not yet anyway.  Just talk to her, she needs her friends now...all of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt much better as he made his way to Potions that afternoon.  He found Hermione sitting just outside Snape's door, reading a letter.  He settled next to her; they still had ten minutes before class.

"Who's the letter from?"

She didn't look up.  "Viktor.  He heard what happened and wrote to see how I'm doing."

"Oh, that's nice of him." A sudden thought occurred to Harry.  "Er, Hermione...can I ask you something?"

She nodded and kept on reading.

"Are you and Viktor...well...?

Hermione looked up and studied Harry for a moment.  "We are friends.  He would like more and I am dealing with that."

Harry couldn't help but give her a small grin, which to his greatest surprise she returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night in the common room, Harry sat in a corner whispering to Ginny.

"He really thought that you and Hermione were..." Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. 

"And just why is that idea so funny?"  Harry said, feigning hurt.

"Well, you two are just...no, it would never work.  She'd drive you mad!"

"And you don't think she'd do the same with Ron?"  Harry laughed.

"Well, she's going to drive him mad of course.  But, Ron will drive her mad in return.  See, they will cancel each other out; their perfect together!"  Ginny laughed harder than before.  "Where are they anyway?"

"Oh, Ron's got patrol duty tonight and Hermione's in a meeting with Professor McGonagall.  I think McGonagall wants to keep a close watch on her, so Hermione's got weekly meetings with her."

"Oh, well she's doing much better lately.  I'm really surprised the Slytherins have left her alone.  Maybe they grew a heart over Christmas."

"Doubtful. What are you reading?"  Ginny had just pulled her legs up into the chair and opened a large leather book.

"Oh, Hermione gave this to me for Christmas.  It's a play called Romeo and Juliet.  I read it at her house over the summer and I really liked it.  I'd never heard of it before, with it being a muggle thing.  It's really great though."  She fell silent as she read.

Harry didn't know why, but he watched her read.  He had found himself doing this a lot lately.  He would end up watching her from across a room, sometimes without even realizing he was doing it.  She intrigued him for some reason.  It was like a mystery he wanted to figure out.  He watched her tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then bite her lower lip.  Smiling to himself, he realized he liked the way her hair looked in the firelight.  He liked the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed.  He definitely liked the way her eyes sparkled when she was planning something.  He very much liked...

Harry suddenly came to his senses.  What was he doing?  He couldn't think this way about Ginny!  For Merlin's sake, she was his friend!  A friend with six very large, overprotective brothers.  One who happened to be his best friend! He swallowed hard and jumped up from his seat.  He had to get out of here!

"Harry, are you okay?  You look funny."  Ginny said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm going to bed."  

If he had been able to listen, he would have heard Ginny call after him.  "But it's only seven o'clock!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

Dave the L's gal: I'm glad you like it! And I'll read it soon.

Spaci Ireth: I know he has to be related...it can't be coincidence that JK put him in there with that name.  I don't think he'll be closely related, so I went with the cousin aspect.  And look, no cliff hanger this time!

hermionegreen: You got one thing right, but as to the other...well you'll just have to wait and see. I know I'm evil...Poor Ron, he didn't really have much basis for his accusations, but he's so self conscious.  He doesn't think he's nearly good enough for her, and here's Harry with all this fame and wealth...he was just reading a bit to much between the lines.


	12. It's Now or Never

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avoiding someone you desperately wanted to see wasn't any easy thing to do, as Harry was beginning to find out.  His mind told him to stay as far away from Ginny as he could get.  The trouble was that every other single part of him wanted nothing more than to be around her.

It wasn't the fact that he found her quite beautiful; ("Shut up brain!") it was the fact that they had become friends.  Their friendship was on a different level than the friendship that Harry shared with Ron and Hermione. They understood each other in ways that no one else did.  They both were possibly the only two to survive being direct targets of Voldemort. 

Harry sat staring into the common room fire, thinking about this.  They had seen each other in the most horrible times of their lives so far.  Harry had seen her under Voldemort's control and had nearly witnessed her death.  Ginny in turn had seen him, though at a distance, when he announced Voldemort's return.  Then only last year she had seen him through being called a liar, being hated by the world at large, and then had seen him lose the closest person to a parent he had had in his life.  Yet during all of this, she had not tried to do as the others.  Unlike Hermione, she didn't try to figure out a solution to all of his problems.  Unlike Ron, she hadn't tried to make him forget his troubles with odd jokes and outings.  Unlike Dumbledore, she hadn't wanted to talk incessantly.  No, she had listened.  Listening was the one thing that Harry had wanted more than anything over the past year.  She had done that for him.  Ginny never questioned him, she never tried to fix him, she never tried to make him forget, and she never spoke.  She would sit and listen until Harry had talked himself into silence.  Afterwards, she would give him an encouraging smile, or a squeeze of his hand, but never talk.

And that was what was driving Harry mad.  He missed their talks.  He missed sitting with her in the common room and discussing Ron and Hermione's latest row, discussing new Quidditch strategies, or discussing their ridiculous amounts of homework.  

"_Don't be an idiot_;" his brain told him, "_You don't miss talking to her. You just miss her...period_."

"Harry what's wrong with you?  You look like you've swallowed a lemon."  Ron announced, looking up from their game of chess.  "I called checkmate at least five minutes ago, but you've just sat there.  Is something the matter?"

Harry looked around quickly. "What?  Oh, no nothings wrong.  I was just thinking..."

"Oh.  Well, listen do you mind if I skip out?"

Harry gave Ron a calculating look.  

"It's just I wanted to go and meet Hermione.  She should be getting away from McGonagall in a few minutes.  And don't give me that look!  I'm just trying to make up for being a prat!"

"Well, I'm glad you finally realized it.  Go on, I've got work I need to do anyway.  I think I'll hit the library."

Ron called his thanks as he pushed through the portrait.

Work; that would take his mind off of her.  Harry was proud of himself for coming up with such a good plan.  He could finish his essay for Snape, and work out a new practice schedule for the team.  Harry ran upstairs, grabbed his bag, and headed for the library.

Choosing a table situated far away from Madame Pince's prying eyes, he sat his things down.  He had barely pulled out a chair to sit in, when a mass of red hair spread out over a nearby table caught his eye.  The owner of the mane wasn't moving.  Harry was in no doubt of whom it could be; he had unwittingly memorized every auburn lock on her head.

Making his way over to her, he saw that she was lying on an open Arithmancy book.  The peaceful sound of her breathing made something inside of him tingle.  He watched her for a second.  One side of her face was stuck to the arm lying across the open book.  The other side of her face was visible to him.  Not being able to help himself he watched her for awhile. He found himself reaching out and tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"This is wrong on so many levels." He whispered to himself.

Ginny gave a slight movement, but slept on.  Harry knew he should wake her, but he liked seeing her like this.  So peaceful, so endearing...

He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle nudge.  "Ginny, come on.  Wake up."

She opened one bleary eye, and then raised her head and looked at him.  Surprisingly she smiled a little. A very odd look came over her as she gazed up at him. "I was having the most wonderful dream about..."  She broke off abruptly and looked wildly around.  "Harry!  Oh, what...what time is it?"  She fumbled for her watch.

"Relax.  It's a little after seven."

Ginny didn't relax, however.  "Oh no!"  She jumped up and started cramming all her things into her bag.  "Oh, I'm late for duty!  It's my night to patrol the first floor!  Oh, Chang is going to have my head if I'm late again!"

"Ginny hold on!"

She didn't, however.  Waving over her shoulder, she sped out of the library.

Harry made his way back to his seat, wondering.  What had her dream been about?  And what was that look she had given him? Was it possibly...

"_No, you had just woken her up.  She barely knew where she was or who you were.  Don't flatter yourself, Potter_."  With that, Harry turned to his parchment and began to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Harry knew that a _norma_l life was never going to exist under Hogwart's roof, things seem to be getting back to a routine that Harry was familiar with.

By February, Hermione had begun to talk a bit more.  The dark circles under her eyes and the way her shoulders constantly sagged showed her sadness, but there was a semblance of the old Hermione shining through.  She and Ron had evidently come to some sort of mutual agreement.  They talked and walked together often; even once Harry distinctly heard Hermione laugh out loud at something Ron said.  Harry never questioned either of them about their relationship; he simply left them to their own devices. 

The beginning of February brought about the return of the Quidditch season.  Every Thursday night Harry and his teammates could be found, bundled up against the cold, out on the Quidditch field.  Harry found it was even harder trying to avoid Ginny during their practice sessions.  He couldn't very well pretend she didn't exist out here.  Once, he had thoroughly embarrassed himself by telling off Blaine Mason for narrowly avoiding crashing his broom into Ginny's.  Ginny had assured him that no damage was done, Blaine looked bewildered, and Harry spent ten minutes banging his head against his locker after everyone had left.

Harry walked out of the captain's office after one practice session to find Ginny sitting on a bench, leaning against the wall behind her.  She was fast asleep.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

Ginny snapped awake with a start and nearly fell to the floor. "Wha...?  Oh, must have dozed off again."

Harry looked closely at her as she bent to pick up her bag.  She looked pale, not very bad though.  Dark circles had begun to form under her eyes and she looked thinner than she had in ages.  For a horrible fleeting second, Harry was strongly reminded of how she had looked in the latter part of her first year.

"Ginny, are you okay?  That's the second time I've found you asleep in an unusual place.  Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him and smiled.  "I'm fine.  Well, not really."  Her face fell and she slumped back down on the bench.  "I guess it's just everything catching up with me.  I've had to start studying for my O.W.L.'s.  Plus, all the teachers seem to think that the more homework the better.  I've got patrol duty three times a week, and every time I turn around there's a bloody prefect meeting!"  She scowled at the last words.  "You know, that Cho Chang is a down right..." Ginny called her a word that Harry knew would have caused Mrs. Weasley to yell at her.

Harry laughed a little.

"It's not funny!  If I'm even a second late, she gives me this ten minute lecture about being responsible.  Then she prisses off to do Merlin only knows what, acting like she's the cleverest little witch there is."  Ginny wrinkled her nose.  "If it wouldn't send Mum straight over the edge, I'd take that stupid badge and tell Chang to shove it up her backside!"

"Does she give anyone else a hard time?"

"Are you kidding?  Last week Malfoy actually asked if he could get out of his Thursday night patrol of the sixth floor, and she told him yes!  Then she had the nerve to give it to me, knowing full well that I have Quidditch practice on Thursdays!  When I told her I couldn't, she threatened to complain about me to McGonagall! She said that being a prefect should be my number one priority."

Harry narrowed his eyes.  He had a feeling that he knew what this was all about.  "Listen Ginny, she's not after you. She's doing this because of me."

"What's this got to do with you?"

"Well, remember that Hogsmeade trip, when you and I went down to the Three Broomsticks?"  Ginny nodded.  "Well, she had asked me to go with her a few days before.  I told her that I wasn't going to go.  When you were...er...talking with Michael, she came over to me.  She was mad because she thought I had lied about not going.  Then she actually thought that you and I were...well that we were..."  Harry felt his cheeks burning.  Now was not the time to blush!

Ginny stood with her mouth agape.  "No!  Why would she think that you and I..."  She looked at her feet and then back up. "Well, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!  So, that's the reason she's been so horrible to me!  I can't believe this!  Oh, she's as bad as Michael Corner!"

"What's he got to do with this?"

Ginny stomped around and let out little cries of exasperation.  "Oh, the idiot wrote to me over the summer begging me to forgive him.  He said he had broken up with Cho and that he wanted me back.  I told him to get stuffed, of course."  Ginny added the last bit, glancing at Harry.  "Then that day at the Three Broomsticks, he came after me again.  He said, 'I should have known you run straight to Perfect Potter.'" She stopped there.

Harry knew there was more that he had said.  "What else did he say?"

Ginny blushed severely.  "Well, nothing that I'd like to repeat." She dropped her head and whispered, "At least not to you."

Harry stood and watched her fiddling with her bag, avoiding his gaze.  Before he had realized it, he had taken several steps forward.  Without meaning to, he had come within mere inches of Ginny.  

"Listen, Ginny..."  His voice suddenly caught in his throat as she looked up at him.  He had only been this close to another girl once before, and he clearly remembered what had happened.  Ginny wasn't crying, though.  She was looking at him in a very peculiar way.  Her face showed no emotion, her lips were pressed together, and she kept her eyes trained on his.  This expression stirred something in him...something he'd never felt before.

Harry opened his mouth several times to finish what he was saying but found his voice wasn't working.  He tried to look away, but her eyes held him.  There was something causing him to want to take a few steps closer to her.  They were already so very close though...

Silence pressed in around them.  The seconds that passed felt like hours to Harry.  Crazy, half-formed thoughts ran around his head.  "Just a few steps..."  "Just lean down a little bit..."  "I wonder what would happen if I..."

His breath was coming faster and harder.  His eyes flickered down for a mere second and saw that Ginny was breathing fast, too.  Looking back to her eyes, his mind was made up.  It was now or never...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul: Thanks so much for your review!  I'm really glad you are enjoying this.

Jedi Buttercup:  Ha!  I can think of more ways to be cruel and unusual...LOL!  I'm so glad you think this is going well!  I am trying desperately to keep everything in canon.  Don't worry I find myself wanting to hug and smack them too!  As to the "Cole" situation...Snape doesn't know who she is yet.  As she is/was and Auror, she's very talented at disguising herself.  And since she wants to keep her return very secret (and she has very, very good reason...) she's taking every precaution to do so.  Don't worry though...I plan on having a bit of fun with Snape and his lovely lady....possibly next chapter. There will be a very funny scene with the two of them.  Be patient, my pet...all will be revealed...lol!

hermionegreen:  Thanks so much!  I'm hoping you enjoy the way I play out the romance.  I want them to have this great epic romance.  They are going to have the ups and downs like every couple, but on a different level.  The world around them is so crazy, but I want them to be a sort of sanctuary for each other.


	13. Winning, losing, and everything in betwe...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now or never.  He kept watching her for a sign.  A sign to move, a sign to stop, any sign.  She just kept standing there, her eyes fixed on his.   Her lips were no longer pressed together, but slightly parted.

Swallowing the knot that had formed in his throat, Harry stepped a bit closer.  To his surprise, she took a step closer to him. His heart was hammering, his knees were shaking slightly, and there seemed to be a humming sound filling his ears. 

Without realizing he was doing it, he was leaning his head down toward hers.  She was tilting her face to meet him.  Their lips were about to meet...

A sharp rap on the changing room door brought everything crashing down.  Ginny caught her breath sharply and pulled back. The dreamy expression quickly faded to embarrassment. Harry stood up straight and looked away.  

"Yes?"  Harry called, a bit harsher than he had meant to.  

"Just wondering if you wanted me and Hermione to wait for you."  It was Ron.  Harry had never really truly hated his best friend until this moment.

"Uh, yeah.  I'll be right there.  Just let me lock the broom closet."

Harry looked around.  Ginny was pulling her bag onto her shoulder, her cheeks flaming red.  He walked over to her.  

"Ginny, I'm sorry..."

She smiled at him.  "It's okay.  I think we're both just tired and a little out of it. We didn't know what we were doing.  Let's head back to the common room."  Ginny turned and pushed open the door.  Harry could hear her start up a conversation with Hermione.

Harry leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead against it.  She hadn't wanted it after all; she hadn't wanted him.  That's basically what she'd said. How could he have been so stupid?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry didn't know which was worse; the wind that whipped around chilling him to the bone or Cho Chang trying to knock him off his broom at every opportunity.  The match against Ravenclaw wasn't going well.  They had been playing for well over two hours and there was still no sign of the Snitch.  Harry was getting desperate.

Gryffindor was up by only thirty points, but Ravenclaw was beginning to pull back. Everyone was tired and freezing.  Harry looked around at his teammates.  He had to catch the Snitch soon or this game would go on all night.

A shimmer of gold caught his attention.  Not wanting to make a sudden move to alert Cho, he slowly turned his head to see the Snitch hovering nearby.  He knew that she would no doubt be watching him; he had to be careful.  The snitch fluttered around the Slytherin crowd.  Without another thought, he streaked off in its direction.  Just as he had figured, Cho had been watching him for any sign.  He didn't have time to throw her of course; he just had to be quicker than her.  It didn't take her long to catch up to him.  They were racing neck and neck toward the Slytherin stands.  Suddenly the words that Oliver had screamed so long ago came back to him.  "_This is no time to be a gentleman! Knock her off her broom if you have to_!" Well, that's exactly what he would have to do.

He pulled his broom sharply to the left and slammed directly into her.  Cho swore loudly and tried to regain control.  However it was too late.  Harry held the snitch tightly in his hand and couldn't help but give her a sarcastic smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gryffindor's win had tied them with Ravenclaw for first place.  The party in the common room that night was amazing.  Even Professor McGonagall didn't have the heart to tell anyone to go to bed.  She arrived somewhere around midnight looking irritated.  She took a look around the room and sighed.  "Well, I suppose I can't break up such a celebration.  I do ask that you please keep the noise down to a minimal roar."  After that she left and the party became even wilder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat nearest the fire.  Even Hermione seemed happier than she had in weeks. She even laughed out loud when Harry and Ron discussed Cho's reaction at missing the Snitch.

"I haven't seen her that mad since Ginny grabbed it from under her nose last year. You'd think she would have learned by now that she can't beat the Gryffindor seeker!"

Harry laughed along with his two friends, but the mention of Ginny's name had made his stomach do a flip.  They hadn't spoken since they had left the locker room on Thursday night.  He looked around to find her.  She sat, surrounded by her friends, on a sofa on the other side of the room. At almost the same instant he had looked at her, she looked directly back at him. Harry gave her a half smile then forced himself to look away. 

"Harry?"  Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I said next Saturday is a Hogsmeade trip."

Ron wrinkled his nose at her.  "That's the day before Valentine's Day."

She laughed a bit.  "Yes it is.  I thought maybe the three of us could go.  It's been ages since we've gone to the village together.  I thought it might be fun."

Harry scowled.  "I don't know.  My last few visits to the village haven't turned out so well. Especially the last time I tried Valentine's there."

"Listen, Harry.  My mum used to tell me that if you have a day that you only remember because something bad happened on it, then you have to do something really great on that same day.  You forget all about the bad thing and only remember the good."

Ron and Harry both stared.  That had been the first time Hermione had mentioned her parents since they returned to Hogwarts.

"Well, alright then.  The three of us; next weekend."

The week passed fairly quickly.  Professor Bombeck had taken them farther with their defensive training.  Still working in pairs, they had moved up to learning more complicated blocking spells.  Harry had just managed to deflect Hermione's curse when the bell rang.

"Alright class, that's all for today.  I want you to read up on the temporary confusion charm on page 600.  We'll start working on that next class.  Oh, Harry would you mind staying back for a moment?"

Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would catch up and walked up to the professor's desk.  Professor Bombeck was stacking several books on her desk.  Harry thought she looked tired and ill.  Her face was pale and she looked thinner than she had ever been.  He remembered that Ginny was beginning to look the same way.

"Harry, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our session tonight.  I've been neglected a few things that I need to work on.  We'll resume next Friday, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine."  He turned to walk away, but turned back.  "Um, Professor?"

"Yes?"  She continued rummaging around on her desk.

"Is everything alright?  I don't mean to pry, but you don't seem like yourself lately."

She looked at him critically.  "I'm afraid I've been ill lately."  She laughed. "I've always been a bit stubborn when it comes to being sick.  I always try to fight it off myself, but I'm afraid I'll have to break down and go and see Madame Pomfrey.  Well, I've got a meeting with the headmaster.  I'll see you at dinner, Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Saturday morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast together.  The three sat eating, discussing where they would go in the village that day when Ron made a choking noise.

"Please tell me that you see what I see.  If not, I think I'm losing my mind."  Ron was staring in the direction of the staff table.

Harry and Hermione looked the same way.  If it hadn't been for Hermione's sharp intake of breath, Harry would have thought he was going mad, too.   Or maybe Snape had gone mad.  Yes, that had to be it.  

Snape had abandoned his usual seat at the far end of the staff table.  He was sitting to Professor Bombeck's right, talking to her.  Not only that, but he had abandoned his usual black robes.  Today's were green. 

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione.  Ron still stared, but Hermione was looking back at Harry.  "Do you see..." Harry began, but Hermione finished his sentence.  

"...green robes?  Professor Snape is wearing..._green_?"

Ron finally came around. "And sitting next to Professor Bombeck?  And speaking to her?  What's happened?  Is the end of the world coming or something?"

The three stared at each other for a minute, and then looked back at the staff table.  Snape was still talking to Bombeck, who looked as though hoping for someone to rescue her.  Harry looked around to see if anyone else had noticed this bizarre scene.  Everyone had.  Nearly every head in the Great Hall was turned in the direction of Snape.  Some looked puzzled, some amused, and a few girls had collapsed into fits of giggles.

"I do believe our favorite greasy git fancies Professor Bombeck!" Seamus called down the table.

Ron burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"  Hermione asked.

"Snape!  As if someone like her would ever give him the time of day!"

Hermione scowled at him.  "Don't laugh!  Besides you know what they say, 'Love is blind'."

Ron continued to howl with laughter, which annoyed Hermione a great deal.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three sipped warm butterbeer at a table in the Three Broomsticks.  Harry couldn't help but feel happy.  It was like old times; like nothing had happened between though three of them.  He even liked hearing Ron and Hermione argue over Snape.

The door to the pub opened and Harry looked up.  A small group of girls walked in.  His stomach flipped when he caught sight of the red hair.  Ginny, Luna, and Natalie stood and looked around for an empty table.

"Hey, Ginny!  We've got room if you want to join us!"  

Harry tried very hard to restrain himself from kicking Ron.  If she came and sat at their table, it would be the closest he'd been to her since the night in the locker room.  He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to be face to face with her again. 

Ginny looked apprehensive, but Luna and Natalie had already started making their way over.  She followed, but Harry noticed she chose the seat on the other side of Hermione.  Harry would have to look around Ron and Hermione to see her properly.

While the other's talked, Harry just sat and listened.  

"I thought Neville was supposed to be meeting you here Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes."  Her dreamy voice never faltered. "He wanted to finish an assignment for Snape while the library was quiet.  He'll be here shortly."

Harry had to stifle a laugh.  He'd have never imagined that something good would have come out of the Department of Mysteries disaster last year.  Something did however; Luna and Neville had discovered a strange sort of affection for one another.  Almost at that exact moment the door opened again.

"There he is.  I'll see you later Ginny."  Luna was gone.

A few moments later Natalie was hailed by some other third year Gryffindors and left too.

"You two are awfully quiet today.  What's wrong?"  Ron asked, looking between Harry and his sister.

Ginny didn't answer.  Harry had to break the silence.  "I think we're all still shocked about Snape this morning.  What was that all about anyway?"  That seemed to take Ron's mind off of his question.

"I don't know.  Has he been acting weird?  I never see him except during meals.  You have him for class twice a week."

Harry had heard Ron's question, but was too interested in what he had seen between Hermione and Ginny to answer.  The pair had exchanged the smallest of smiles and knowing looks during Ron's question.  Ginny looked up in time to see Harry watching her. Grabbing her bag, she leapt from her seat.

"Well, I promised I'd help Colin look for a new school bag at Gladrag's.  I'll see you guys at dinner."  With a wave she slipped out of the pub.

"Poor Ginny.  I think she's trying to do too much."  Hermione sighed.

Ron looked at her.  "Why do you say that?"

"Well, she's got Quidditch, plus her O.W.L.'s are coming up.  I know she stays up all hours of the night studying.  Plus Cho seems to be a lot harder on her than any of the other prefects."  Hermione frowned.

Harry hoped desperately that his face wasn't going red.

"Chang's still mad about the Cup last year.  And Ginny's stronger than she seems; I think she proved that last year."  Ron said, but his voice didn't sound too convincing.

A moment of silence passed around them and then Hermione got up and moved around the table.  She took the seat facing Ron and Harry.

"Alright, there's something I've wanted to say to the both of you, but I've been putting it off."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  What could they have done this time?

Hermione laughed.  "It's nothing bad so don't look like that.  I just wanted to thank the both of you.  And apologize to you."  She looked down and ran a finger around the rim of her glass.  "I know that we had some problems last term.  And most..." She stopped again.  "Okay all of it was my fault. I just wasn't myself.  I guess everything that had happened finally caught up with me. I was worried about my family, about the both of you, about the future.  Instead of talking about it, I just held it all in.  Finally when the Deatheaters escaped, it made me realize how quickly things can change.  I was scared for the first time and I didn't know how to deal with that.  So I took it out on the both of you. 

"Then after Christmas, everything changed.  The one thing that I hadn't thought of happened and the both of you were there by my side.  Even after all the horrible things I said to you, you stuck by me."  Hermione reached up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  "I guess I just wanted to say that the two of you are the most wonderful friends I could have ever hoped for."  She gave them both a very watery smile.

Harry didn't know what to say.  Ron looked as though he didn't either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was passing by one of the high windows on his way back to the common room the next day, when he spotted someone sitting under the beech tree.  It was a fairly cold day, so mostly everyone had stayed indoors.  He wouldn't have given the person a second thought until he saw brown hair being tossed by the wind.

He made his way outside.  He didn't have his cloak and the wind chilled him to the bone.  Stopping just short of where Hermione was seated, he looked at her.

She was sitting on a patchwork blanket with her legs folded under her.  Sniffling slightly, she turned over the piece of paper in her hand.

"You're going to freeze out here, Hermione!"

Hermione gave in involuntary jump and dropped the piece of paper.  Harry noticed that it wasn't the usual parchment, but a regular piece of muggle paper.

"What are you trying to do?  Give a girl a heart attack?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, remembering the last time he had heard that.

"No, I'm wondering why on earth you're sitting out here in the freezing cold reading?  Wouldn't it be much more pleasant by the common room fire?"

Hermione smiled sadly.  "No, I needed some peace and quiet.  It was too noisy in there for this."  She held the paper out to him.  "It's the letter from my mum that Jennifer gave me.  I've tried reading it before, but..." her voice trailed away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry.  If I'd known, I wouldn't have come out here shouting at you."

Hermione patted the blanket next to her, inviting Harry to sit down.  Harry sank down next to her.

"I underestimated my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"They knew everything.  They knew all everything from our little adventure with Fluffy first year to what happened at the Ministry."

Harry's mouth fell open.   "How?"

"Dumbledore.  They've been in contact with him since after fourth year.  It's all here in this letter."  Hermione turned back to the front page and began to read. "She says: 'When your headmaster told us what had happened during the latter part of your fourth year, you're father and I were terrified for your safety.  However, he assured us that you were more than capable of taking on any danger that came your way.  He told us everything you've done since you've been at school.  I think he was quite shocked that we didn't already know these things.  The one thing that stood out to me in each of you're little adventures, was how you stood by your friends. Mina, I'm so proud of you.  Only last week you're headmaster had a meeting with us.  We know that you are not the only person in danger now.  Your father and I understand that we are targets, also.  Surprisingly, I am not afraid, at least not for you.  I know that if your father and I are not around, you will have a very loving family surrounding you.  You are such a strong and courageous young woman; I know that you will be alright.'" 

 Hermione looked up at Harry, tears streaming down her cheeks.  "She wrote this just after we went back to Grimmauld Place.  They knew what was coming, Harry.  They knew it.  That's why they named Ron's parents as my guardians.  They didn't try to take me away from it; they just made sure I would be alright when it happened."

Harry didn't speak.  He didn't know what to say, again.  Hermione smiled and looked up at him.

"She was right, you know?"

"About what?"

"About having a wonderful family around me.  That's what you are. You, Ron, Ginny, all the Weasleys.  You're my family, you always have been."  Suddenly she narrowed her eyes, and looked very dangerous.  "And, they aren't taking any of my family, ever again."

Harry sat with Hermione a bit longer.  Finally she admitted she was freezing, so they made their way back to the castle.  

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you about this."

Harry gave her a sideways glance.  What could this be about?  Surely she didn't know....maybe Ginny had told her...

"Do you know why Dumbledore never told you that you had other family?  I mean besides the Dursleys?  Couldn't you have lived with them?"

Harry stopped suddenly.  He had never thought about that.  He had had other family for 16 years, and yet he had been forced to live with the Dursleys.  Yes, Dumbledore had said that his aunt being his mother's sister had given him protection.  But, Mr. Evans was his mother's cousin.  Would the protection not have worked?

Harry looked at Hermione.  "Who knows?  Dumbledore's odd like that."  Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything else about it.  Harry had made up his mind, though.  During his next session with Professor Bombeck, he would ask Dumbledore outright why he had forced him to live with the Dursleys, when there had been a much better alternative.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's temper was boiling by the time Friday evening had come around.  He had been thinking the situation over during the entire week.  So, Dumbledore had felt the need to keep more secrets from him. Hadn't last years events taught him about keeping secrets?

His footsteps echoed loudly through the corridors. It was fairly late and everyone was taking shelter by the fires to stay warm.  Harry reached Professor Bombeck's office.  He was early for his meeting, but he hoped to get a few minutes with Dumbledore.  Voices carrying through the door made him pause before pushing it open.

"Remus, you don't understand!  I can't stay here any longer!" Harry stood shocked.  That was Professor Bombeck! And she was shouting at Professor Lupin!

"Nicolette, listen to me!"  That was Dumbledore! What was going on here?

"Listen to me Albus!  I took this position with your assurances nothing like this would happen!  And don't tell me this had nothing to do with me!  That girl knew my secret, and now look at her!"

"Cole, you can't blame what happened to the Grangers on yourself!"

Harry's eyes grew wide.  Why were they talking about Hermione's parents?

"Nicolette, I spoke to them at the beginning of last term.  They knew the dangers that they were in.  This had nothing to do with you.  Hermione is a muggle born girl.  You know that's the one thing Voldemort hates.  Well besides myself and Harry, of course."  

Lupin spoke up. "Plus she is one of Harry's closest friends.  That instantly made her and anyone around her targets.  Hermione and Ginny were marked long before they ever found out about you.  The girls are not in any danger because of you!"

"I don't care what you say!  If my staying here might have any consequences, I have to leave!"

"Nicolette, you know perfectly well that if Voldemort knew about you, then Severus would know.  And I highly doubt Severus would overlook something like that!"

"Cole, you have to stay.  You have to teach them what you know.  They can't go out into this world and not be able to defend themselves.  If there were any other way..."  Lupin stopped.  Harry heard slow footsteps crossing the room.  "Cole, you have to do this for Lily."

Harry rushed through the door.  Professor Bombeck was sitting in a low chair.  Lupin was kneeling before her and Dumbledore was standing close by the fire.  All three faces looked at him in surprise.

Harry pointed at Bombeck and shouted. "Who are you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jedi Buttercup: Well, let's just say she isn't using a time-turner.  She is exhausted from all her work, but there are some underlying things that probably won't come out until the next story is up. I've been using my own experience with losing my mum as a basis for Hermione.  It may seem like she's bouncing back awfully fast, but I think she's a stronger girl than people give her credit for.  Glad you like Harry and Gin's interactions.  Like I said before, this is just the beginning. Once I start the next story, they will be a very strong theme in it!

Molly Morrison: Yes, I am evil...lol! Voldemort has nothing on me!  Seriously, I'm glad you like this ridiculous thing!  Sorry about the interruption...you knew it was bound to happen!

Spaci Ireth:  I love to be hated!  It means I'm doing well!! LOL!!

Steph: Yes, they are speaking.  I wanted them to have vague conversations, so I could lead up to the scene at The Three Broomsticks. Sorry for the confusion!

tabula rasa2:  I completely deserved that...lol! Like I said, I forgot about the holidays approaching when I wrote that last chapter.  I was forced to take a break, trust me I didn't want to though!  And yes, it is incredibly fun!


	14. Promises, promises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat in the chair staring at the three people before him, but not really seeing them.  The truth wasn't quite what he had expected. Slowly he turned his gaze to Remus.

"You never said anything about having a sister."

Remus nodded.  "I've never mentioned her because I felt like to even think about her would kill me.  She had been the only family I had left in those days, so when she went it was like losing the last part of my identity."

Nicolette kneeled in front of Harry, placing a hand on his.  "Harry, I know this has just been another lie in a long line of many for you.  I've been a coward for years.  I was so afraid to come back, and it just seemed easier to run away and leave everything behind.  I betrayed everyone I ever loved.  I turned my back on all of them; Remus, Dumbledore, the Order..." She stopped and looked Harry directly in the eyes.  "...Lily.  Harry, your mother was my best friend.  Not only that, she was my research partner."

Harry looked at her, quizzically.  

"Lily and I spent nearly every day and night for years doing research on the three unforgivable curses.  We would break down the theory and try to find a way to resist them. The only one we ever managed to break was the Imperious Curse."  Nicolette sat down on the floor, crossing her legs under her.  "Harry, you can fight off the curse can't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know how though.  I just...do it."

"That doesn't surprise me. Lily was the only other person that had ever been able to do it.  She was the one who managed to figure out how to break through it. Not everyone can do it though.  It takes pure will and determination.  Most people simply don't have enough of either to try and fight."  Nicolette gave a small laugh.  "Lily Potter had it in spades.  It seems she passed it on to you."

Harry sat back, looking down at his knees.  He felt strange.  Usually when he listened to people tell stories of his parents, he became uncomfortable or angry.  For some reason listening to Nicolette talk about his mother didn't bother him.  It was almost like hearing Sirius talking about his father.

"And you didn't know that Professor Snape was a Deatheater?"

"No.  I was young then, and full of love.  I trusted him completely; he had never given me reason not to.  I was a fool."  Sighing, Nicolette turned away from her audience and stared into the fire.  "I always heard Remus and the others talking about him.  They made him always sound so horrible.  I never believed it to be true.  I just knew that if they could see in him what I did, they would understand."  She turned and gave Remus a sad smile before turning back to the fire.

 "In my first few years at Hogwarts, I could see why he was hated among the other houses.  He seemed to be the epitome of a Slytherin; hateful, course, filled with venom.  I could see past that though.  I could see what lay underneath the black exterior.  I tried to befriend him, but I was always roughly pushed away." She dropped her head before continuing.   "Then in my fourth year, when I was beginning to test the waters of rebellion, I decided to go into the forest.  I had heard all of the horrible stories of what lived in the forest, but it made it seem all the more intriguing.  I feigned a headache one night at dinner and told my roommates that I was going to bed and not to disturb me.  I slipped off to the dormitory, pulled on my cloak, and closed the hangings around my bed. Once I got into the forest, I began to feel frightened.  I could hear something moving around me, but I couldn't see through the darkness.  I made to grab my wand and realized that I didn't have it.  I had dropped it somewhere.  Before I had time to run, something huge attacked me from behind.  I fell and hit my head against the base of a tree.  Before I lost consciousness, I heard someone shouting a spell and a bright light.  In the few seconds of light from the wand, I saw...him."  Nicolette finally turned around and faced the others.  "I woke up in the hospital wing the next day.  He had taken me there and left me, never saying a word about what happened.  I knew that he would never want anyone to know how..." She smiled at Harry, Remus, and Dumbledore in turn.  "..._Gryffindor_ he had been.  I never told anyone what had happened."

Dumbledore smiled.  "And that was why you made him your life's mission."

"Indeed.  It was then that I truly knew something was different about him.  I refused to give up.  You know how Ravenclaws are, Professor; nothing is ever a lost cause."

Harry shifted in his chair.  "But I still can't understand.  I mean you're...you.  And he's...well...he doesn't exactly seem..."  He felt uncomfortable saying exactly what he thought of Snape.

Nicolette laughed.  "Harry, I know.  The differences are like night and day.  One day you'll understand though, trust me."

Remus finally spoke.  "Well, this has certainly turned out to be an eventful evening."

Harry remembered the beginning of the conversation he had overheard.  "Please, Professor, don't leave.  They were right.  What happened to Hermione's family wasn't your fault; it was mine."

"Harry, don't believe that.  None of this is your fault." Remus had spoken up again. "I know what you're thinking about, and don't.  Everything that has happened is because of Voldemort. Everything."

"Perhaps we should postpone tonight's session Harry.  I doubt that your mind will be clear enough for it; I know mine isn't."  Nicolette smiled sadly. "And, I would like to ask you to keep what you've heard here tonight private.  Ginny and Hermione already know, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to discuss it amongst yourselves."

Harry nodded and left the room, his original idea of questioning Dumbledore forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, Harry's mind continued to buzz with the conversation.  He found himself watching Snape a bit more closely in class.  Was he really as evil as he seemed, or was he simply a product of his surroundings?  Could he really be trusted?

Harry also began to feel strange.  Since he had started avoiding Ginny, thoughts he hadn't had in months began to creep back into his mind.  He found himself sitting for hours thinking about that horrible night at the Ministry.  The prophecy was constantly nagging at him now.  He knew why and that was the thought that disturbed him the most.   When he was spending time with Ginny, those thoughts had been pushed to the back of his mind.  She helped make the guilt go away; she made him forget about the constant threat of death looming over him. Ginny made him..._happy_.  There was no other word for it.  She made him feel better about everything in a way that Ron and Hermione had never been able to.  Now that she was gone though, the dark thoughts nagged at his mind until he felt as though he were going crazy.   

Harry was thinking about this very thing as he walked to dinner on Friday night.  He was using one of his shortcuts and was about to step from behind a tapestry, when Ginny's laugh stopped him. 

"Ginny, I don't see what's funny about it."  One of Ginny's roommates said.

"Oh come on, Diana.  You guys are being ridiculous."

"Ginny, just hear us out.  We've been giving this a lot of thought."

"Alright then.  Let's hear this theory of yours."

"Okay, Leanne, Laura, and I were thinking about why Cho Chang doesn't like you."  Harry felt his face flush.  

Ginny scoffed.  "This should be good."

"Well, believe it or not, you have become quite a popular girl around here.  Not just in Gryffindor, but all the houses.  You're a prefect, one of these best chasers there is, and there's no denying that you're pretty."

Ginny scoffed again.

"I'm serious!  Look, you've had some of the greatest looking guys in the school chasing after you.  I think you're well on your way to becoming the next Cho Chang around here."

Ginny laughed again.  "I think the three of you have gone 'round the bend this time.  Are you actually hearing yourselves?"

"Laugh if you want, Gin, but it's the truth. She's jealous of you! Look, you're friends with Harry Potter.  Harry Potter, _who she dated last year_."

"Leave Harry out of this."  Ginny's voice became threatening.

"Gin, it's not just about that.  You're smart, funny, and pretty and an all around great girl.  Well, there was that _unfortunate_ thing in first year, but..."

"I would hardly call that 'unfortunate', Leanne!  People nearly died!"

"I know Ginny, I know!  But everyone knows that it wasn't your fault!  It's just that everyone knows you were possessed by Riddle, and you managed to live through it.  The there's what happened last year..."

Ginny's voice was low and dangerous, but Harry heard every word.  "What do you know about that?"

"Well, nothing really.  All we ever found out was that you, your brother, Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and that Looney Lovegood went to the Ministry and were attacked by..." Diana dropped her voice dramatically. "...Deatheaters."

There was silence, and then the other girl spoke up.  "We heard...well we heard that someone died there.  Is it true?"

Harry was about to burst through and yell at them all, but Ginny's voice stopped him.

"What happened that night is something that I hope no one ever has to see.  There were things that still haunt my dreams.  That night is not my story to tell.  What happened between the six of us is a secret that I will take to my grave.  So if you want to hear some gruesome story about death, I suggest you go and ask someone else."

Harry heard footsteps.

"Ginny, wait!  We didn't mean to upset you!"

"You guys go ahead to dinner.  I don't feel so hungry anymore."

Harry took his seat next to Hermione in the Great Hall, the conversation he had just heard buzzing in his head.  He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did about it.  Had Ginny really not told anyone about what had really happened at the Ministry?  Had the others?  Were they all keeping it to themselves?

"Harry, are you alright?  You look...I don't know..._odd_."  Ron said, pausing between bites.

Harry nodded, his brow furrowed.  He looked at Hermione.  "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione looked at him.  "Of course.  What is it?"

Harry beckoned her closer and did the same to Ron.  "Have either of you told anyone about what happened last year?  I mean at the Ministry and all."

Immediately, Harry knew they weren't telling him something.  Hermione and Ron had exchanged nervous glances and Ron began pushing mashed potatoes around his plate.  

"No, Harry.  Not one of us has ever said a word to anyone."  Hermione told her goblet.

"Why?"  Harry asked, noticing neither of them would look directly at him.

"Promise you won't yell if we tell you, mate?"  Ron said to his fork.

Harry was becoming irritated at his friends.  "Alright, but if you two don't start explaining, I will start yelling!"

Hermione jumped a little and then raised her eyes to meet Harry's.  "When you were with Dumbledore that next morning, the five of us had a discussion.  We told Luna and Neville the truth about Sirius."

Harry clenched his fists on the table.  "You did what?"

"We couldn't just let them continue to believe the rubbish the Ministry said about him.  So we told them the truth; all of it."  Hermione pulled back a little, as if expecting Harry to explode all over her.  When he remained quiet, she continued.  "They believed us.   Harry we all knew how much he meant..._means_...to you.  So, we decided then and then that none of us would ever mention it again.  Not in front of you or anyone else.  We weren't trying to ignore the fact that it happened; we just didn't want a bunch of people talking about him.  Even if they finally believed us about Voldemort...oh, Ron will you grow up...we weren't sure if they would believe Sirius's story.  And we didn't think you would want everyone coming up to you and asking about it."

"Plus, we didn't want the Ministry to have the satisfaction of knowing that he..." Ron stopped at a warning look from Hermione.

Harry looked sharply at Hermione.  "No, don't stop him!  He died!  That's right he's dead!  The one person who was close to being a father to me is dead!  My entire family is gone now!  So don't make him be quiet about it, Hermione! Just say it!  He's dead!"  

Harry didn't care about the stares he was getting, Ron's angry face, or the tears pouring down Hermione's face.  All he could think about was the fact that Sirius was really and truly gone forever.  Storming out of the Hall, he slammed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His foul mood lasted well into Saturday morning.  This was in a way a good thing, as Gryffindor was set to face Slytherin.  This match would determine who would play against Ravenclaw for the Cup.  The team had been training for weeks, but it was Harry's set jaw and narrowed eyes that told them that today was no laughing matter.

Harry was wiping his glasses when someone approached him from behind.

"Ron and Hermione told me what happened last night."  It was Ginny, but Harry didn't turn around.

"Please understand.  We didn't mean to upset you by doing it.  We thought it for the best."

Harry rounded on her.  "Yeah well, it seems like everyone thinks they know what's best for me these days.  _But.__ They. Don't_."  Grabbing his broom, he set off for the pitch.

The game was brutal; there was no other word for it. Gryffindor was up by thirty points but they had to at least win by one hundred to have a chance at the Cup.  Harry circled the game, trying to keep Malfoy at bay.

"Looks like pouty Potter is in a foul mood today!"  Malfoy kept calling.  Harry was trying to keep his anger under control.  He'd already had thoughts of shoving Malfoy's broom up his...

Harry saw Natalie score a goal.    Just one more and then Harry would be free to catch the Snitch.  He watched closely as Ginny snatched the Quaffle from one of the Slytherin chasers and shoot towards the other end of the field.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Harry was chanting to himself.  "Yes!"  She had scored. Immediately he began searching for the little blur of gold.  Just as he saw it at the far end of the field, something else caught his eye.

Ginny was heading back downfield, but Malfoy was on her tail.  He rushed up behind her and just as it seemed like they were about to collide, Malfoy whipped his broom around, hitting Ginny hard in the back with the tail of the broom.  She fell forward, shouting out in pain.

Without thinking, Harry set a course directly for her.  She was lying flat against her broom.  A whistle sounded in the distance as Harry pulled along side her.  

"Are you alright?"

She looked as if she couldn't breathe properly, but nodded.  

"Are you sure?  I can call a time out."  

"No, we keep playing."  Harry was about to argue when she pursed her lips at him.  "I said we keep playing.  Just do me a favor."

"What?"

Ginny leaned in close.  "Hurry and catch the Snitch; that hurt like hell."

Harry knew there was no arguing after that.  She sat up and took several deep breaths.  Madame Hooch called a foul and Ginny took the penalty shot.  No more than five minutes had passed until Harry spotted the Snitch again.  After looping Malfoy and kicking him away several times, Harry felt the wings of the ball beat furiously in his hand.  Gryffindor was in the final game.

Leaving the locker room, Harry could think of nothing but hurting Malfoy.  He was surprised to see Hermione waiting for him outside.  

"Harry, don't walk away from me."

"What do you want?  Any more little pacts I should know about?"

A second later he was being pulled around and facing Hermione's flashing eyes.  "You are unbelievable!  You think you are the only person who has suffered around here?  I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you aren't! My parents died, but you don't see me shoving everyone away and feeling sorry for myself!  Now stop acting like a child and talk to me!"

Harry stared. Ginny was standing behind Hermione, looking just as shocked. Before anyone else could say a word, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team walked past.

Malfoy brushed roughly past Ginny and faced Harry.  "Just remember what I told you at the beginning of the year, Potter.  You, the weasel, the mudblood, and now your little _girlfriend_..."  He eyed Ginny, "...will get what's coming to you.  And it won't be long."

The team laughed and walked toward the castle.   Harry couldn't hold himself back.  He had just taken a step toward Malfoy's gang when a hand grabbed his arm. It wasn't Hermione's; this time it was Ginny. He looked at her and was shocked to see her face filled with concern.  Her eyes were shining and her lower lip seemed to tremble.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Harry snapped.

"Don't go after him.  Please."  Ginny's voice was almost pleading.

Harry couldn't explain why, but one look at her made the hate ebb away. He could only stand and stare at her.  A small noise finally made him look away, and he saw Hermione's eyes darting between him and Ginny.  She looked as though she had only just seen them for the first time. 

Harry shook off Ginny's hand and stalked toward the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry managed to avoid Hermione until dinner that evening.  She had tried to talk to him privately, but he always managed to avoid her.  Ron wasn't coming near him; winning the game hadn't been enough to make him forget about Harry's outburst the night before. 

A storm had set in during the last few hours and lighting flashed across the enchanted ceiling.  

"Great." Harry thought.  "Just what I needed to put me in a better mood."

Harry was sitting alone at the end of the table, when Ginny approached him.  

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture.  So don't bother."

"I'm not here to lecture.  I just..."  She sat down next to him and looked at him directly for the first time in months.  "I just wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Planning another midnight adventure, then?  Who is the trick on this time?"

"Will you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop feeling bloody sorry for yourself, that's what!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.  

When Harry made eye contact with her, he felt his defensives slip. "Alright, I'm sorry.  What do you need?"

Ginny sighed and moved closer to him.  "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"  He couldn't help but feel a pang of worry.  

"Promise me that no matter what, you won't go after Malfoy."

Harry snorted and turned away.  He stiffened when he felt her hand take his.

"Please, this is important.  I can't explain it, but I just feel that if you try to take him on something bad will happen."  For the second time that day, Harry could see concern and fear written all over her.

"Ginny, I'm not just going to back down when he insults me.  I'm certainly not going to just stand aside and talk about Hermione, Ron, or you!"

"Harry, if you attack him then you're just as bad as he is, don't you see?  He's only trying to provoke you! He wants you to fight him!  Please, please promise me that you'll leave him be, no matter what."

Harry wasn't sure why and he was sure he'd never understand, but he nodded.  "Alright, I won't go after him."

"Thank you."

Harry's promise was barely made before it came to its first test.   He had decided to try and talk to Ron, when Malfoy's voice stopped him.

"So, are you through with the littlest Weasel yet? We were just wondering because she seems like she'd be a nice little..." Malfoy stopped and raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

Many of the Gryffindor's nearby had heard and stood up shouting.  Harry had already raised his fist, when he caught sight of red hair.  Ginny was standing in her seat looking over the crowd.  Harry saw once again the pleading eyes and remembered his promise. He turned back to Malfoy's sneering face.  Shoving him roughly away, Harry pushed past.

"Harry!"  Ron's voice called form behind him.  Harry stopped at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked confused.  "What was that all about?  I didn't hear what Malfoy said, but you looked ready to kill him.  Then all of a sudden you just walked away.  You've never backed down from him; what happened?"

Harry looked away and said, "I made a promise."  He turned, with every intent of running all the way to Gryffindor Tower. 

Getting away wasn't going to be easy, apparently.  Hermione headed him off at the door to the Entrance Hall.

"You aren't walking away from me this time.  Something's going on with you.  That's twice today you've backed down from Malfoy."

"Do you want me to get expelled?"  Harry snapped at her.

"The thought of expulsion has never stopped you before.  It's Ginny, isn't it?"

Harry tried not to look shocked.  "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?  This afternoon it only took a look and touch from her to calm you down.  And it happened again a moment ago.  What is there between the two of you?"

Harry had just opened his mouth to shout at Hermione, but a commotion in the Entrance Hall stopped him.  Hermione threw open the doors to see several people grappling and shouting.  

Immediately everyone gathered around the doors trying to see. Harry could only just make out tiny Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall trying to restrain someone.  That someone was shouting loudly, but barely making sense.

"Not...going...they...weren't mine!  Can't keep....me...won't!"  It was a girl's voice.

Several other teachers shoved through and tried to help Flitwick and McGonagall. Students were pressing to get out of the Hall.  Harry knew that normally Hermione would be trying to keep order, but she seemed too interested in the struggle.

"NO! Please, I can't do it anymore! Just give them back to me!  I'll be fine if you just let me have them!"  The girl shouted.

 Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore finally made his way to the struggling teachers.  The girl fell silent as he approached and the teachers finally got a firm hold on her. 

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth as the girl's face became visible.  "Harry, its Cho!  What's wrong with her?"

Harry looked.  Sure enough, Cho Chang was feebly struggling against the teachers holding her.  Her hair was wild, her face shining with tears, and she was shaking all over.

"I don't know."  Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore quietly spoke with Professor Flitwick.  Dumbledore's face took on the same disturbed look as the other teachers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Congratulations to me!  I managed to finish this chapter and make it the absolute worst one yet! Oh well, I'm just glad it's over.  The last bit with Cho was something that's been nagging at me for awhile.  I don't know why, but I had a moment of sympathy for her and I ended up making her a bigger part of the storyline.  I can't say what's happened to her, but it's not good.  Next chapter will touch briefly on what happened, but it won't be until the final chapter that the whole truth is revealed.  

Also, there are only two chapters left! Aren't you proud of me? After that everyone that lives through this story will come back again for the next story. Yep, you read right... _everyone that lives through this story. _Voldemort has been pretty quiet, but don't worry...he's waiting for just the right moment to attack. And when he does, he isn't going to be nice...

If there is anything that didn't make sense in this chapter, please feel free to ask me about it.  Not sure I can answer the question, but I'll give it a shot. The grammar in this is atrocious, but I just wanted to get it out.  I've been agonizing over it for months now.  Like it? Hate it?  Let me know.  I personally hate it, so your comments won't hurt me at all. Now to my reviewers: 

Dave the L's gal, Alwayz Ally, and ...er...well my anonymous reviewer:  Thank you so much and I hope this wasn't _too_ disappointing after that long wait!


	15. All the Pieces Come Tumbling Down

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N:  Well now that that horrible chapter is out of my head and posted, I have at last found my muse again. I have to give a big thanks to a friend who (though he didn't know it!) helped get me back on track.  Also the Irish curse that is used is a gift from him.  Thanks to my best guy-pal!!  Alright, only one chapter after this one. Originally the last two chapters were supposed to be only one, but after thinking about it I just couldn't see having one massive chapter.  So I finally found a good stopping point and divided them up.  Hope you enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire school was buzzing about Cho Chang.  No one was sure what had happened to her.

"Alright guys, can we you please settle down!"  Harry had to shout over his teammates. Ron was the last to fall silent.  "Look, we've got a decision to make here.  I had a meeting with McGonagall this morning and she's given me some options for the Cup match.  With Cho's...er...departure..."

Katie snorted.  "Departure?  Oh come on, Harry!  You mean her complete breakdown!"

A few of the others laughed along with her. "Does anyone know what happened to her, exactly?"

Ginny spoke up from the back of the group.  "We had a prefect meeting the day after it happened. The only thing McGonagall said was that she was sick and had to go to St. Mungo's."

Ron spoke up.  "The next thing we know Flitwick and some house elves cleared out her room and Andrea Mitchell is named new Head Girl."

The team once again broke out in a loud discussion.  Harry rubbed his forehead. "Guys, can we please focus on the meeting?  I know this whole thing is strange, but I need you all to listen!"

Everyone fell silent and stared wide-eyed.  Harry hadn't meant to yell.  He had a headache coming on and the idea of being cooped up in a small room with Ginny for too long made him edgy.  Even if the room held five other people...

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away.  Alright, this morning McGonagall told me we had a few options.  Since the Ravenclaws are out a Captain _and_ a seeker, they've got some problems. They didn't take on any reserves this year, so there aren't any replacements.  With the Cup game coming up in two weeks there isn't any time to find and properly train a new seeker."  Harry took a deep breath.  "So here is where we stand.  As the opposing team, we can force them to forfeit the match or we can force them to find a new player and play the scheduled match.  Choice three is we can postpone the game until the last week of term and give them time to get a suitable player."

Just as Harry suspected, everyone began shouting out there suggestions and yelling at their neighbor for disagreeing.  He was just about to start shouting himself, when Ginny hoisted herself on top of the desk Harry was perched on.  She let out a shrill whistle.

"Everyone shut up!"  Ginny smiled when they all faced her.  "Thank you.  Alright, here's my thought on this.  Gryffindor has held the Cup for three years.  Two of those years we actually played and won the Cup.  We _earned_ the Cup.  If we force Ravenclaw to forfeit, then we haven't earned anything.  If we force them to play with some Seeker who hasn't a clue, then we still haven't earned it.  I say we give them a chance."

Harry couldn't help but smile at her.  "I agree with Ginny.  If we just take the Cup, then we're as bad as the Slytherins.  It's the last day of April.  If we postpone the match, then Ravenclaw has just less than two months to find a new Seeker.  That's not a lot of time, but it's a start.  Plus think of all the extra training time it gives us."

Murmurs of ascent broke out in the group. Katie stood up.  "I think we should give them a chance.  Let's show everyone just what being a Gryffindor means!"  So, in the end everyone agreed to postpone the match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were mixed reactions from the other students the next day.  Some thought that the Gryffindors were living up to their reputation.  Others said that they were simply trying to show off.

Harry's foul mood hadn't evaporated, but it had subsided a bit.  He'd apologized to Ron and Hermione for snapping at them. Once he had given it thought, he had to admit that he was grateful for them not mentioning anything about Sirius's death.  

Watching Ron and Hermione had become one of Harry's favorite ways to pass the time.  It was amusing to say the least.  He wasn't sure if they had ever actually _admitted_ how they truly felt for each other, but they were acting odd.  Even now as Harry watched, Ron was pouring Hermione's orange juice and she was buttering Ron's toast.  Both were carrying on conversations, just as serving each other's breakfast was the most normal thing in the world. Harry snorted when Ginny spoke up.

"The two of you act more and more like Mum and Dad everyday."

Harry was amused to see Ron's ears turn violently red and Hermione nearly dropped the knife she was using. Before either could retort, several owls flew down and landed amidst them.  Several owls bearing packages thronged around Ginny.

"Bloody hell!"  Ron's face went nearly green looking at the birds.  "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry!  I completely forgot all about your birthday!"

Ginny as pulling the paper off a large red box, when she looked at her brother.  "Not to worry Ron.  I figured you would forget.  That just means you'll have to be very nice to me for a long time."

Ron looked aghast.  "Well…what about Hermione? And Harry!  They forgot your birthday, too!"

"Hermione did not forget me.  She gave me my present this morning." Ginny pulled several scarlet colored quills from her bag. "She knows I've been dying for some red ones, so she ordered them for me."

Ron wrinkled his nose at Hermione.  "Thanks a lot, Hermione.  Well what about Harry?  He forgot about you, too!"

Ginny was about to answer, when Hermione gave a shriek.  She laid out her copy of the Daily Prophet on the table.  "Read this!"

**_Escaped Deatheaters Sighted_**

**__**

_            Over the past two weeks, several residents of __Hogsmeade__Village__ have reported sightings of two known Azkaban escapees.  Also there have been reports of another person who seems to be consorting with the two escapees. Interviews have been conducted by Aurors stationed in the village._

_"We've managed to get fairly good descriptions of the three people.  After meeting with all the witnesses, we've been able to identify who two of the three are."  says Nymphodora Tonks, a third year Auror. "Lucius Malfoy is one.  The second is no doubt Dolores Umbridge."_

_            Lucius Malfoy, among others, was placed in Azkaban awaiting trial for his involvement with none other than You-Know-Who.  Dolores Umbridge was convicted of "using cruel and unusual punishment" and "attempting to use an Unforgivable Curse".  She was sentenced to five years in Azkaban.  Last August, all prisoners brought in after the Ministry break-in managed to escape when Aurors delivering Umbridge to Azkaban were overpowered.  _

_This is not the first time that the escapees have been seen in public. Several of the escaped Deatheaters have been accused of the murder of two muggles on Christmas Day. _

_            As for the third sighting, Auror Tonks had this to say.  "Honestly, we can't say who the third person is.  We've got several people who've given descriptions, but not one of them fits any of the other escapees."_

_Daily Prophet reporters contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and were given this statement: "We are doing our best to investigate these reports.  Aurors have been stationed all around the country since the escape looking for any unusual behavior. We aren't sure why these two have chosen Hogsmeade village, or why they would allow themselves to be seen.  We can say that our Auror team will do their best to ensure that these fugitives are apprehended.  Also, we ask that the community remembers these criminals are considered extremely dangerous.  Whether they are armed with wands or not; we are unsure.  We ask all citizens to be on the watch and report any unusual behavior immediately._

The four merely stared at one another.

Ron scowled up at the staff table.  "I wonder why none of the teachers have said anything about them being seen in the village?  If Tonks knows, then so does Dumbledore."

"I want to know who this third mystery man is. They know what he looks like, but can't get a positive identity on him."  Ginny continued to scowl at the front page.

"I think that's pretty obvious."  Harry said.  The others looked at him.  "Wormtail; it has to be him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if he's been dead for nearly sixteen years, no one is going to really remember what he looks like.  The Ministry is still certain he's dead.  Tonks and the others know better, though.  I'll bet Dumbledore knows exactly who it is."

Hermione nodded.  "But there's still something odd.  Why would they allow themselves to be seen? Malfoy isn't stupid."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table.  Just as he expected, Malfoy looked up from his copy of the _Prophet _and smirked at him.

"I've got a better question." Ginny said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Why is Umbridge consorting with Malfoy?"

Apparently none of the other three had thought of this.  Their jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry did feel very bad about forgetting Ginny's birthday.  That of course was after the shock of the article had worn off and he _remembered _forgetting.  He tried to apologize, but she was always rushing off to patrol or study for O.W.L.'s.

As the end of May drew near, Harry began to feel a sort of anticipation.  He couldn't explain it, but it was like he was waiting for something to happen. Seeing Ginny sitting in the corner pouring over books made him think that he was just nervous about his exams.

The final day of May dawned bright and beautiful; however Harry could barely register it.  From the moment he had left his bed, a strange feeling overtook him.  It felt as though he were anticipating something wonderful, but feared that something would go wrong.  He tried to shake the feeling, but it stayed with him throughout the morning.  By dinner he felt as if he had truly gone mad.

He sat listening to Seamus telling the tale of how his parents had met.  

"...so then he says to her 'May the curse of Maggie Malone and her nine illegitimate children follow you so far over the hills of damnation that even God himself can't find you with a telescope!'  Then Mum shouts back, 'Colin Finnigan, if you ever swear in front of me again, I'll show you a real curse!" 

The group around Seamus burst into laughter.  Hermione, wiping tears from her eyes, looked at Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"I still have that feeling.  You know, like something good's supposed to happen, but something might go wrong."

"Harry, maybe you just didn't get enough sleep last night."  Hermione had offered.

"No, I slept alright.  That's actually a big surprise in itself."

"Maybe you're worried about that Defense test Monday."

"Come on Ron, we both know that we won't fail.  Besides, I've never been this worried over some stupid test.  It's something else."

Hermione looked as though she were about to scold him, but was interrupted by Colin Creevey.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if any of you have seen Ginny?  She didn't show up for our study session today."

Before anyone could answer, several of Ginny's roommates appeared next to Colin.  The tallest girl looked worried.  "We were just about to come and ask you about her, Colin.  We haven't seen her all day."

Cold dread spread through Harry's body.  "When was the last time you saw her?"

The tall girl, (Harry recognized her voice as Diana.) "Last night when we went to bed.  When I got up this morning, she was gone.  I assumed she'd just gotten up early."

Ron looked angry.  "And you're just now wondering about her?"

The smaller, blonde girl spoke up timidly.  "Well, we don't usually see Ginny much on the weekends.  But we haven't seen her at all today.  She promised to meet me in the common room an hour before dinner to go over Arithmancy homework.  It's not like Ginny to just forget."

Hermione stood up.  "Alright, let's split up.  She's probably sitting somewhere and lost track of time.  You three go and look in Gryffindor Tower again.  Colin, go and see if she's in hospital.  Maybe she's sick."  She turned to Ron and Harry.  "The three of us should look outside.  Maybe she's out by the lake." 

After scouring the grounds twice with no sign of Ginny, Harry began to feel the panic crescendo.  When the others met them at the front doors, the news wasn't good.

Colin was beside himself.  "No one has seen her all day.  She wasn't with Madame Pomfrey and I started asking around."

Diana was pale.  "Her things haven't been touched.  Her bag is still beside the bed, but her wand is gone."

Suddenly the feeling of anticipation Harry had felt all day, swelled.  "Everything is going perfectly."  Harry heard the voice in his head, but what...

The answer hit Harry.  The connection was back; he could hear what Voldemort was thinking.  But what was going perfectly?

Just as he turned to tell Ron and Hermione, the ground began to rumble.  The sound of splintering trees crackled throughout the grounds.  The group looked wildly around for the source of the noise.  The answer was obvious fairly quickly.

"Dear Lord..." Hermione managed.

"Giants..." Ron breathed.

A group of at least ten giants was forcefully clearing a path through the Forbidden Forest towards Hogwarts.  Their footsteps were shaking the ground around the castle.  People began to crowd behind Harry and the others to find the disturbance.  An eerie silence fell over the group.

Just as quickly as the silence fell, panic set in.  People began to scream, teachers tried to restore order, the giants loomed ever closer.

Harry couldn't move.  He knew that if they all ran inside, the giants would simply destroy the castle around them.  If they all ran outside, the giants would pick them off one by one.

"We have to do something!" Harry heard Ron manage to shout.  He looked around.  Half the people were trying to run back inside, half were tearing down the drive for the village.  Teachers were shouting for the students to get back in the castle, while they tried to slow the giants' progress.

Suddenly Harry came to his senses.  "They'll never manage alone!  We have to help!"  He looked to Ron and Hermione. "If we all attack maybe we can hold them off until the Aurors get here!"

Harry tore off across the grass to join the teachers.  Surprisingly, a large number of people followed him.  He could hear Hermione barking orders at them.

"Stunners won't work!  Use the Conjunctivitis Curse; it will slow them down!"

Harry tried it on one of the closest giants.  It merely roared and quickened its pace.  "One won't work! You'll have to work as a group!"

All around, students began to group and concentrate on one giant.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione teamed together against one.  Just as the spell hit the giant, it gave a roar and swung out its long arm.  None of the three had time to move and were scattered by the blow.  

Harry tried to steady himself again.  He looked around but saw no sign of Ron or Hermione.  He spotted Hagrid trying to subdue the giant who had attacked them, aided by none other than Grawp.  Spells were flying in every direction, but the giants continued to press closer to the castle.

Just as Harry made to rejoin the fight, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.  He had a momentary glimpse of Crabbe snatching away his wand.  Then Draco Malfoy's voice cut through the din.  

"I told you that you would pay.  Now it's time."

Harry felt something heavy collide with his head, and he knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His head ached terribly when he tried to open his eyes.  The smell of dirt filled his nose when he breathed, and he realized he was lying on the ground.  Before he had time to lift his head, he was roughly pulled to his feet.  He heard _that_ voice again, but this time it didn't come from inside his own head.

"So glad you could join us, Harry."

Harry looked up and saw him.  The skull like face, the red eyes, the person that haunted his dreams. Voldemort stood only a little way from him. Harry tired to struggle but was being held by someone.  Looking down, he saw a glimmer of silver.  Pettigrew...

"Harry, Harry, Harry, did you think I had forgotten about you?  We have a debt to settle, you and I."

Harry felt his heart sink.  He should have known.  

"There will be no escape this time, Potter.  You see, the fool Dumbledore is much too busy to worry with you.  He won't even know you're gone until long after I've killed you."

"And what makes you think you're going to kill me?  You've tried five times already, what's so different this time?"

Voldemort sneered and stepped closer to him.  "Because I have something that I think will convince you to cooperate."  He snapped his fingers and Harry could see two figures emerge from behind a clump of trees.

"GINNY! YOU!"

Harry watched in horror as Umbridge held onto Ginny, forcing her to walk.  He saw that Ginny was still in her white nightdress and her head was lolling around.  She was conscious, but seemed to be in a daze.  Umbridge smiled nastily at Harry, still holding onto Ginny.  Her eyes seemed glazed and unfocused.  "_They've drugged her_." Harry thought.

"I told you we'd meet again, Potter."

"So you've stooped to being one of Voldemort's mindless idiots."

Umbridge stopped smiling.  "Lord Voldemort took pity on me.  After that fool Fudge turned on me and threw me to prison, he showed me the error of my ways."

Voldemort held a hand up to her and silenced her.  "Give the girl the antidote and go back to your post."

Umbridge nodded and roughly shoved Ginny to the ground.  Pulling Ginny's face toward her, Umbridge poured the entire contents of a brown bottle down her throat.  Ginny sputtered and coughed.  She no longer looked confused, but alert and terrified.  Umbridge slipped back into the forest.

Voldemort approached Ginny. She stared at him with wide fearful eyes, and then looked to Harry.  

"No, please don't do this." 

"There is no need to beg, my dear.  I have no reason to hurt you.  That is as long as Potter behaves himself."

Harry didn't know what to do.  Someone would come, surely.  Someone had to come and help them.

Voldemort pulled Ginny to her feet and pushed her close to Harry.  

"Harry..." Her voice broke before she could finish.

Harry wanted to touch her, he wanted to be sure she was real, but Peter held his arms tightly.

 Voldemort pushed her away and looked back at Harry.  The moment their eyes met, Harry felt the familiar feeling.  Voldemort was invading his thoughts.  He was going to find the Prophecy.

Just as soon as he had felt it, another feeling overcame him.  It was as if Ginny were whispering into his ear.  

"_Don't give in.  Don't let him win_."

Suddenly the feeling was gone.  Voldemort had been pushed from his mind.  He looked angry as he turned quickly to Ginny.

Harry couldn't understand what had happened.  Voldemort was still looking at Ginny.

"It seems I've underestimated you, girl."

Ginny was struggling to get to her feet.  She faced him defiantly.  "Just like you underestimated Hermione? Maybe you should choose your bait more carefully next time, _Tom_."

Harry saw the anger rising.  Voldemort stepped closer to her.

"How dare you, you filth!"

"What's the matter, _Tom_?  Don't you like your name, _Tom_?"  

Harry managed to lock eyes with Ginny just as she said this.  Again, he could hear her talking to him.  "_Try to get away.  I can't keep him distracted for long.  Go._"

Voldemort was getting angrier by the minute.  "How dare you speak to me?  You will pay! Crucio!"

Harry fought against Peter's grip as Ginny fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.

A sudden memory hit Harry.  "..._the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life._"  

He turned his head slightly to look at Peter.  "Don't let him do this!  I could have let Remus and Sirius kill you, but I didn't.  Please, stop him!"  Harry whispered franticly. But, Peter remained still and Ginny's screams still echoed through the forest.

"Stop!  Let her go!"

Voldemort raised his wand and turned back to Harry. He approached him and met his eyes.  Again, Harry felt the feeling of having his mind read.

"_Don't give in_."

Voldemort's face contorted with rage.  Ginny called out weakly from behind him. She was standing, facing him with determination. "What's the matter, _Tom_?"

"I've had enough of you! Imperio!"

Instantly, Ginny's body went slack. Harry saw her eyes staring ahead, devoid of any emotion.  Voldemort raised his wand and Ginny bent to pick up something silver from the ground. Harry watched in horror as she placed the tip of the silver blade just below her wrist. Without flinching, she pierced the skin and slid the blade the length of her forearm.  Blood began to flow freely.

Smiling a twisted smile, Voldemort lifted his wand.  Ginny seemed to wake up and looked down at her arm. She gave a terrified shriek and sank to her knees, clutching at the cut.  Tears streaming, she looked at Harry.

"Don't let him win.  Please, don't."  Ginny fell to the ground; she was gone.

Harry couldn't speak.  She was dead and it was his fault.  Voldemort stood in front of him again.

"You see what happens to people who defy me?  I do not kill without reason, Harry."

Harry could feel Voldemort entering his mind again, but had no power to stop him.  The memory of the morning in Dumbledore's office played out in his head.  He could see the memory of Trelawney rising from the Pensieve, and recite the prophecy.  Harry couldn't care at the moment.  Ginny was dead and now that Voldemort knew the prophecy, he would die too.

"Well Harry, it seems I have an even greater reason to kill you now."

Just as Voldemort raised his wand to Harry, two things happened at once.  Somewhere behind Harry a voice cried "Stupify!" and something heavy collided with Voldemort knocking him off balance.

Harry realized that Peter had released him.  Looking around he saw Peter standing over Voldemort, pointing a wand at him.  The thing that had collided with Voldemort had been Ginny.  She had somehow managed to launch herself at him and knock him headfirst into a tree. She now lay crumpled in a heap close to him.

Harry rushed to where they were and saw that Ginny was still breathing slightly.

"He won't stay out long.  Get the girl and get out of here!"  Harry felt Peter shoving two wands in his hand.

"But...why?"  Harry stammered, looking at him.

Peter shoved him towards Ginny's body.  "There isn't time; just go!"

Harry nodded and quickly swept Ginny's limp form from the ground. Pocketing both wands, he looked around.  "Which way do I go?"

Peter pulled him towards the right.  "This way.  Keep heading north; you'll come to the school.  Or what's left of it..."

Harry was about to set off, when Peter called his name.  He turned. 

 "I'm sorry." 

Harry didn't need to ask why, but nodded and set off at a run for the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The forest was dark, but Harry didn't dare light his wand.  He didn't know how long Voldemort would remain unconscious. Even thought Ginny was light, Harry began to feel his legs give out. He was forced to stop once to check his direction.

"Point me!"  The wand pointed slightly to his left.

He looked down at Ginny.  He couldn't see her face, but he could feel how cold her body was.  Her blood had soaked through both of their clothes.  Harry tore off part of his robes, wrapping the sections around her bleeding arm, trying to stem the flow.  Hoisting her onto his back, he set off again.

Every sound caused him to run faster.  He was afraid that they wouldn't make it out.  And even if they did, what would be left of Hogwarts?  Would there be anyone left to help them?

Harry lost track of time as he ran.  The muscles in his legs were burning.  When they reached a small clearing, he was forced to stop.  Placing Ginny on the ground, he lit his wand and let the light shine on her. Her face was ghostly white, and her lips were a pale shade of blue.  But she was still breathing, though very slightly.

A rustle of leaves made him jump to his feet.  Something or someone was approaching.

"I won't let you!  I'll kill you; I swear it!"  Harry was shouting.

He was shocked when several bodies emerged from the trees.  Centaurs were surrounding him.

"You have been warned about coming into this forest before."  Harry recognized him as Bane.

"Please, I didn't...Voldemort...he's after us..."Harry tried to say.  He stood over Ginny, holding his wand as the circle of centaurs pressed even closer.

Bane was about to speak again, but a small voice behind Harry stopped him.

"Father!  This is the girl I told you about!  She's the one who helped me."   Harry spun around to see the youngest centaur he'd ever seen.  She was standing, gazing down at Ginny.

"Are you sure it is her?"

"Yes, I remember her hair.  It's red; like Mother's..."  The young centaur raised her eyes to Harry.  "What have you done to her? Why have you hurt her?"

"No, it wasn't me!  She was brought into the forest by Voldemort.  He forced her to do this to herself.  I'm trying to get back to the school."

Bane reared. "The school has been attacked by the giants.  It has been destroyed."

Harry's heart sank. "But surely there'll be someone there to help her. Please, I just want to get her to people who can help her.  She'll die if I don't!"

Bane and the other's stood and looked at Harry.  Harry knew that every moment that was wasted brought Ginny closer to death.

"Very well.  We shall escort you to the edge of the forest.  I only grant this favor because the girl helped my daughter. Come."

Bane and several others closed in around Harry and Ginny.  Harry pulled Ginny back into his arms and set off with them.

They walked in silence.  Harry wanted to know what Ginny had done for the young centaur, but thought it best to keep silent.  Finally the trees began to thin out and Harry could see moonlight.

"This is where we leave you. The school is just through there. Do not return."  Bane turned with the others and began to walk back into the depths of the forest.

The young centaur lagged behind. She turned to Harry as soon as her father was out of ear shot.  

"Will you tell her that Malaya said 'thank you'?"

Harry nodded and watched her set off for the group.  He continued to walk until the sights and sounds of Hogwarts met him.  Harry nearly lost control of his emotions as he saw the scene before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  WHEW!! Okay not great, but at least it's done.  I know I left some big unanswered questions. What happened to Cho, the comment about underestimating Hermione, why Ginny was basically inside Harry's head and the story of Malaya will all be answered next chapter.  Not completely though, there are some things that I need to carry over to the next story. I promise everything of immediate importance will be cleared up next chapter! Also, I had a lot of trouble deciding about Ginny's wound.  But after reading GoF again, I realized that if Wormtail could live for so long with his whole hand missing, then Ginny could live with a cut.  But since she's already weak and slightly ill (that will be explained much later...) I figured she wouldn't be up for much fighting.  Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to everyone who didn't kill me for making you wait so long for that disastrous last chapter! Well R/R please!


	16. Who Wants Everything to Be Normal?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, and AOL Time Warner, and have been used without permission.  No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well we've finally made it to the end! I have many people to thank for this, so be sure to read the author's note at the end!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was there...it was still there.  The castle stood magnificently in the pale moonlight. Harry had never felt such a rush of emotions.  He could see a few people running towards the doors. People, no doubt Aurors, were gathered around the giants that had fallen. Some were unmistakably dead; others looked to be just knocked out.

Scanning the crowd for any sign of familiarity, Harry set off at a run.  It wasn't until he was nearly to the large oak doors that he saw a brunette hovering over several injured people.

"Hermione!"

Harry had never been so happy to see her face. She was alive....she was okay.

Hermione looked sharply around.  "Harry!  What's happened to you?  Where have you been?"  Suddenly she let a small scream and covered her mouth with her hands.  "What's happened to Ginny?  Where did you find her?"

Before he could answer, the weight of everything came down on him at once and his knees gave way.  Hermione fell down next to him and started looking at Ginny.

"Harry, what's happened?"  She pulled off the blood soaked pieces of robe and gasped. "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know; awhile now."

Hermione pulled off what was left of her own robes and wrapped them around Ginny's arm.  "Sloper, get over here now!"  

Jack Sloper came running as fast as he could. 

"I need you to get her up to the hospital wing as fast as you can. Run and don't stop running until you see Madame Pomfrey."

Jack nodded and bent to lift Ginny up.  For some reason, Harry couldn't let her go.  Hermione put a hand on his. 

"She'll be okay, Harry.  Let Jack take her to Madame Pomfrey."

Harry loosened his grasp and watched Jack take off with Ginny.  

"Come on, you need to be looked at too."  Harry let Hermione pull him to his feet.  His legs didn't seem to want to work anymore and he had to lean on Hermione to stay upright. "Harry, what happened?  Where have you been?"

He didn't answer her, but she didn't ask again.  He had a pretty good idea that Hermione had guessed what had happened.  By the time they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was working on Ginny.

Hermione led Harry over to the side of her bed.  "Is she going to be alright?"

Madame Pomfrey didn't look up.  "I don't know.  She's lost a lot of blood.  We'll have to send her straight to St. Mungo's, immediately."  She looked sharply up at Harry and Hermione.  "What caused this?  This doesn't look like it came from a giant attack."

Harry answered.  "That's because it didn't.  It was Voldemort." Madame Pomfrey's eyes grew wide.

Hermione broke the silence that followed. "Here, Harry, sit down and let me have a look at you."  She pushed him back onto the bed behind him.  He strained to look around her at Ginny's still body. "She'll be alright, Harry. There's a group leaving for St. Mungo's in just a few minutes.  She'll go with them. She'll be alright, I promise."

"Miss Granger, I'm going to leave Potter in your hands.  He doesn't seem to be severely hurt.  I'm going to gather all of the hospital bound patients together."

Hermione nodded. "What about her family?  Should I send them an owl?"

"No, Professor McGonagall will be handling the notification." And before either could ask another question, she bustled away.  Ginny's bed was moved and neither knew where.

Hermione forced some sort of foul potion in Harry, but he felt better immediately. "We should find Ron.  Where did you leave him?"

Hermione dropped the bottle she was holding.  "What do you mean?  I'd thought he was with you!"  Both stood staring at each other for a second.  Then, without warning Hermione and Harry tore down the steps and back out onto the grounds.

"People are spread out all over.  We'll just have to look around."  Harry said. Relief had flooded him when he'd found Hogwarts still standing, when he'd found Hermione perfectly alright, and mostly when Ginny had finally gotten the help she so desperately needed.  Now that relief gave way to pure terror.

Hermione looked close to tears.  "Harry...you...you don't think..."  Her voice trembled.

Harry shook his head.  "No, he's around here somewhere.  Don't jump to conclusions.  He's here...he has to be."  Harry was trying hard to convince himself. 

Both scoured the grounds.  Harry finally spotted Dean and Seamus.  "Have either of you seen Ron?"

Dean's eyes grew wide.  Seamus looked around. "I saw him just after they hit, but not since."

Harry and Hermione didn't wait for them to talk anymore, but set off at a run shouting Ron's name.  Thoughts of Ron kept racing through his mind.  Ron had been the first true friend that he'd ever had in his life.  Ron had accepted him without question, without fear.  Harry would never forget that as long as he lived.  He glanced quickly at Hermione.  He had always regarded her as a sister, but not until this moment had he truly thought of Ron as a brother. And he would be damned if he was going to lose any more of his family.

"Ron!"  Hermione's voice was full of panic.

Harry turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of ginger hair.  He grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around.  

"There he is!" There was no mistaking the tall figure climbing the steep hill.

Hermione stared only for a second.  She quickly shook off Harry's hand and tore down the hill. Her feet were slipping and sliding on the grass, but she didn't stop until she had reached Ron.  Harry watched her stop in front of Ron, and then throw herself fully into his arms.  Ron rested his cheek on the top of her head, stroking her hair. 

Harry averted his eyes; he felt strange watching such a moment. At the same time, he began to wonder about them.  He had evidently missed something along the way.  Never in all their adventures had he seen his two friends act like this.  Somewhere along the line, their friendship had evolved.  Harry had always suspected it would happen, and sometimes he would have loved to hurry it along, but he'd never actually thought about how he would feel about it.  Things would be different now, without a doubt. He wondered when it had happened; perhaps if he hadn't been so busy trying to ignore the fact that his relationship with Ginny had changed, he would have noticed Ron and Hermione.

He continued to linger until he saw them climbing the hill together. Meeting them halfway, Harry gave Ron a small smile.  Hermione's eyes were red and shining and there was a great wet spot on Ron's shirt.

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  "We'd better get back to the school."  She looked at Ron.  "Ron, Harry found Ginny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had barely gotten the story out when Ron took off for the castle, leaving his friends to trail behind him.  When they arrived at the hospital wing, Professor McGonnagal was waiting for them.

"Mr. Weasley, your family is already at the hospital.  Professor Dumbledore has already arranged a portkey for you.  Potter, the headmaster is waiting to speak with you about the events of this evening." 

The three followed behind her until they saw Dumbledore. 

"Ron, you and Miss Granger may go on to be with your family."  Dumbledore turned to Harry.  "Harry..."

Harry held up his hand and shook his head.  "No, not now. I want to know that she's alright."

Dumbledore gave him a look that Harry couldn't quite figure out.  "Very well, we can continue this conversation later."  He held up a silver and green scarf.  He laughed as the trio looked horrified at it.  "Yes, I know it wouldn't be your first choice, but it was the only thing handy at the moment.  Beggars cannot be chooser, I'm afraid."

Harry took the Slytherin garment and immediately felt the tug of being pulled forward. He fell hard on the stark white floor of St. Mungo's. He looked around and saw Dumbledore approaching the Inquiries Desk. He, Hermione, and Ron disentangled themselves and ran to join him.

Harry was sure he heard Hermione snort as the blonde witch jumped from her seat.  "Headmaster Dumbledore!  How may I help you?"  Her voice shook with nervousness.

Dumbledore smiled politely.  "Could you please tell me where Miss Ginny Weasley was taken?  She was brought in with several other students."

The blonde witch consulted the long list on her desk muttering "Weasley, Weasley.... "Yes, she was brought in about fifteen minutes ago.  Artifact Accidents, ground floor Headmaster. She'll be in the Critical Injury Ward."

Dumbledore nodded and set off down the corridor.  Harry fell into step behind Ron and Hermione, a sinking feeling overtaking him.  The witch had said Ginny was in the Critical Injury ward.  This didn't sound good.

Walking through the doors, Harry immediately spotted the rest of the Weasleys.  They were standing just outside a set of double doors, talking amongst themselves. Mrs. Weasley spotted them immediately and cried out, rushing towards them.  

"Oh, thank heavens!  You're all alright!  I've been so worried!"  She pulled Ron into a hug and Harry noticed that, for the first time, Ron didn't pull away. Letting go of Ron, she hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. Then holding Harry at arms length, Molly smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry.  I don't know how you did it, but thank you again."  She pulled him into a hug before he had a chance to say anything.

"How is she, Mum?"

"We aren't sure yet.  The Healers are in with her now; we should know soon."

The door in front of them opened and several people walked out.  One man stayed behind while the rest continued down the corridor.  

"You are Miss Weasley's family?"

No one spoke, but Mr. Weasley nodded weakly.  Harry tried to read the healer's expression, but he couldn't.

"We've done everything we can for her at the moment.  We've healed her arm and replenished the lost blood."

Bill walked forward and stood in front of the healer. "And?  Will my sister be alright or not?"

The poor man swallowed hard and looked nervously around at the group.  "Truthfully, I don't know. She lost a lot of blood; I have to say I'm surprised she's hung on this long."  He stopped and gave a sympathetic look at Molly, who'd broken into tears. "Everything really depends on her right now. If she can make it through the next few hours, I think she will make a full recovery. She's still unconscious and the sooner she wakes up, the better."

Arthur, patting Molly's arm, finally spoke.  "May we go in and sit with her?"

"Certainly, I think having her family around her will help."  He pushed open the door and let everyone pass. When Harry and Hermione fell into step behind Charlie, the healer held out a hand to stop them. "I'm sorry, but I can only let _family_ in."

Charlie turned on his heel and scowled at the man.  "They _are_ family."

Cowering, the healer stuttered.  "But...but..."

Ron had turned to face the man, too.  "You heard him.  They're family and they come in, too."  He took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her into the room.  Harry followed behind.

The room was large and divided by white curtains.  As they walked past, Harry couldn't help but glance into the other cubicles.  He didn't recognize anyone, but all the witches and wizards in the beds lay motionless. Shaking off the feeling of foreboding, he trained his eyes on Hermione's back.

Ginny lay on her back with her head tilted slightly to the left.  Her brilliant hair was spread out over the pillow; the color vivid against the stark white.  Harry looked down and saw that her arm was wrapped in bandages, stretching from her wrist to her elbow. Her face was still deathly pale, but her lips had gone back to a soft shade of pink.

Mr. Weasley conjured enough chairs for everyone to gather around the bed.  Mrs. Weasley sat on the edge of the mattress, caressing her daughter's cheek.  No one spoke for what seemed like hours. Finally somewhere in the distant Harry noticed a little cough.  He looked up to see Dumbledore beckoning him; Harry had completely forgotten about him.  Quickly he excused himself and made his way over to the headmaster.

"I know you don't want to think about this now, Harry.  But I need to know what happened." Dumbledore led him back out into the corridor where, Harry sat in a low white chair.  The old man paced in front of him, listening intently.

"...then Ginny came out of nowhere and knocked him into a tree.  Wormtail gave me back our wands and told me which way to go to get back to Hogwarts. Sir, Voldemort knows about the Prophecy now."  

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, now that he knows, his attempts to get to you will be more intense. If I'm not mistaken by Miss Weasley's comment about Miss Granger; Voldemort attempted to use Hermione in much the same manner back at Christmas. He hoped you would trade your life for that of your friends. For someone who does not understand love or friendship, he certainly knows how to use it to find our weaknesses."

Harry sat in silence for a moment and then,   "Professor, I remembered what you said about being glad I convinced Sirius and Remus to not kill Peter."

"Yes, it seems Peter did not forget that.  I'm not sure why, but it seems that Peter's conscience has finally gotten the better of him."

Harry looked down at the floor.  "He told me that he was sorry." He looked up to see Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling down at him. Neither spoke for a long time.  Harry continued to run through the words in his head. 

Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "Well, thank you, Harry.  I need to go and alert the Aurors that he may still be in the forest.  You should go back in, Harry."  He turned and left.  

Harry continued to sit out in the corridor for some time.  He didn't want to go back in and see Ginny like that.  She looked so close to death...

The door opened and he looked up.  Hermione's head poked out.  "We were all wondering where you'd gotten to.  Is everything alright?"  She crossed and sank into a chair beside Harry.

Continuing to study the floor, he shook his head.  "I can't forget it.  I mean up until tonight it's always been just me; going up against him, I mean.  Then suddenly there's someone else there."  He looked up at his best friend.  "All I could think about was saving her.  I didn't even care what happened to me; I just wanted her out of there. She just kept telling me to not give in..."  He closed his eyes, "...she kept baiting him, wanting me to get away."

Hermione laid a cool hand on his arm.  "It's strange to know that someone cares that much, isn't it?"

Harry looked up abruptly. "What are you talking about?"

"You've never understood it, Harry.  You've never understood that we all would give everything we have just to keep you safe. Even our lives..."

"Why, though?  Why me?"

Hermione smiled.  "Because we love you.  You know that if it had been Ron, me, or anyone of us, we would have done the same as Ginny.  And we know that you would do the same for us." She patted the back of his hand.  "Come on, let's get back in there."

Harry reluctantly stood and followed Hermione back into the room.  They all sat around talking quietly, waiting for any sign of movement from Ginny. Bill and his mother kept talking to her sleeping form, hoping to coax her into waking up.  Percy kept making excuses to leave the room.  Harry knew he was uncomfortable being surrounded by everyone.  Just as day began to break, Harry found himself alone with Ginny.  Percy had been summoned back to the Ministry, for an emergency meeting with Fudge.  Bill, Charlie, and the twins had finally convinced their parents to go and get some tea.  Ron was sitting in his chair fast asleep, with Hermione's head on his shoulder.  She had nodded off only minutes ago.

Harry pulled his chair closer to the bed.  Ginny's face was turned away from him, but he crossed his arms on the bed and rested his chin on them.

"You're just being stubborn aren't you? You won't wake up simply because we want you to."  He whispered, trying not to wake up his sleeping friends. "Come on, Gin. I really want you to sit up and argue with me."  

Giving a great sigh, he shook his head.  "No, I don't want to argue with you.  I want to talk to you; I want to talk about what's happening between us. I don't know what it is, but there's something.  You're all I think about lately. You're the only one who can make me forget about all of the bad stuff and just be happy. I want to figure this out, but I can't do it without you!"  He hadn't meant to get so loud.  Looking to make sure Ron and Hermione were still asleep, he went on. "You saved my neck back there, do you know that? I couldn't have held him off. You actually rescued me, and here you're always angry with me for rescuing you."  He stretched and whispered in her ear.  "I'll tell you what; you are more than welcome to rescue me anytime." 

Harry nearly fell backwards when Ginny turned her head slightly and opened an eye.  "Bloody hell, can't a girl get any sleep without you lot bothering her constantly?"

Her voice was low and gravely.  She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Ron and Hermione.  "Oh, would you two get a room?  Preferably not mine!" 

Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron jerked awake, throwing Hermione off of him. The commotion was attracting attention; two healers came hurtling around the curtain.  They looked ready to tell them off until they saw that Ginny was awake. The tall woman ushered the three out of the room while the other began to fuss over Ginny.  They were just about to set off for the tea room, when the rest of the family came into view.  Molly nearly dropped her cup when she saw them. 

"What's happened?  Is she alright?"

Ron laughed and took the cup from his mother's shaking hand.  "I think she's fine.  She woke up a moment ago and started telling us all off for bothering her!"

Fred and George laughed.  "That's our Ginny!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laughter was filling the room two hours later.  After a thorough examination, the healers announced that there would be no lasting damage and moved Ginny to a private room down the hall.  Harry was happy to see her propped up on her pillows, smiling. He felt strange, too.  Had she heard everything he'd said?  Was that why she was deliberately avoiding his eyes?

"...you'd be upset too if Ron was the first thing you saw when you woke up!"  Ginny giggled lightly as Ron scowled at her.

"When are they going to release you, Ginny?"  Hermione asked.

"Well, they said as long as I promise to take it easy I can go home in a few days."  She looked crossly at her mother.  "But, I don't want to go home. I want to go back to Hogwarts."

Molly shook her head. "Absolutely not!  You will go home and rest in bed until I'm satisfied that you are alright!"

Ginny crossed her arms.  "Well if that's the case, you won't let me out until I'm thirty-five!  I've got my O.W.L.'s to take!  I haven't studied night and day for the past three months for nothing!"

George leaned close to Harry and the others.  "Maybe we'd better go outside.  Ginny and Mum going toe-to-toe isn't pretty.  _Trust me_."  With that, everyone left the room.

The twins let to check on the shop.  "We've sent an owl to Lee to open up; Merlin knows he'll be giving stuff away to every pretty girl that looks his way."

Bill left to go home and let Fleur know that everything was alright.  Charlie decided to go home and get a little sleep.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry were left standing in the hallway.  Harry could see Ron shifting uncomfortably and Hermione looking like she wanted to say something. It was obvious that they wanted to talk to each other in private.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" 

Ron looked relieved.  "Uh...yeah, some tea sounds like a good idea.  What about you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, quickly.  Harry set off, leaving his two friends standing in the middle of the corridor.

Being so early in the morning, very few people were wandering through the corridors. Healers walked in and out of rooms whispering amongst themselves. Families gathered in groups; some crying, some smiling.  Harry was just passing the _Spell Damage_ corridor, when two people came through the doors arguing.

"I don't know what you expect!  This isn't my fault; they've never had a case like this before.  It isn't as though we've got a ward for people who've gotten mixed up with muggle medicine!"

"I'm not saying anything is your fault! I just don't understand why they've put her in the Permanent Resident Ward!  She's going to be fine!"

"We don't know that! Even if she gets well, who knows how long it will take?"

Harry tried to shrink back against the wall.  The couple came around the corner, still arguing, and the man plowed directly into Harry.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!  I wasn't watching..."  The man stopped as his eyes did the familiar flicker to Harry's forehead.

Harry noticed that the woman looked incredibly familiar.  She had long dark hair and large dark eyes.  

"Forgive me for being rude, but you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Giving a small laugh, Harry answered.  "Whether I want to be or not."

The woman smiled, pulling on her lime green robes.  She was obviously a healer. "I'll bet you get tired of having everyone recognizing you."  Her smile widened.  "Cho's told us all about you, of course."

Harry gave a start.  Of course, now he realized why the woman looked familiar.  

The man stuck out his hand.  "I'm Cho's father; it's very nice to meet you at last Harry."

Harry shook hands with both of her parents.  "Um...is...Cho here?  When she left school...well we weren't sure what happened."

Mr. and Mrs. Chang looked uncomfortable.  "Yes, she is."  Mrs. Chang sighed and looked at her husband.  "I'm sorry dear, but I've got to get to my rounds.  Tell her I'll stop by this afternoon."  She kissed her husband on the cheek and left.

"We heard about the attacks at the school last night.  Kiera was called in early this morning. You must be here with the Weasleys."

"Yeah, Ginny was hurt, but she's okay now."

"That's good to hear.  Would you like to see Cho?"  Harry couldn't help but notice the pained look on the man's face.  "She really hasn't had any visitors, just her mother and I.  Maybe once school is out, though..."

Harry wasn't sure.  His last few visits with Cho hadn't exactly gone well, but Mr. Chang was looking hopefully at him.  "Sure, do you think she's awake?"

Mr. Chang laughed.  "Please, she's been up since before the sun.  Cho's never slept late, even when she was a little girl.  Come on."  He held the door open and let Harry pass in front of him.  

They walked down the corridor for a bit and then stopped in front of room number six.  Harry realized that they were only a few rooms down from Professor Lockhart. Mr. Chang knocked on the door.  "Cho, I've got a surprise for you."

The door opened and Cho stood before them.  She was wearing a white bathrobe and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  "Daddy, I thought..."  Her eyes bulged as she spotted Harry.  "Harry!  What are you doing here?"  She didn't sound exactly happy to see him.

"I was heading for the tea room when I ran into your parents.  I though I'd visit you." Harry was more than ready to run.

Cho smiled nervously and opened her door wider.  "Well come in."  Harry stepped inside, trying not to look around.  Mr. Chang stayed outside.  

"Sweetheart, I've got to get to work.  You're mother said she would stop by this afternoon."  He hugged his daughter and walked back down the corridor. "Have a good visit, you two."

Cho turned back around, facing Harry.  "Well..."

"Well..."

She made a noise halfway between a laugh and a snort.  "This is a bit awkward, isn't it?"

Harry sighed. "Just a bit.  I'm sorry for this, but I don't think your father would have taken no for an answer."

"They feel sorry for me.  I haven't had any visitors or letters from my friends.  For some reason, they think that seeing people will make me feel better."  Cho sank onto the bed, tucking her feet under her body.  "Have a seat, Harry."

He sat in the chair, still feeling uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to..."

"I'm crazy, Harry."  Her voice was full of sarcasm and amusement.  

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to say to that.

"Well, that's the technical diagnosis."  Reaching back, she began to play with her hair.  "I'll bet there have been a ton of rumours floating around the school about me."

"A few; the prefects were just told that you'd gotten sick and had to come here."

"Well, they were close." Cho moved to sit on the edge of the bed, closer to Harry. "I'm sick, but not how they think." She gave a great sigh, and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.   "See, last summer my parents sent me to stay with my grandmother.  They thought a change would be good for me. I felt horrible about what had happened between us, I still couldn't get past Cedric; things just seemed to be getting worse.  Then I made friends with a girl that lives close to my grandmother.  She's muggleborn and her mother is a muggle doctor.  After I told her everything, she gave me these pills. 'They make everything seem a hundred times better.' Amy said.  I started taking them and it seemed to work, I felt really good for the first time in a year.  I hid them from Mum and Dad, afraid that they would take them away.  When I got to school, I though everything would be alright.  Then everything started coming down on me.  Head Girl duties never ceased, having Quidditch practice every time I turned around, and everyone expecting me to be perfect at everything!"

Cho jumped off the bed, pacing around the room.  "I ended up having to take more and more of those stupid pills just to get through the day without cracking up! I had to keep writing to Amy to send more."  She stopped and pressed her back against the wall, looking at Harry. "Then that Saturday morning, I forgot to put the bottle back inside my trunk.  One of the house-elves came in to clean that afternoon and found it.  He took it to Flitwick and...Well, you know the rest of the story."

A pregnant silence filled the room. What was he supposed to say now? He wasn't sure how, but he knew somehow this was partly his fault.

Cho crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed, again.  "Harry, I want you to know that whatever I said or did this year, please understand I wasn't myself." Her face flushed a little.  "Don't get me wrong, I do like you.  Last year, I was still so mixed up and hurt over Cedric's death that I was just looking for someone to make the hurt go away. I was looking for some sort of understanding, and since you were the last person to see him..."  Eye's shining, she looked up at Harry.  "I'm sorry for using you like that. And I'm sorry about what I said about you and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks that day.  I guess I was a bit jealous of losing another guy to her."

Harry lifted an eyebrow in question and Cho gave a little laugh.

"I guess you know about what happened between her and Michael? Well, when he came after me, it seemed like a good idea.  You know, I used you to forget about Cedric, why not use him to forget you? Too bad, it didn't work that way.  Half way through the summer, he wrote me a long letter saying that he couldn't forget about Ginny and that he wanted her back. So there I was all alone, again. Blaming Ginny seemed the right thing to do at the time."

"So the only reason you went out with me was to forget about Cedric?"  Harry felt anger rising.

"Well, a little.  Truth is, I did really like you. I kept waiting for you to ask me to the Yule Ball that year; I was even about to get up the nerve to ask you.  Then Cedric asked me, and so I figured I might as well."

Harry sat back.  "Well, I guess that's what waiting gets me. I'm sorry for being snappish with you last year.  Things weren't going well..."

Cho shook her head.  "Don't apologize, Harry.  After everything that happened, I'm surprised you aren't in the room next to mine."

They both shared a laugh, but then fell back into an awkward silence.  Eventually Harry thought he should be getting back to Ron and Hermione. "I should be going; everyone's probably out looking for me."

"Yeah, Mum told me about the attack last night.  She said that one of the Weasleys was brought in."

"It was Ginny, but they say she's going to be fine. She was arguing with her mother when we left."

Cho looked thoughtfully at him as she pulled open the door.  "I'm glad she's alright. Thanks for coming to visit.  It's nice to know that at least one person still admits to knowing me."

Harry smiled a little.  "Well, we crazy people have to stick together.  Would it be alright if I wrote to you?"

Cho's face brightened.  "I'd love that!  The healers told Mum and Dad that I'll be here at least until Christmas; maybe hearing from people on the outside will make the days go by faster."  

She followed Harry down the hall until they reached the doors that led back out into the main hospital.  Harry was just about to walk through them, when Cho called his name.  He turned around.

"Do me a favor; tell Ginny that I'm sorry for treating her the way I did this year."  

Harry nodded, and turned to leave.

"And..."  He turned back to see her standing in the doorway of her room.  "...Tell her she's really lucky."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got back to Ginny's room, he found Ron and Hermione sitting in chairs, both smiling broadly about something.

"I though you were going to get us something to drink?"  Ron asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot!  I ran into Cho's parents and ended up visiting her." At his friends astonished looks, he explained about their conversation.

"Poor Cho; I feel really bad.  At least she will get better now."

"I feel really bad for saying all those things about her now."  Ron said, his ears turning a bit red.

Hermione stood up.  "Well, I'm getting a bit hungry. Anybody want to go with me to the tea room?"  Ron immediately agreed.  Harry stood up to go with them.

"Actually, Harry I think you should stay here.  Mum and Dad went back home, Ginny said she wanted them to bring her back a few things.  Someone should probably stay with her to make sure she doesn't try to break out of here."  

So, Harry watched Ron and Hermione set of down the corridor.  He pushed open the door to Ginny's room and stepped inside.  She was sitting up in bed, flipping through the pages of an outdated issue of _The Quibbler_.  

"How are you feeling?"

Ginny looked up only for a second, and then returned to her magazine.  "Fine."

Harry felt annoyed.  Why was she acting this way?  "Ginny, are you angry with me?"

Still not looking up from her magazine, she answered.  "Should I be I angry with you?"

He pulled a chair close to her bed, and snatched the magazine from her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Too bad!  Now, I want to know why you are refusing to talk to me, or even _look _at me for that matter!"

Ginny crossed her arms and looked at him directly.  "I don't want to do this now Harry!  I'm just not ready for this!"

"Ready for what? I haven't any clue what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do!  This...us..."  She waved a hand between them.  "I don't know what's going on, but I can't do it!  I can't be that person again!"

Harry stood up quickly from his chair, causing it to tip over.  "What person?"

"I told you!  I can't be that girl anymore; the girl who needs to be rescued..." Ginny paused and then turned her head away from him.  "...the girl who would give anything for you to..."

She never got to finish her sentence, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the room.  Both Harry and Ginny tried to look like nothing had happened.  Harry picked the chair up and sat back down in it. Ginny smoothed the wrinkles out in her blanket.

Mrs. Weasley bustled about, taking things out of a large bag.  "I brought you the pajamas you asked for dear, and the books you wanted."  She looked between Harry and Ginny.  "Is everything alright? You two seem awfully quiet."

"Everything's fine, Mum.  Thanks for bringing this stuff."

Mr. Weasley smiled and patted her hand.  "You're mother and I talked about this and we've made a decision.  As long as the healers say that it's alright, you can go back to Hogwarts when they release you."

Ginny's face lit up and she jumped up hugging her mother and father. 

"Yes well I still don't approve, but as long as you promise to check in with Madame Pomfrey every day, you can go."  She smiled at Harry.  "Oh dear, we just saw Professor Dumbledore.  Now that everything is over; you, Ron, and Hermione will return to school this afternoon. There's really no need for you to stay at the hospital for the next few days."

Harry was just about to leave to go and find Ron and Hermione, when Hermione burst through the door, Ron hot on her heels.  She was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, look at this!"  She threw the paper onto Ginny's bed and everyone gathered around to read it.

**_Pettigrew's body turns up at Ministry_**

_            When Ministry workers reported for work this morning, they were greeted by a gruesome sight.  The body of Peter Pettigrew was lying in the middle of the Atrium. Along with the body was a piece of parchment stating "Betrayal is not tolerated, neither is defiance."_

_No one is sure how or why Pettigrew's body ended up in the Ministry.  For nearly sixteen years, Peter Pettigrew has thought to have been a victim of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. This development has led to the Minister being faced with unanswerable questions.  In a statement given early today, the Minister had this to say:_

_"We've no idea what's happened.  For sixteen years, we've been under the impression that Peter Pettigrew was murdered in an attack by Black. Until now, we've had no evidence suggesting otherwise."_

_Contrary to the Minister's statement, the Daily Prophet has uncovered evidence that three years ago a story surfaced that Sirius Black was possibly innocent of the crimes he was sentenced to Azkaban for._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, presented testimony to the Minister himself that Sirius Black was indeed innocent. Headmaster Dumbledore gave our reporters a brief interview this morning._

_"In June of nineteen-ninety four, Sirius Black was captured on the Hogwarts grounds.  During my interview with him, he told me a rather fascinating story about Peter Pettigrew's apparent murder.  It turned out that Pettigrew had managed to stage the entire event and ensure that Black was framed for many murders that he did not commit.  Unfortunately, Black managed to somehow escape before anything could be done. I do hope that this new development will open the eyes of the Ministry, and an investigation into the possible innocence of Sirius Black will be opened."_

_The Ministry has been searching for Black since his escape from Azkaban three years ago. Several suspected Deatheaters, captured during last June's Ministry break-in, reported that Black was there, but there has been no proof of that to date._

_Several people have been called in to identify Pettigrew's body, including his former childhood friend Remus Lupin.  The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary (aside from the fact he has been thought dead for sixteen years) is that his right hand was missing.  Ministry officials are promising a full investigation into this latest development._

Everyone could only stand and stare.  Harry kept reading and re-reading the story.

"So that's why Fudge called that emergency meeting this morning." Mr. Weasley said, quietly.

Harry looked up at him.  "The Ministry doesn't know that he's dead?" 

No one spoke immediately.  Mr. Weasley sighed sadly and ran a hand through his thinning hair.  "We had a meeting the night that it happened..."  He stopped when Mrs. Weasley gave a little warning cough.  "Molly, he needs to know.  We should've told him long before now.  The Order decided that telling people wasn't necessary.  Fudge is still looking to discredit Dumbledore, and aiding a known felon is a one way ticket to Azkaban. And, we didn't want to give them all the satisfaction of knowing.  So as far as they know, Sirius is still on the run."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts later that afternoon.  The article still buzzed about in Harry's head as he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.  Ron and Hermione stayed down in the common room answering questions about Ginny, while Harry climbed into bed, still fully clothed.  The day had been confusing, irritating...unbelievable.  Harry knew he was lucky for having escaped certain death once more, but he couldn't.  Nothing had changed; Voldemort would be pursuing him even worse now. Strangley, that was the least of his worries though.  He kept running over his conversation with Ginny.  

_I can't be that girl anymore; the girl who needs to be rescued...the girl who would give anything for you to..."_

What had she meant?  He knew that things would be awkward between them now, even more so than before.  Would they still remain friends?  Could he simply be her friend now?

The next morning Harry found Ron and Hermione waiting for him, in the common room.  

"Why didn't you go down to breakfast?"

Hermione tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  "Harry, you know the real truth about Professor Bombeck, right?"

Harry was taken aback.  He had kept his promise and not told anyone. He tried to look confused.

"Oh, Harry, this is no time to play dumb!  I know that you know who she is!" Hermione shouted, irritably.

"Yeah, I now.  Wait, does Ron know?"

Ron nodded.  "Hermione told me last night."

"Okay, but why do you want to know?  Has something happened to her?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked strangely at him.  "Well, no one knows for sure.  She disappeared the night of the attack and no one's seen her since."

"Does Professor Lupin know?"

"I don't know. Something sounds fishy, though.  Why would she just leave like that after all this time?"

Harry pondered that question for a moment.  "What if she didn't leave on her own?"

Ron's eyes pooped.  "You think You-Know-Who could have gotten her; like he did Ginny?"

"It's possible."

"She wasn't there with them.  At least not where I could see her."  Harry began to sort through the jumble of memories from that night.  "Maybe Ginny remembers seeing her."

In the end they agreed to ask Ginny if she knew anything about Nicole's sudden disappearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the week, Ginny returned to school.  She was the last of the St. Mungo's patients to come back.  Ron kept making a fuss over her; not allowing her to even walk the corridors by herself.  Anytime Malfoy got near, Harry and Ron threatened to curse him all the way to Azkaban.

Harry was angry that Malfoy was even still at school. He'd told Dumbledore about what Malfoy had done, but Dumbledore hadn't chucked him out.  

"I'm sorry, Harry.  There is no concrete evidence that Mr. Malfoy has done anything wrong.  I can assure you that he will be closely watched from now on.  I had hoped that he would refrain from falling into his father's footsteps, but I'm afraid that was too much to hope for."

Harry had stalked away before Dumbledore could say anything else.  Hermione and Ron assured him that Malfoy would get what was coming to him sooner or later.

At last they entered June, and the entire school seemed to be returning to some semblance of normality. One Saturday Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were gathered on the grounds under a large tree.  Hermione was helping Ginny study for her O.W.L.'s, which were only a few days away.  

She was in an extremely foul mood today.  Her mother had sent her a letter absolutely forbidding her to even think about playing in the final Quidditch match.  Ginny had made the mistake of showing up for training with the rest of the team, and Professor McGonnagal immediately sent her back to the school.  Harry agreed that she shouldn't be flying, but he dare not say to her. She hadn't spoken a single word to him since her return to school, and Harry didn't press her.

"I'll never figure out how you three managed to get through these exams without going over the edge."  Ginny said.  She was lying on her stomach, reading through her Transfiguration notes. Her arm was still bandaged.

Hermione smiled.  "Oh, you mustn't have been paying attention then.  If you had, you would have seen you're brother falling to pieces."  She ducked as Ron flung a balled up piece of parchment at her.

"Well, you seem to forget that you were the one snapping at everyone who even looked like they were going to speak when you were reading."

Hermione giggled lightly.  "Harry, on the other hand, was perfectly calm and collected. You'd have thought he could have cared less."

Harry continued to stare out over the lake.  "That's because I was too far gone to realize what was happening.  I can't even remember studying anymore."

Everyone, including Ginny laughed.  A sudden thought occurred as he saw Firenze walk across the grounds.  "Ginny..."

She only looked up to wave at Hagrid, then back down at her notes.  "Hmm?"

"Um, well in forest that night, there were some centaurs..."

Ginny looked up quickly and gave a quick smile. "You met Malaya?"

"Yeah, she was the only reason they didn't kill us both on the spot, I think. She said to tell you thanks."

"I wish I could see her again."

Hagrid came over to join them before Harry could speak.  "Hello, you four.  Good ter see yeh out and about, Ginny.  Yeh had us worried."

"Thanks, Hagrid.  I was just telling them about Malaya."

Hagrid smiled at Ginny.  "Were yeh now?  When did yeh see her?"

"I didn't actually; Harry did."

"When we were trying to get back to the school.  A big group of centaurs surrounded us, but Malaya recognized Ginny and they took us to the edge of the forest."

"Well, it's good to hear that they helped yeh.  Centaurs never forget a good deed, an' Ginny here helped Malaya."

"One day during third year, I was out walking around the grounds, and I heard something funny.  I walked around to the edge of the trees and found a couple of first year Slytherins huddled around something.  As soon as they saw me, they all took off running back to the school.  Then I saw poor little Malaya lying on the ground. I went over to her, but she was so scared she kept telling me to get away. Poor thing, she'd wandered away from her parents and gotten lost.  She came out onto the grounds hoping to find Hagrid, but the Slytherins found her first.  Somehow they manage to tie her legs up so she couldn't walk.  Finally she let me cut her lose, and I took her to Hagrid."

"I got her back to the forest and back with her dad. Good to know tha' at least Malaya remembers kindness."  Hagrid made an aggravated sound in the back of his throat.  "Well, best be off.  Gotta go see Dumbledore.  See you four, later!"  He waved and set off for the castle again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All too soon, term ended. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup; Ravenclaw hadn't put up much of a fight.  The seeker they had chosen was nowhere near in Harry's league.  The game had only lasted ten minutes before Harry had caught the snitch. Ginny managed to get through her exams without falling apart. Neither of them had spoken directly to each other since their conversation about he centaur.

The Hogwart's Express was rattling along, making its way back to London. They were going home again.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a compartment, but Ginny was sitting alone in the Prefect's car. They had spent the earlier part of the journey talking to Ginny about Bombeck.

"I don't really remember a lot about that night.  Can we not talk about this, please?"  That's when she had left their car.  None of them went after her, agreeing that she just need time to herself.

Harry sat, staring moodily out of the window. Hermione and Ron were playing a game of chess across from him. 

"Ha; checkmate!  Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be brilliant?  You can't even beat me at chess!"  

"Well, I'm not used to playing with pieces that keep shouting at me!"

Just as Ron was about to put it away, the Queen called, "Well, perhaps if you actually listened to us, we wouldn't shout at you!"

Ron grinned sheepishly and shoved the offensive piece back in the box. Hermione made a tutting sound and turned towards Harry.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"That's seven 'fine's' since Ginny left the compartment.  Why don't you just go talk to her?"  

Harry looked around at Ron.  "Why should I go and talk to her?  She doesn't want to talk to me."

Hermione stood up and took the empty seat next to Harry.  She smiled warmly at him. "Harry, you know that you're my best friend and I love you."

He couldn't help but give a tiny laugh and smile back at her. "Well thanks, Hermione.  I...ow!  What was that for?"

Hermione had just slapped him in the back of the head and was now scowling at him.  "That was for acting like a complete idiot!  You are the most ignorant person, I've ever met!  Instead of going and telling Ginny how you feel about her, you're just sitting here convincing yourself that she hates you!"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably; he didn't like having this conversation in front of Ron.  Hermione apparently knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, don't look like that!  Ron knows perfectly well that you and Ginny are more than friends!"

Ron's ears turned bright red.  "Thanks for not involving me, Hermione."  He looked at Harry.  "She's right, mate.  I know you like my sister; don't worry I'm not going to kill you for it.  Matter of fact, I'm glad it's you and not another idiot like Corner."

"That's right!  And I know that Ginny feels the same way about you, Harry.  She's just confused and doesn't want you to think she's still a silly little girl with a crush!"  Hermione pulled Harry to his feet and shoved him out the open compartment door.  "Now, get your sorry self down to that Prefect's car and tell her!"

Harry found himself standing out in the middle of the corridor facing the compartment door.  Hermione was right, he had to tell her or things would only get worse.  He knew it would make thing seven more awkward, but at least the truth would be out there.

Entirely too soon, he found her leaving the bathroom, heading back to her seat. "Ginny!  Wait a moment; I need to talk to you!"

Ginny stopped and gave him an irritated look. "Harry, please I don't want to talk about this."

He reached her at last.  "Just listen, please.  There's something I need to tell you."

She held up both hands to stop him.  "Look, don't.  I heard what you said that morning at the hospital. Things have changed between us; trust me I know that.  But whatever this is, I can't do it!  I can't be what you want be to be!"

"Ginny, I don't want you to be anything but yourself.  I'm not asking for anything, I just wanted you to know that I can't just go back to being your friend!"

Reaching up, she wiped her eyes which were brimming with tears.  "I know. I didn't want this to happen.  Everything's changed between us, and we can't go back. Please, can't we just forget about it?" Ginny turned and started to slide open the compartment door.  Harry reached out and pulled her back.

"No, I can't forget about it!  You kept Voldemort from killing me on the spot that night in the forest! You expect me to forget that?  You think I can just forget hearing your voice in my head telling me to get away?"

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes.  "What are you talking about? You couldn't have heard that!"

"I did!  It was like you were right there beside me.  How did you do it?"

"I...I don't know! I was only thinking it.  I knew I couldn't just say it, but I just kept thinking it, hoping you would understand..."

"I did, I heard you like you were right there inside my head."  Harry looked down the corridor.  "Why would you do that?  Why would you risk your own life for mine?"

Ginny didn't answer right away.  She kept her hand on the door handle.  "I don't know...because it was the right thing to do."  She slid open the door.  "Now, please can we forget this conversation happened? Let's just go back to the way thing were before; when I was Ron's little sister and you were my brother's best friend...nothing more."

Harry stood, staring at the door. he seemed to keep ending up on the wrong side of doors today. Unsure of what to do or think, he made his way back to his own compartment.  His brain didn't seem to be working, his feet guided him in an unknown direction, and he dreaded being asked questions.  Somehow he made it back to his own compartment. Before he opened the door, voices drifted out to him.

"Ron, we have to tell him. It's not as if we could hide it, and even if we could I don't want to."

"I know Hermione; I'm just not sure how he's going to take it.  We can't pretend that nothings going to change.  Things will be different between the three of us."

"I know, but we have to have faith that Harry will understand.  He's our best friend and I know he wants us to be happy as much as we want him to be."

"Alright, we'll tell him when he comes back."

Harry took two steps back.  He had guessed that something like this had happened, but he'd never actually had any proof. And they were worried that he would be angry.  He made a great deal of noise to announce his arrival then slid open the door, trying to act as though he hadn't heard anything.  Hermione and Ron looked incredibly nervous as he took his seat across from them.

"Um...how...how did it go?"  Hermione asked, quietly.

Harry kept his face neutral and stared out the window.  "Just lovely."

Harry saw that Hermione was going to say something more, but Ron stood on her foot.  She closed her mouth then opened it again. "Harry, Ron and I have something we need to tell you."

Ron's ears were redder than Harry had ever seen them, and Hermione (for once) was at a loss for words.  Finally she turned to Ron. "Go ahead Ron, tell him."

If Harry had been in a better mood, he would have found Ron's reaction hilarious.  His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Well...uh...you see, Harry...well the thing is..." He was looking everywhere except at Harry. "See...we...it's just that...Hermione and I..."

"Finally pulled your heads out of you rear ends and realized you like each other?" Harry finished the sentence for him.

Their reactions were just as he had imagined. Both looked shocked, confused, and thoroughly embarrassed.  Hermione was the first to recover.

"How did you know?"

"Just because I wear glasses doesn't mean I'm blind, Hermione.  It's been pretty obvious for years that the bickering was more than just two hot-tempered people pushing each others buttons."

Ron's ears began to go back to normal.  "So you aren't upset with us?"

"Why would I be?"  Harry felt his defenses slip and sat up to look at them both.  "I know things are going to be different from now on, but I'm really happy for you.  _Really._"

Harry had to admit that he felt better, knowing that his friends had finally gotten over being stubborn. He was also glad that Hermione didn't push the subject of him and Ginny.  She seemed to understand that things didn't go well, and let him be. He watched Hermione pull a St. Mungo's brochure out of her bag, and suddenly thought of something.

"Hermione, how come Madame Pomfrey was letting you help with the injured people that night?"

She looked at him strangely then laughed, sitting the paper aside.  "I'd completely forgotten to tell you both.  I've decided I want to be a healer.  She's been teaching me some things about healing spells and potions. Professor McGonagall thought it would be a good idea."

"Well it looks like Ron's the only one who'd undecided about his career."  

Ron shook his head. "Nope.  I've been writing to Charlie since I got my O.W.L. scores back.  I've decided to be a dragon-keeper, like him.  He says as long as I do well on my N.E.W.T.'s, I could get a spot at the dragon sanctuary he works at."

Hermione smiled at him.  "Well, I guess we've all got our futures settled then.  When Ron gets bitten by another dragon, I'll be the one to heal him, and Harry will be the Auror who's assigned to keep Molly from killing Charlie for encouraging you!"

Harry laughed along with them, but he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get to be a part of that future.  How long would he have before Voldemort came after him again?  How long would it be before he had to stand before him and "kill or be killed"?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train finally pulled into Platform nine and three-quarters.  Ron and Hermione pulled their trunks along the corridor.  Harry was behind them, trying balance Hedwig, who had gotten restless during the journey.  She kept pecking at the bars, and screeching at him.  

"Will you please calm down?  You're going to have the muggles staring at us!  I promise I'll let you out the second we get home."  That caused Harry to feel even worse. He was going to have to go back to the Dursleys', and who knew for how long this time.

Stepping down from the train, he was Ron and Hermione standing next to the gate, waiting for him.  Ginny was standing close by, feeding Pig owl treats.

"Come on, Harry.  Everyone should be waiting for us."  Ron said as he pushed his trolley through the barrier.

Ginny went through after him, followed by Hermione.  Harry took one last look at the train and pushed his way back to the muggle world. The Weasleys were all grouped together close to the barrier.  Harry fought through the crowd and joined them.

 Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone, welcoming them back. "Ginny, dear, you look tired.  We should get you straight home."

Ginny didn't argue with her mother, but Harry noticed she looked on the verge of tears again.  He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure of what else to say.  Before he could think, Mr. Weasley had approached him.

"Harry, I've talked to Dumbledore and he says that you will be able to come and stay with us this summer."  He laughed as Harry's face brightened.  "I'm not sure when, but someone will be coming to your aunt and uncle's to collect you."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, but are you sure it's okay?  I mean is it safe?"

Mrs. Weasley took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  "Don't you worry about that. Everything will be taken care of.  Promise me something, Harry?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that if your aunt and uncle don't treat you well, you'll write to us immediately."

Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley was no longer looking at him.  He followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley.  They looked to be in extremely foul moods, and were making a point to stay clear of everyone. 

"I don't think they'll give me too much trouble, but I promise I'll write."

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into another hug.  "Well, we'll see you soon then."

Harry said goodbye to Ron, got a hug from Hermione, promised the twins to come by and see the shop, and then turned to Ginny.

"Well, goodbye Ginny."  

She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, then simply nodded and turned away.

Harry wheeled the trolley around and met his aunt and uncle.

"It's about time, boy!  Get to the car!"  Uncle Vernon bellowed, walking towards the exit.

Harry was putting his trunk into the back of the car, listening to Dudley.  

"So you managed to come back again, Potter.  Every year I keep hoping you'll have some horrible accident at that freak place and never come back."

"Well, I've still got one year left. Maybe you'll get lucky next time."  Harry slammed the lid and walked around to open the door.  Just as he had lifted the handle, he heard someone shout his name.  Turning he saw, Ginny darting between cars, waving at him.

"Ginny?  What's wrong?"  

He stared down at her.  Her eyes were still shiny with unshed tears, but she was smiling broadly.

"Harry, I've..."  She stopped and bit her lip.  "Look, I've acted like an idiot! I was just so scared and stupid that I kept pushing you away!  You were right; things have changed between us and we can't just go back to being friends.  I couldn't just be your friend, not now.  I just..."

And before Harry had time to register what she'd said, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. An instant later, her lips were pressed against his.

_I'm kissing Ginny!  Bloody Hell! I'm kissing Ginny!_

She was the first to pull away and looked at him, waiting for some sort of response.

"Harry...do you still want to figure this out?"

His voice didn't want to work, but he was trying desperately to say yes.  In the end, he only managed a weak smile and nodded his head.  Ginny beamed.

"Well, I'd better get back inside; Mum will send out a search party shortly."  She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  "I'll write; I promise."

Harry watched her run back into the station, her long red hair swaying behind her.  He turned around to get in the car, and found Dudley staring after Ginny.

"That your girlfriend, Potter?"

"Uh...well..."

"Is she one of your kind?"

Harry turned around and saw Ginny wave again before she disappeared in the crowd. Grinning, he looked back at Dudley.

"Put it this way, Dud.  Let _her_ catch you looking at her like that, and you'll find out soon enough."

Horrified, Dudley climbed into the car.  Harry followed him, still feeling the sensation of her kiss.  His last year at Hogwarts was certainly going to be an interesting one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*throws confetti*  Yay!!  Well, it's finally over. I've got a lot of people to thank for making this story possible.

First to my reviewers: Hekl, Dave the L's gal, Spaci Ireth, Porphyrophobic Grape, Marcello**, Kelei, Hermione Green, F75,  Alwayz Ally, &^&$%^$, Tabula rasa2, Steph, Molly Morrison, Jedi Buttercup, sweetgirl, paul, tanstaafl, The Yellow Dart, sternchen, freakyfairy, k00lgirl1808, wonky werewolf, Lucia, siriusforeva, Raven, Tessa66, Sara Malfoy, Pablo52801, susan, raiining, Emily, moonystruck, Marggie, moony391, Rainbow-Star in the Sea, Wytil, Roxie Potter, moonlightandroses, amy, beak, micki, and Susan B.---Without you guys, this story would be nothing. You were all my motivation to keep going when I felt like throwing in the towel.  Thanks so much!!

To my Bethy:  If it weren't for you, I would still think that Harry Potter was just as silly kids' book.  Thanks so much for threatening me with bodily harm until I read Philosopher's Stone!

To my wonderful husband:  Thanks for putting up with me hogging the computer, the innumerable cups of tea and coffee, and for putting up with me jumping out of bed in the middle of the night to jot down a sudden idea.  Mostly thanks for understanding why my writing means so much to me.

And last but certainly not least, Miss J.K. Rowling:  I thank you so much for creating such a brilliant universe. Thanks for letting all of us play freely in your wonderful playground.  You are truly a gifted woman and you deserve far more praise than you get!

**marcello: I'm so glad you questioned me!  I love when people actually ask why I did what I did at a certain part.  My reasoning for that whole section was this; I simply took the liberty of playing with time on that one. I figured Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry mere minutes before Sirius's death.  No one knows _when _exactly.  I figured he could end up going through the brain room.  I have Ginny as the first person he sees, so he brings her to, tells her to do what she can for the others, (not knowing that her ankle broken and she's pretty much of no use) and then Dumbledore skips on down to the fight. Ginny, being of a very curious nature and knowing that Harry is down there, drags herself across the floor and looks down on the scene. (Never mind that she should be attempting to help the others. Damn curiosity!) And of course, as say they say, curiosity killed the cat, so she ends up having the misfortune of seeing Sirius fall through the veil.

As for Neville and Luna, I didn't include much of them for the same reason there aren't many Snape and Hagrid moments.  If I had put in everyone I would be writing form now 'till kingdom come.  Plus I'm not creative enough to figure out scenes for them.  (Let's face it... J.K. I ain't... lol!)  I see Ginny understanding Harry better, because she knows how it feels to have her mind and body invaded.  She's been touched by the same evil Harry has.  Regardless of whether it was Tom or Voldemort that Ginny had an encounter with, she knows how it feels to feel responsible for things that are beyond her control.  Agreed, there are many others that have been controlled or possessed by Voldemort, but I can't see Harry getting "friendly" with Mad-Eye or anyone of the like.

I hope I she d a bit of light on why I wrote this story the way I did.  Some of it may not make sense, but you'll have to bear with my twisted little mind sometimes!**

So, ladies and gentlemen, here we are at the end.  I know I left a big gaping hole in the story concerning Nicolette. The original role I had intended her to play simply didn't work out.  After running her character by a friend, we ended up coming up with a completely new role for her. Fear not, we will see her again and she's going to have a mega huge, gigantic effect on everything.  And just as J.K. I simply couldn't answer every single question in this story; several things will have to carry over to the sequel.

Speaking of which, I thought I would give you all an idea of what to expect in the sequel. Here you are:

_Harry Potter and the Fight for Freedom_

_What happens when the world around you is divided?  Can true love exist during a war fueled by hate? How far would you go to protect the people you love?_

_During their next year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, will discover the answers to these questions.  They will not only fight for freedom from the most evil wizard to ever walk the earth, but they will each have to fight for their own freedoms._

_Hermione will fight to be no longer seen as a "mudblood".  She's tired of being labeled as low-class simply because her parents were muggles.  She'll prove that she's a witch if it's the last thing she does; and it very well may be._

_Ron is determined to prove that he's more than just "Harry Potter's ever faithful sidekick".  He's determined to prove his worth to the Wizarding world, but what will it cost him?_

_Ginny has finally realized that caring for someone doesn't mean weakness.  She's proven that she can face down Voldemort and live. Now she must find freedom from her greatest enemy—fear._

_Harry Potter has spent the past six years building a life for himself in the wizarding world. He's found friendship, family, and love.  He's lived with the constant fear of Voldemort swooping down and destroying everything he holds dear. When the time comes to stand and fight, he's going to give everything he has for the greatest freedom of all---the freedom to live._

_In just one short year, the wizarding world will be divided by evil, families will be ripped apart, love will be crushed, and friendships will end forever. _

Hee-hee...sounds pretty cool huh?  It's going to take some time to get it up.  I'm hoping to write a lot before posting the first chapter; I want to stay at least one chapter ahead of you guys so that there's none of that waiting! Thanks again for your support!


End file.
